Love Will Keep Us There By CULLEN818
by misiri-addict
Summary: *Traduction* Nouvelle née Bella expérimente des choses qu'aucun vampire ne devrait. Quelque chose de terriblement mal s'est produit, mais quoi? Les Whitlock pourront-ils franchir tout les obstacles sur leur chemin? suite de FATE HAS BROUGHT US HERE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenue sur LOVE WILL KEEP US HERE LA SUITE DE FATE HAS BROUGHT US HERE by Cullen818 !!!! **_

_**Bonjour à tous !!!!! **_

Merci de revenir ici avec moi et avec Cullen 818 (qui est l'auteur de cette fabuleuse fic car n'oublions pas que je suis juste traductrice !!!).

IMPORTANT : Cette fic peut sembler « bateau » au début c'est-à-dire qu'on dirait du déjà vu mais faites moi confiance c'est du JAMAIS vu donc n'abandonnez pas tout de suite la lecture !!!

Rien ne m'appartient !!!

Merci à ma Beta : H0una d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre si rapidement !!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Je m'étendis au travers du lit et pris le journal que Jasper m'avait donné durant notre pré-lune de miel. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de l'inscription sur la couverture ; Bella Whitlock. Peut importe le nombre de fois que je le voyais ou l'entendais je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que c'était moi. J'étais Madame Jasper Whitlock et le serai toujours. Je m'habituais plutôt bien à ma nouvelle vie et j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de faire bon usage de mon cadeau. Je voulais me souvenir de toutes les choses que je ressentais au début de cet incroyable voyage, donc je me saisis d'un stylo et commençais à écrire.

_Les premières semaines de ma nouvelle vie ont été très mouvementées. C'était un moment excitant remplis de nouvelles expériences et d'importantes leçons. Jasper et moi avons passé la plupart de nos journées à explorer l'île, à jouer dans l'eau, à courir le long de la plage et à chasser. Les soirées, et bien, elles étaient aussi consacrées à l'exploration et l'apprentissage de nouvelles choses. Si je pensais que faire l'amour à Jasper était fantastique quand j'étais humaine alors c'est sûrement hallucinant en tant que vampire. La force surhumaine, la vitesse et la coordination nous permettent de faire des choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Jasper dit que je suis insatiable, mais je sais qu'il ne s'en plaint pas._

_J'aime notre nouvelle maison. C'est lumineux et aéré et je peux entendre le son de l'océan toute la journée. Pas que je sois stressée mais c'est très paisible et calme ici. Nous avons une femme de ménage ce qui est bête puisque nous ne faisons pas vraiment de désordre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nettoyer la cuisine, je peux faire notre lessive, et passer l'aspirateur et faire la poussière en quelques minutes grâce à ma nouvelle vitesse, mais Jasper a insisté pour qu'Adonia, c'est son nom, vienne à la maison une fois par semaine. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'il l'a fait venir ici pour que je puisse m'habiter à l'odeur du sang humain. Ce qui est amusant c'est que ça ne m'affecte plus vraiment. La première fois qu'elle est venue ma gorge était en feu, et Jasper m'avait faite sortir, mais maintenant ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle soit ici. J'attends avec impatience ses visites, bien que Jasper ne me laisse pas être seule avec elle. Il dit que ce n'est pas qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, mais que je suis un prédateur maintenant et que ce serait naturel que je dérape. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je ne ressens pas l'urgence de boire le sang d'Adonia, mais il est toujours sceptique. Je ne lui en veux pas car ça fait longtemps qu'il baigne là dedans et je sais qu'avec les luttes de son passé, c'est tout simplement difficile pour lui de croire que je ne veuille pas chasser une humaine._

_Jasper avait raison a propos du fait que la chasse est instinctive. Ça m'est venu plutôt naturellement, bien que ces derniers jours je dois admettre que c'est la chose que j'aime le moins faire. J'avais commencé à aimer ça, l'excitation de la chasse était exaltante, mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment le désir de le faire. Je sais que c'est une nécessité qui sera pour toujours une part de moi, et je pense que je me contenterai de m'y habituer. Je sais que ça fait plaisir à Jasper quand j'attrape un chacal, mais le sang n'a pas un goût qui m'appelle vraiment. Il dit que nous pouvons essayer d'autres animaux jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma préférence, mais pour dire la vérité je serais tout aussi heureuse avec un cheeseburger. Je sais … ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne comprends pas non plus, probablement que c'est juste mon humanité qui ressort, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Jasper, donc je garde mes envies de nourriture humaine pour moi pour l'instant et bois du sang de chacal avec mon mari aimant._

- « Bella, » m'appela-t-il « Tu es là. » Il entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber à coté de moi. Je fermais le journal. « Tu me fais partager ? » Demanda-t-il. Je me penchais et l'embrassa.

- « Pas tout de suite. J'écris juste quelques une de mes pensées de nouveau né, je pensais que ce serait amusant pour nous de les relire dans quelques décennies. »

- « Tu n'es pas vraiment un nouveau né. Tu es le vampire le plus docile que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, je suis extrêmement fier de la façon dont tu effectues la transition. C'est vraiment étonnant. » Il m'embrassa. « Pas que je sois surpris. Tu étais une humaine étonnante, donc bien sur ça t'a suivit dans ta nouvelle vie. »

- « A ton avis pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de sang humain ? Pas que je m'en plaigne mais je m'inquiète que je sois juste quelque part retardée et qu'au final ça finisse par refaire surface un jour. »

- « Je ne pense pas. J'en ai parlé à Carlisle et il pense que ça a peut être un rapport avec le fait que tu as eu un peu de temps pour te préparer mentalement à ton changement. Et aussi au fait que tu étais proche de vampires végétariens, tu as quelque part accepté que les humains soient hors limite. »

- « Hmmm … C'est intéressant. Tu penses que c'est ce que Peter a voulu dire quand il a dit que je serai spéciale ? Que, du fait que je résiste aux humains si rapidement, j'étais différente ? »

- « Peut être, mais c'est toujours trop tôt pour dire ce que tes pouvoirs vont être, donc laissons juste passer un peu de temps. Et, pour ce qui est de résister au sang humain, je pense que nous allons devoir faire un meilleur test. Avoir Adonia ici une fois par semaine aide, mais au final nous devrons nous aventurer en ville pour que tu puisses expérimenter plusieurs odeurs humaines et apprendre à leur résister aussi. »

- « Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors c'est pour le mieux. » Je voulais vraiment lui prouver que je n'essayerai jamais d'attaquer quelqu'un, et si c'était d'un test dont il avait besoin je le ferai. « Quand pourrons-nous aller en ville ? »

- « Ca devra être la nuit, parce que nous deux au soleil au centre de la ville ne ce passerait probablement pas bien. Laissons encore passer environ une semaine et ensuite nous essayerons. Ça te va ? ».

- « J'irais n'importe où avec toi. » Je m'approchais de lui et m'installais sur ses genoux.

- « Pourquoi ne mettrais tu pas un de ces petits bikinis qu'Alice t'a envoyé et ne viendrais tu pas me retrouver prêt de la cascade ? Je veux te voir étinceler. » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. « Et, nous ne l'avons jamais fait là bas avant. » Son haleine froide envoya des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale et j'eu soudainement l'envie pressante de lui arracher ses vêtements. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, mais il se saisit de mes mains.

- « Oh, non, vilaine fille je peux sentir ce désir. Bikini et cascade dans deux minutes. » Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du couloir pour se changer. Il riait.

- « Deux minutes … Ha ! Je peux y être dans une ! » Je sautais hors du lit et me saisi du bikini blanc, le favori de Jasper. Quoi que je me doutais qu'il ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Je courus jusqu'à la plage, à 2 kilomètres de la maison, où l'océan tourbillonnait dans une petite crique située directement en dessous de quelques gros rochers. C'était l'un de mes endroits favoris sur notre plage, à cause de la majesté de la cascade qui se déversait dans la crique et qui se répandait dans l'océan. Zut !

Jasper illuminait déjà le dessous de la cascade. Il était époustouflant, mais j'étais exaspérée qu'il m'ait battu pour venir ici. Il rit.

- « Je suis juste plus rapide que toi chérie. » Il me fit signe de me joindre à lui, et bien sûr, je le fis. Je n'étais pas en colère au point de me passer de sa présence.

Je nageais jusqu'à lui et le rejoignis sous la chute. L'eau ne montait que jusqu'à la taille à cet endroit donc nous pouvions sortir la tête de l'eau sans avoir à nager. Il n'y avait pas un poisson en vue, il n'y en avait jamais. Ils nous voyaient comme l'ennemi et s'éloignaient en hâte avant que nous ne soyons proches. Pareil avec les dauphins. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et embrassa mon cou.

- « Tu porte mon préféré. » Dit-il alors qu'il tirait sur la bretelle de mon maillot de bain. « Dommage qu'il doive partir. »

- « Ne le déchire pas. » Je fis courir mes mains sur son torse brillant, m'arrêtant à l'élastique de son maillot et en un rapide mouvement, il fut enlevé. Il se pencha et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne flotte plus loin. Il le mit sur une saillie rocheuse derrière nous. Il se pencha vers moi et commença à embrasser ma mâchoire, traçant son chemin vers le bas de mon cou. Il déplaça ses mains vers le haut de mon dos et défit rapidement les ficelles autour de mon cou laissant mon haut tomber, et dévoilant mes seins, mais il laissa les ficelles nouées dans mon dos pour que je n'ai pas à enlever complètement le maillot de bain. Il prit un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon corps à peine couvert.

- « Darlin' tu es un vampire très sexy. » Il fit passer légèrement le bout de ses doigts sur mes tétons et continua plus bas vers mes hanches. Je frissonnais sous son touché. Il se saisit de mon bas et le laissa tomber autour de mes chevilles, se baissant pour l'enlever et le mettre à coté du sien. Il me souleva pour que je l'entoure de mes jambes mais ne me pénétra pas encore. Nous nous embrassâmes brutalement et impatiemment révélant notre besoin l'un de l'autre. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors que je sentais son membre dur contre mon estomac. Je tendis le bras et le saisi de ma main. « Bella … » Gémit-il « J'aime quand tes doigts sont enroulés autour de moi » Je serrais plus fort, faisant des mouvements de vas et vient avec mon poignet. « Bella… à l'intérieur de toi … maintenant. » Expira-t-il.

Je souris contre sa bouche. J'étais plus qu'heureuse d'obéir. Il me souleva plus haut pour que je puisse le faire glisser dans mon entrée. Au début, je ne mis que son bout en moi alors que gigotais autour de lui. Mais nous avions tout deux besoin de plus.

- « Ne me taquine pas. » Il agrippa mes hanches plus fort et poussa profondément en moi. Je criais de plaisir. Peu importe le nombre de fois que nous ferions cela, je ne serai jamais fatiguée de le sentir me pénétrer énergiquement. Je commençais à faire un va et vient en roulant des hanches, mais il glissa ses mains en bas de mon dos me maintenant en place pour qu'il puisse se glisser lentement à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur de moi. Il fit cela plusieurs fois et je pouvais difficilement me retenir alors que je sentais mon corps commencer à convulser. « Non, Bella, pas encore. Attend moi. » Commanda-t-il.

- « Oh… Jasper … je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps. C'est tellement bon. »

Il se retourna pour pouvoir m'assoir que le bord de la saillie rocheuse directement sous l'écoulement de la cascade. Il remonta mes genoux pour que mes talons soient aussi sur le bord alors que mes jambes étaient écartées pour lui . Il poussa en moi, encore et encore. Si j'avais été humaine il n'y aurait aucune chance pour moi de suivivre à ça : être balancée sur un rocher avec une cascade coulant à flot sur mon visage pendant qu'un puissant vampire plongeait en moi. Oh, Seigneur c'était une sensation incroyable. Je me retins aussi longtemps que je le pu, mais il me faisait des choses qui me faisaient perdre le contrôle ; rapidement.

- « Jasper je vais jouir autour de toi. » Je sentis mon corps commencer à exploser.

Il grogna quelques fois alors qu'il se saisissait de mes cheveux et rejetait ma tête en arrière. Il mordit mon cou se traçant un chemin vers mon oreille.

- « Maintenant bébé, fait le maintenant. » Grogna-t-il. Et avec une dernière poussée, Jasper nous amena à notre libération. Vampire ou pas, il pouvait toujours me faire tourner la tête. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. « Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille alors qu'il remettait mon haut en place et le nouait autour de mon cou ; embrassant mes épaules quand il eu fini. Il tendit le bras derrière moi pour prendre mon bas et ensuite le fit glisser autour de mes jambes me soulevant légèrement pour le mettre autour de mes hanches.

- « Merci. » Je souris.

- « C'est un plaisir. » Il me sourit tendrement. Je lui tendis son maillot de bain et il le remit rapidement. Il me porta jusqu'à la plage et nous assis doucement au bord de l'eau. Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux et il commença a caresser mes cheveux

- « Hmmm… c'est tellement agréable. »

- « Pourquoi n'irions nous pas chasser ? Ensuite nous pourrons rentrer et regarder un film plus tard. »

- « D'accord pour le film, mais je vais passer la chasse. » Il me tourna pour qu'il puisse me regarder.

- « Nous n'avons pas chassé en 3 jours. Mes yeux sont noirs comme du charbon et nous avons tout deux des hématomes en dessous de ceux-ci. Il est temps de chasser, Darlin'. »

- « Je vais bien, mais toi vas-y si tu as soif. » J'espérais qu'il laisserait tomber. « Je vais rentrer et me doucher et ensuite nous pourrons nous pelotonner sur le canapé tout les deux et regarder autant de films que tu veux. » Je m'assis et touchais son visage.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » Il avait l'air inquiet.

- « Rien je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à chasser. Est-ce que c'est mal ? » Dis-je brusquement. « Peut être que je peux juste tenir plus longtemps que toi sans me nourrir. » J'étais irritable maintenant et il le sentait.

- « Wow, c'est une mauvaise onde que je reçois surtout après ce que nous venons de faire. » Je me sentais coupable. Je ne voulais pas être cassante, mais c'était venu de nulle part.

- « Jasper, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. »

- « C'est bon Bella, si tu ne ressens pas le besoin de chasser je ne vais pas te forcer » Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Promets-moi de me le dire quand tu en auras besoin et je t'y emmènerai. »

- « Je te le promet. » Il se leva et me remit debout. Il m'embrassa doucement et je me sentis mal à nouveau. « Je suis désolée. »

- « Je vais aller faire une chasse rapide et ensuite je te retrouve à la maison. »

- « Je vais me doucher et ensuite je vais m'allonger un moment. Je me sens un peu fatiguée. » Il rit.

- « Marrant. »

- « Oui, je suppose que ça l'est. » Si seulement je plaisantais.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ma chasse aujourd'hui. J'étais trop inquiet pour ma Bella. Durant toutes mes années de vampire, et il y en avait eu beaucoup, je n'avais jamais été distrait durant une mise à mort, que ce soit celle d'un humain ou celle d'un animal, mais cet après-midi, mon esprit n'était tout simplement pas là. Bella semblait plutôt bien s'ajuster, et j'étais excité par ses progrès durant ces quelques semaines de sa phase de nouveau né. Elle avait immédiatement chassé des animaux et s'était révélée plutôt bonne à ça mais ensuite, il y a une semaine, quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait perdu son intérêt pour la chasse. J'avais pratiquement eu à la traîner avec moi il y a 3 jours et aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Je ne la forcerai pas parce qu'au final, elle devrait manger. Quoique je n'avais jamais rencontré de nouveau né qui ne voulait pas de sang humain ; je n'en avais jamais vu un qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de chasser. Mais c'était une part d'elle maintenant et elle devrait l'accepter.

Je commençais à ralentir mon rythme alors que je me rapprochais de la maison, et immédiatement ma gorge et mon nez commencèrent à brûler alors que j'inhalais une odeur qui n'aurait pas du se trouver dans la maison. Adonia ! Elle n'était pas attendue avant une heure et elle était là, sans moi … seule avec Bella. Que c'était stupide de ma part d'avoir laissé Bella livrée à elle-même si tôt dans sa nouvelle vie ! Je courus dans la maison mais je fus soudainement arrêté dans mon élan. Je relevais une odeur complètement inconnue. C'était plus doux, plus fragile … Oh Seigneur ! C'était le plus pur de tous les sangs… C'était le sang d'un enfant.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Alors que je passais comme un courant d'air dans l'entrée, je pouvais entendre Adonia laver le sol de la cuisine. Je suivis la voix de Bella jusque dans le salon. Elle était en train de glousser et de chanter. Ensuite j'entendis la plus mignonne des petites voix hauts perchées. Je me tenais dans l'embrasure de la porte et je fus sidéré par ce que je vis.

Bella était assise dans le rocking-chair et cette petite fille exotique était sur ses genoux, levant le bras et lui touchant la joue. Elles avaient l'air tellement naturelles ensembles.

- « Tu es froide. » Dit la petite voix. Bella rit.

- « Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. » Le petite fille prit une mèche des cheveux de Bella et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.

- « Tu es si jolie Bella. » Elle était si proche de Bella, trop proche, mais je ne bougeais pas de mon emplacement hypnotisé par l'interaction entre Bella et cette enfant. C'était beau et je pouvais sentir combien elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux. C'était comme si elles étaient à leur place.

- « Pas aussi jolie que toi mon chou. » Lui dit Bella.

- « Tes cheveux sentent bon. Tu sens comme les fleurs. » Lui dit l'enfant.

- « Tu sens bon aussi, comme les fraises. » Bella se pencha vers les longs cheveux noirs de la fille et inspira son odeur. C'était suffisant pour me sortir de ma transe. Je paniquais. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour inhaler cette odeur de bébé. Ça finirait sûrement en désastre.

- « Bella ! » Criais-je. « Arrête ça ! » Elle me regarda, choquée. Elle aurait dû savoir que j'étais là, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Autant pour ses sens plus aiguisés.

- « Jasper ? » Elle était confuse par mon ton. Je lui avais fait peur, mais elle était trop proche du cou de cette enfant. « Hey, bébé, comment était ta chasse, je veux dire, ton après-midi ? » J'avançais d'un pas vers elles.

- « Bien. Qui est ton amie ? » Je souris à la fillette car j'étais sur que je lui avais fait peur aussi quand j'avais crié. J'envoyais une onde calmante dans la pièce et elle sourit alors qu'elle se pelotonnait dans le cou de Bella.

- « C'est Alena. N'est-elle pas belle ? Dis bonjour à Jasper, Alena. » La petite jeta un coup d'œil à travers les cheveux de Bella et dit :

- « Coucou, Jasper. » Je vis la ressemblance immédiatement.

- « Tu dois être là avec ta maman. »

- « Oui elle nettoie. » Elle sourit.

- « Jasper, Adonia n'avait aucun endroit pour laisser Alena aujourd'hui, et je lui ais dit que c'était d'accord pour qu'elle reste avec moi pendant qu'elle travaillait. » Dit Bella. « Nous faisions du coloriage. » Elle montra les fournitures sur la table basse.

- « Bella colorie bien. » Ajouta Alena. Je lui souris, mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise à cause du fait qu'elle était sur les genoux de Bella.

- « Quel âge as-tu ? » Demandais-je.

- « Trois. » Elle leva trois doigts pour que je puisse vérifier. Je pouvais sentir combien elle était fière de son savoir.

- « Mais c'est que tu es une grande fille ? » Demandais-je.

- « N'est-elle pas la petite chose la plus précieuse ? » Demanda Bella.

- « Adorable. » Je marchais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras l'enlevant des genoux de Bella la mettant sur ma hanche. L'expression de Bella changea et je pouvais sentir combien elle était blessée par mon acte, mais je devais les protéger toutes les deux. « Allons trouver ta maman et lui dire qu'elle peut prendre le reste de sa journée. »

- « Jasper ? » Dit Bella. « Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas rester avec moi ? »

- « Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. » Je commençais à sortir de la pièce, mais je fus frappé par l'excès de tristesse et de douleur encore plus fort. Je me retournais et pour la seconde fois cet après-midi, je fus sidéré. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Bella. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Ça ne se pouvait pas. Elle essuya ses joues et elle fut tout aussi choquée.

- « J-Je ne sais pas. » Juste à ce moment là Adonia entra dans la pièce.

- « Mr Jasper, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à la maison. »

- « Oui, je viens juste de rentrer et j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer cette ravissante petite fille. » Je tendis l'enfant à sa mère. « Adonia, je pense que j'avais dit très clairement que vous ne deviez pas être ici sans moi, et je pense que ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée que vous ameniez votre enfant ici. » Elle devait penser que j'étais le pire des pauvres types, mais c'était pour son bien.

- « Je suis désolée, mais d'habitude ma mère la surveille pour moi et elle est malade aujourd'hui. Je n'ai personne d'autre et Miss Bella a dit que c'était d'accord. »

- « Oui, et bien, Miss Bella ne prend pas les décisions en ce qui vous concerne. »

- « Jasper ! » Dit Bella. « Pas besoin d'être grossier. Adonia m'a demandé si elle pouvait revenir plus tard ce soir après que sa mère et sa fille soit allées dormir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ici dans le noir avec tous ces chemins sinueux. C'est trop dangereux, donc je lui ais dit que j'allais m'assoir avec Alena pour qu'elle puisse faire son travail. C'est ma faute. » Je pouvais sentir de l'anxiété venir d'Adonia. Elle avait peur de moi. Je lui envoyais une onde pour la calmer.

- « Je m'excuse pour avoir été grossier, je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous serez dédommagée pour aujourd'hui, mais s'il vous plait prenez le reste de votre journée avec votre belle petite fille. »

- « Si vous êtes sur ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine. Probablement à cause de mon comportement.

- « Oui, et s'il vous plait acceptez mes excuses. Nous reverrons vous la semaine prochaine ? »

- « Oui, je serais là à l'heure prévue par mon emploi du temps. » Je les raccompagnais à la porte.

- « Au revoir, Jasper. » Dit Alena alors qu'elle touchait ma joue. Elle gloussa. « Tu es froid comme Bella. »

- « C'est vrai. » Je souris, espérant que sa mère ne poserait pas de question sur la température de nos corps. « Passez une bonne semaine. » Je fermais la porte derrière elles. Je retournais dans le couloir et je pouvais entendre Bella sangloter. Elle était voutée sur la chaise avec son visage dans ses mains. Je la soulevais et la tint dans mes bras. « Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle produisait vraiment des larmes, mais comment ?

- « Repose-moi. » Elle était en colère donc je fis ce qu'elle demandait. J'essuyais les larmes de son visage, mais d'autres continuaient à couler.

- « Bella, est ce que c'est déjà arrivé avant ? »

- « Non ! » Elle continuait à pleurer. « Tu pensais que j'allais faire du mal à ce bébé. Comment as-tu pu penser ça ? »

- « Bella, je suis désolé, mais tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis des jours, et quand je suis rentré ici et qu'elle était assise si proche de toi et bien j'ai dramatisé. »

- « Je ne l'aurais jamais attaquée elle ou sa mère. » Elle essuya ses yeux.

- « J'essayais de te protéger. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué un innocent. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi. J'ai juré que si je te transformais ça serai ma responsabilité et je ne te laisserais jamais faire une erreur. » Je l'attirais contre ma poitrine.

- « Je ne ferrais pas d'erreur. Je ne veux pas de sang humain ni de sang animal. Penser à l'un ou l'autre me dégoute. » Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et couru dans la chambre claquant la porte derrière elle. Okay, je savais que piquer des crises c'était attendu, mais s'enfermer dans la chambre ? Je m'approchais de la porte et tournais la poignée. Verrouillée, bien sur.

- « Bella ? »

- « Va-t-en Jasper. Je veux être seule. » Elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça, n'est ce pas ?

- « Bella, ouvre la porte ou je vais la forcer. S'il te plait ne me fait pas faire ça. »

- « Non ! »

- « Merde ! » En un mouvement rapide je fis sortir la porte de son cadre et elle tomba sur le sol de la chambre. Elle était accroupie dans le coin ; elle ne releva même pas les yeux. Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux et la mis sur ceux-ci. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. » Elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute tu essayais seulement d'aider. »

- « Bella, je veux t'aider. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? »

- « Pourquoi est ce que je pleure ? Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. » Je pouvais sentir son anxiété et sa confusion. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- « Je ne sais pas. » J'étais simplement confus.

- « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi Jasper ? Je suis un vampire, mais je pleure et je n'aime pas le sang. »

- « Oui, mais au début tu aimais la chasse. Quand est ce que ça a changé ? »

- « Il y a quelque jours quand j'ai commencé à me sentir fatiguée. » Fatiguée ? Elle ne plaisantait pas tout à l'heure.

- « Comme épuisée physiquement ou épuisée moralement ? »

- « Comme avoir envie de faire une sieste. J'ai ai envie depuis quelques jours mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais je suis tellement fatiguée. » Je la soulevais et la mis dans notre lit.

- « Darlin', si tu veux dormir je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. » Je la fis glisser sur ma poitrine comme nous en envions l'habitude quand elle était humaine.

- « C'est si bon. Je t'aime. » Elle commençait à s'assoupir.

- « Je t'aime aussi. » Je la blottis contre moi. « Tout va bien se passer. »

- « Jasper j'ai peur. » Ses yeux papillonnaient et soudain, elle fut endormie.

Okay, maintenant j'étais sidéré pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui ; Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire dormir avant. La seule explication que je pouvais avancer était que c'était une espèce d'effet résiduel de son humanité. Peut être qu'elle avait besoin de faire sortir les larmes et le sommeil hors de son système ? Oh, de qui est ce que je me moquais ? C'était ridicule. Elle n'était plus humaine et elle ne devrait pas pleurer ou dormir. Elle devrait chasser, devenir plus forte et développer un pouvoir à présent. J'avais mon pouvoir à ce point dans ma nouvelle vie tout comme Alice et Edward. C'était possible qu'elle soit comme Carlisle et qu'elle possède juste un pouvoir inactif comme de la compassion ou de la gentillesse ou peut être que son pouvoir était juste d'être un vampire d'un genre unique. Bon, un qui pleure et qui dort.

Elle dormit comme un loir pendant une heure et ensuite elle commença finalement à bouger.

- « Jasper ? » Appela-t-elle.

- « Oui, chérie ? » Elle s'assit et me fixa.

- « Tu es resté avec moi comme avant. » elle sourit.

- « Tu te sens mieux ? »

- « J'ai repris des forces, et j'ai faim. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu as soif ? » C'était bon signe « Je vais t'emmener chasser maintenant. »

- « Non, je n'ai pas soif. J'ai faim et je veux un cheeseburger, des frites et un milk-shake à la vanille. » Elle était embarrassée et ses joues le prouvaient. Bien sur, pourquoi ne rougirait-elle pas ? Elle faisait déjà toutes les autres choses humaines.

- « Bella, tu ne peux pas manger ça. Tu ne seras jamais capable de la digérer. » Un cheeseburger, des frites et un milk-shake à la vanille ? Etait-elle devenue folle ?

- « Jasper » Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure « S'il te plait ! » Oh, merde, pas le s'il te plait et la lèvre inférieure. Je ne répondis pas.

- « S'il te plait Jasper, laisses-moi en avoir. » Elle me regarda, ses yeux me suppliant. Elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ma femme sans honte. Zut !

- « Bien, Bella, je vais te faire plaisir, mais quand tu régurgiteras cette nourriture, tu iras chasser. » Je cédais. Ouais bien sur que je cédais. Elle sourit, elle savait qu'elle était en train de gagner.

- « Merci bébé, et je te promets que si ça ne marche pas je reviendrai joyeusement au sang animal. » Je me penchais et embrassais son visage suffisant.

- « Je t'aime, Darlin'. Je serais bientôt de retour, s'il te plait ne sort pas et pour l'amour du ciel ne laisse personne rentrer. Promis ? »

- « Oui, Monsieur ! » Elle me fit un salut. « Contente-toi de te dépêcher. »

Je me saisis de mes clefs et de mon portefeuille et me dirigea vers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais en train de faire ça. Mais enfin, quand lui avais-je jamais refusé quelque chose ?

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Seigneur, j'aimais cet homme. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, mais je pouvais dire combien il était inquiet à mon sujet. C'était un jour vraiment étrange à cause des pleurs et ensuite de la colère. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait. C'était comme si je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes émotions, mais une fois que j'avais fait une sieste je m'étais sentie beaucoup mieux. Vraiment, ces vampires devraient repenser tout le truc 'ne pas dormir'. Peut être que s'ils faisaient une sieste de temps en temps ils ne seraient pas aussi véhéments et au bord de la brèche. Probablement un petit peu moins effrayants aussi.

J'essayais d'attendre patiemment le retour de Jasper, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il me manquait et maintenant je n'avais plus cette envie de nourriture. Non, maintenant je voulais mon sexy vampire de mari. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'étais si émotive, j'avais envie de nourriture humaine, j'étais très fatiguée tout le temps … Oh, seigneur, j'avais oublié de parler des vomissements à Jasper. J'avais vomi juste avant qu'Adonia et sa fille n'arrivent aujourd'hui. Peut être devrais-je garder ça pour moi ou il ne me laissera jamais manger. Je devrais appeler Carlisle et voir s'il a déjà rencontré un immortel avec ces symptômes. Peut être que j'avais une maladie très rare des vampires. Si j'étais humaine, ces symptômes seraient faciles à diagnostiquer… Attendez, est ce que ça pouvais être...? Non, c'était impossible. N'est ce pas ?...

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la maison. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait aussi longtemps ? N'était-il pas supposé avoir une vitesse incroyable de son côté ? Avec mon esprit dérangé je n'étais pas sûre de si je voulais lui sauter dessus dès qu'il rentrerait ou lui dire à propos de ma nouvelle révélation. Mais, quand j'entendis la voiture se garer et que je sentis sa fantastique odeur épicée je su ma réponse.

Je couru dans le vestibule et sauta dans ses bras, le renversant presque. J'enroulais fermement mes jambes autours de ses hanches et l'embrassais lentement poussant ma langue dans sa bouche sexy qui ne se doutait de rien.

- « Et bien, c'est un accueil inattendu. » Il posa le sac de nourriture sur la table à coté de la porte et me rendit mon baiser avec tout autant d'impatience que moi.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » Je fourrageais mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il léchait mon cou migrant vers le bas et commença à sucer ma clavicule. Je sentais combien il devenait excité pour moi alors qu'il se pressait contre mon centre.

- « Bébé, tes émotions sont dérangées aujourd'hui. C'est très difficile de te suivre. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu ressens provenant de moi maintenant ? » Je tendis le bras et défis sa ceinture.

- « Beaucoup de désir et ça m'écrase. »

- « Est-ce que tu te plains ? » Demandais-je alors que je descendais sa braguette faisant tomber son pantalon à ses pieds. Il sortit de celui-ci, l'envoyant voler sur le coté. Il agrippa mes fesses, me remontant légèrement et causant un frottement entre mon entrée et son érection. Je pensais que j'allais craquer avant que nous ayons même commencé. Il me plaqua contre le mur.

- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'objecter ? » Je levais le bras et fis glisser sa main sous ma jupe. Il était choqué.

- « Bella ? Pas de sous vêtements ? Vilaine fille ! » Il mit un doigt en moi et commença à faire des cercles sur mon clitoris. Oh, c'était incroyable.

- « Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. » Je suçais sa lèvre inférieure et il gémit mon nom. « J'ai besoin de toi Jasper… Je veux que tu atteignes cet endroit que toi seul peut. »

Il sortit son doigt de moi et d'un mouvement rapide il eu enlevé son boxer et poussais en moi. Ma tête n'arrêtait pas de frapper le mur, mais je m'en fixais. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à combien il me prenait fortement et rapidement. J'aimais ce côté animal chez lui.

- « Mince, Bella, tu es si serrée. » Il m'épingla contre le mur et s'enfonça profondément en moi.

- « Plus fort, bébé, je veux plus fort. » Il lança une main contre le mur le faisant se lézarder complètement alors que du plâtre blanc tombait. J'agrippais ses cheveux alors que je me balançais en rythme avec lui. Nous étions tout les deux perdus dans l'extase l'un de l'autre alors que je me cramponnais à son épaule. Il prit une vive inspiration.

- « Oh bébé, tes dents. » Il grimaça a cause du venin brulant.

- « Désolée, j'avais oublié. » Je n'étais plus aux commandes. La seule chose qui comptait était la sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi. A ce moment, rien d'autre n'était en phase avec moi …

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon dos et me pressa aussi près de lui que possible.

- « Bella, Je … Ohhh… » Dès que je sentis son déversement froid me remplir, je me laissais aller. Il continua à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce que je descende de cet incroyable orgasme. Je frissonnais à cause du contrecoup pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- « Hmm … c'était si bon. » Je trouvais ses lèvres et nous nous embrassâmes alors qu'il nous faisait aller jusque dans la chambre. Il contourna la porte cassée qu'il avait fait sortir de ses gonds plus tôt.

- « Je suppose que nous devrons faire quelques réparations. » Il faisait aussi référence au mur dans le vestibule.

Il me mit sur le lit et sortit rapidement pour retrouver ses vêtements. Il fut de retour avant que j'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Il rampa sur le lit et me tint contre sa poitrine. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant quelques minutes et je savais que quand Jasper était silencieux comme ça, c'est qu'il jaugeait mes émotions.

- « Tu sembles aller mieux. » Il me serra dans ses bras.

- « Et bien, je vais toujours mieux après que nous ayons fait ceci. » Je souris.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es plus en désordre maintenant. Je reçois une onde calme venant de toi. »

- « Oui, et bien après ma sieste j'ai eu un peu de temps pour penser à tête reposée, et je suis arrivée à penser à quelque chose qui pourrait causer mon comportement inconstant. Bien sûr, j'aimerais le soumettre à Carlisle, mais je suis presque sûre que je sais quel est le problème. » Je m'assis pour pouvoir voir son visage. Je savais qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit ce à quoi je pensais, il penserait sûrement que j'étais folle, mais je devais lui dire.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est Darlin' ? » Il tendit le bras pour prendre ma main et dans ce petite geste je pouvais sentir tout son amour et j'espérais vraiment que ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire était vrai. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me reconcentrer.

- « Jasper, je pense que je suis peut être enceinte. » Il me regarda incrédule. Il ne dit pas un mot et je réalisais que je devrais arrêter de le choquer de cette façon.

- « Quoi? » Demanda-t-il.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Note de la __traductrice__: N'oubliez pas je vous ai dit que c'était au __départ c'était comme beaucoup de fic ne décrochez pas !!! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews vous être formidable !! _

_Merci une nouvelle fois à ma Beta H0una !!! _

_Misiri-addict ! _


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

- « Jasper, je pense que je suis peut être enceinte. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Peut-être que je ne l'avais pas entendue correctement. Je la regardais avec l'incrédulité la plus totale. Ne savait-elle pas que c'était impossible pour elle d'avoir un bébé ? Peut-être que je ne le lui avais pas expliqué.

- « Quoi ? » Demandais-je, juste pour être sur.

- « Je sais que ça à l'air fou, mais je pense que je le suis peut être. » Elle sourit et je pus sentir son optimisme.

- « Bella, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu savais que c'est tout simplement impossible pour toi de concevoir un enfant. Ton corps de fonctionne plus comme ça. Tu es un vampire. »

- « Oui, je le réalise, mais je suis toujours une femme et je connais mon corps. Je ne suis pas censée dormir et pleurer non plus, mais je peux le faire. »

- « Je pense vraiment que c'est un reste de ta vie humaine, ou peut être que ce sera d'une certaine façon relié à ton pouvoir. »

- « Et vomir et avoir des envie irrésistibles de nourriture humaine, c'est aussi une partie de mon pouvoir ? »

- « Quand as-tu vomi ? » C'était de mieux en mieux.

- « Plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

Elle semblait souffrir des symptômes de début de grossesse, mais je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être possible, et je n'allais pas l'encourager dans ces absurdités. Je pouvais déjà sentir son excitation grimper.

- « Bella, s'il te plait, soit rationnelle. Je suis un vampire depuis longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire. Je suis désolée, Darlin', mais il doit y avoir une autre explication pour ce que tu ressens. »

- « Jasper, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je sais que j'ai raison. Je suis contrôlée par mes hormones ; toi-même tu as dit que mes émotions étaient dérangées. Quand tu rassembles ça avec les autres choses que j'ai faites récemment est ce que ce n'est pas censé ? »

Elle avait raison, mais je devais mettre fin à ce faux espoir. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche.

- « Chérie, je vais appeler Carlisle pour qu'il t'explique pourquoi tu ne peux pas être enceinte, d'accord ? » Je sentis sa déception.

- « D'accord, appelle le, mais ne l'influence pas. Contente toi de lui expliquer mes symptômes et voit à quelles conclusions il arrive. »

- « Bien. » Dis-je alors que Carlisle répondait. « Carlisle, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Jasper, je vais bien, et comment allez-vous Bella et toi ? »

- « Et bien, c'est pour cela que j'appelle. Bella ne se sens pas elle-même dernièrement et je pensais que peut être tu pourrais aider. »

- « Je vois. » Dit-il. « Lui as-tu expliqué que c'est normal pour elle d'être triste ou déprimée, et que c'est parfaitement normal qu'elle ait une envie irrésistible pour les humains ? »

- « Oui, et bien, ça ne semble pas être un problème. En fait elle n'a pas envie de sang d'aucune sorte. » Oserais-je lui dire ce que je lui avais acheté pour diner ? « Elle a perdu son intérêt dans la chasse et, et puis, elle pleure de vraies larmes et elle a fait une sieste plus tôt. » Ca avait l'air aussi ridicule que je le craignais et je ne lui avais même pas encore dit ce que Bella pensait.

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? » Demanda Bella. Je mis mon doigt sur mes lèvres.

- « Carlisle, tu es là ? »

- « As-tu dis qu'elle pleurait des vraies larmes et qu'elle dormait ? »

- « Elle a aussi voulu manger un cheeseburger et elle a vomi. »

- « Et bien, bien sûr qu'elle a vomi après avoir mangé ça. A quoi pensais-tu en la nourrissant d'une telle chose ? » Son ton était un petit peu énervé maintenant ; plus comme mon père.

- « Non, elle n'a pas vraiment mangé de nourriture humaine, pas encore, elle en a juste envie. Elle n'a pas chassé en 3 jours. Carlisle, as-tu déjà vu quelque chose comme ça avant ? » S'il te plait dit que c'est le cas ! « Carlisle ? » Son silence me rendait nerveux.

- « Oui, je suis toujours là, mais j'essaye de comprendre. Je vais devoir faire des recherches, mais non je ne peux pas dire que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un vampire faisant ces choses. » Il gloussa. « Il fallait que ça soit notre Bella. Tu as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de sang ? »

- « Non, ça semble la dégoûter. » Je regardais Bella qui haussa les épaules en s'excusant.

- « Y-a-t'il autre chose que tu penses que je devrais savoir avant que je ne vienne ? Je vais devoir la voir moi-même. »

Si je lui disais ce que Bella pensait, il penserait surement que j'étais devenu fou. Donc, je décidais de la laisser le faire.

- « En fait, Bella a une théorie qu'elle aimerait te soumettre. Ça va te sembler grotesque, mais j'espère que tu pourras lui faire entendre raison. Je te la passe. » Je mis le haut parleur.

- « Bonjour, Carlisle, comment allez vous ? » Demanda Bella.

- « Je vais bien, chérie, mais j'ai appris que tu traverses certaines choses. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète car je suis sûr que je vais arriver à comprendre. »

- « Je pense que j'ai déjà compris. Je sais que Jasper ne pense pas que ça soit possible, mais n'êtes-vous pas d'accord que mes symptômes indiquent que je suis enceinte ? »

- « Et bien, oui, les pleurs, la fatigue, les nausées et les envies sont tous liés à la grossesse, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit applicable dans ton cas. » Je savais que Carlisle rejetterait sa théorie.

- « A moins … » Dit-il.

A moins que quoi ? Etait-il sérieusement en train d'envisager cette idée ?

- « Quoi Carlisle ? » Demanda Bella pleine d'espoir.

- « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles de quelques chose pour moi. Ce sera difficile parce que c'est ta mémoire humaine et je ne suis pas sûr d'à quel point elle est vivace pour toi. »

- « Mon enfance est vraiment floue, mais je peux me souvenir de tout ce que Jasper et moi avons expérimenté. » Elle me sourit.

- « C'est une preuve de combien la connexion entre vous deux est forte. Mais ça va être en notre faveur pour ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plait essaye et soit la plus précise possible. J'ai besoin de savoir, quand est-ce que tu as eu tes dernières règles ? » Bella réfléchi pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

- « C'était environ 13 jours avant le mariage. »

- « Tu es sure ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, parce que j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à porter cette belle robe blanche, et enfin vous savez. » Elle était embarrassée. Je pris sa main et la serra doucement.

- « Bella ça voudrait dire que tu as ovulé a peu près au moment de ta transformation, donc je vais devoir vous poser une question plutôt intime. » Elle rougit à la pensée de la prochaine question.

- « Carlisle » Dis-je fortement. « Bella et moi avons toujours utilisés des protections avant la nuit où je l'ai transformée. »

- « Donc, tu es en train de dire que vous avez eu des rapports non protégés pendant qu'elle était encore humaine ? »

- « Oui, mais seulement quelques minute même quelques secondes avant que je ne la morde. Donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment … » J'y pensais pendant une seconde et réalisais qu'il pouvait y avoir une faible possibilité, une très petite, mais une possibilité tout de même.

- « Jasper, tu comprends où je veux en venir n'est ce pas ? »

- « Tu penses que nous pourrions l'avoir conçu dans les derniers moments de la vie humaine de Bella. » Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment arriver ? Qu'elles étaient les chances ? D'accord, nous avons affaire à ma Bella après tout.

Bella continuait de me fixer, mais je pouvais sentir combien elle était heureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop optimiste parce que ma prochaine question n'allait être plaisante pour aucun d'entre nous.

- « Carlisle, si c'était possible et que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai mis Bella enceinte. » Je fis une pause d'une seconde car je savais que ça allait la bouleverser. « Cette partie d'elle n'aurait-elle pas dû mourir aussi ? » Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

- « Je suis désolé bébé, mais je devais demander. Carlisle, si le corps d'une personne est essentiellement figé quand elle est transformée, est ce possible que le corps de Bella soit figé dans un état constant de grossesse ? »

Elle eut le souffle coupé à cette pensée et je pouvais sentir sa peur. Je lui envoyais une onde relaxante et lui fit signe de mettre sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle le fit et je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se calma à mon contact.

- « Et bien, oui, je pense que c'est une possibilité, mais tu as dit qu'elle commençait tout juste à avoir ces symptômes et que quand elle s'est réveillée la première fois après sa conversion elle était capable de chasser et de tolérer le sang animal. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. » Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

- « Ca m'amène à croire qu'elle est enceinte et que ça progresse. Elle n'est pas figée dans un état. Bien sur, je vais avoir besoin de l'examiner et de faire des tests et quelques sérieuses recherches, mais sais-tu combien se serai miraculeux si elle pouvait le porter à terme ? » Je pouvais sentir l'excitation de Carlisle maintenant. Je n'en étais pas encore arrivé là. J'essayais toujours de dépasser le fait que nous avions conçu un enfant.

- « Selon mes calculs, Bella devrait être enceinte d'environ à 7 semaines et demi et un ultrason standard pourrait relever un battement de cœur. »

- « C'est bien Carlisle, mais je n'ai pas vraiment accès à cet équipement. »

- « Non Jasper mais tu as une audition ultra-sensible et si un ultrason peut détecter le battement d'un cœur alors toi aussi. »

- « Oh, tu veux que j'écoute ? » Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

- « S'il te plait, comme ça au moins nous saurons si nous sommes sur la bonne voie, mais quelles que soient nos découvertes tu devras ramener Bella à la maison immédiatement. »

- « Bella, bébé, retourne toi pour moi. »

Elle était anxieuse, mais elle fit ce que j'avais demandé et roula sur le dos. Je me baissais, relevais sa chemise et mis doucement mon oreille contre son estomac tendu et plat. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un bébé grandissant dans son corps parfaitement taillé ; il n'était plus fait pour ça. Je centrais mon attention sur cette seule tâche, m'attendant complètement à ne rien entendre, mais il y avait quelque chose. Un minuscule petit son retentissant. J'écoutais pendant quelques secondes de plus voulant être certain que j'entendais vraiment le cœur de mon bébé. Bella était de plus en plus anxieuse alors qu'elle attendait que je finisse. Je mis mes deux mains sur son magnifique ventre alors que je relevais les yeux vers elle. Je savais de part les larmes dans ses yeux quelle savait déjà ce que j'allais dire.

- « Bella, » Murmurais-je « Tu avais raison, Darlin' ». Je lui souris.

D'autres larmes de joie glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle mettait ses mains au dessus des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son soulagement.

- « Jasper, » Dit Carlisle. « Tu dois m'amener Bella dès que possible. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

- « Bien sur. Je vais faire les arrangements à la première heure ce matin. »

- « Merci, Carlisle. » Dit Bella. Elle pleurait toujours.

- « Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, mais c'est encore très tôt et nous ne savons pas ce a quoi nous avons affaire. Ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales, et nous allons devoir surveiller Bella très attentivement. Vous comprenez ? »

- « Oui, je vais te les ramener tous les deux sains et saufs. »

- « Bella, toi essaye de te détendre et je te verrai dans quelques jours. »

- « Je le ferai. Dites bonjour pour moi à Alice et Esmée. » Je raccrochais.

- « Bella, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir douté de toi. » Je remis mon oreille sur son estomac. J'avais maintenant un nouveau son favori ; Le battement régulier et fort du cœur de mon nouvel amour.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Jasper, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? » Elle fit courir ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- « De quoi à l'air notre petit bébé là-dedans ? »

- « Exceptionnel. Je suis sans voix. » Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça arrivait. Je commençais tout juste à accepter le fait que je méritais Bella, même après tout mes pêchés passés, mais un bébé aussi ? Etait-ce juste que j'ai cela aussi ?

Je remontais sur le lit et la pris dans mes bras pour que nous nous faisions face l'un l'autre. J'embrassais ses lèvres alors que je faisais courir ma main sur son estomac. Elle me sourit.

- « Jasper, sais-tu combien je suis heureuse, je suis finalement capable de te donner quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais. »

- « Bella, je n'ai jamais rien attendu de toi. » Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle avait déjà fait le sacrifice ultime en acceptant que je la transforme ?

- « Je sais, mais tu m'as tellement donné, et je ne veux pas dire seulement les voitures, les maisons et tout ce que je pouvais demander, mais tu m'as donné l'immortalité pour que je puisse t'avoir pour toute l'éternité. Les choses que tu as faites pour moi que je ne pensais pas pouvoir te rendre, mais maintenant je peux te donner un bébé. » Je pouvais sentir sa joie.

- « Oh, Darlin', tu m'as donné tellement plus que ça. » Je caressais son ventre. « Tu me donnes une famille à moi et je te promets d'être toujours là pour vous deux. Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. »

- « Combien nous sommes chanceux Jasper ! Je n'aurais même pas pensé le souhaiter. »

- « Tu es un vampire très rare et tu es toute à moi. » Je la rapprochais de moi. S'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour faire ça il fallait que ça soit Bella. Quel autre mortelle aurait risqué de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, pas une, mais deux fois ?

- « Jasper ? »

- « Oui, bébé. »

- « Je peux avoir mon cheeseburger maintenant ? » Je souris.

- « Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. »

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Salut tout le monde !!!!!

Alors ce chapitre vous le trouvez comment ?

Je sais qu'il ne se passa pas grand-chose mais il faut bien que l'histoire se mette ne place !

Merci encore une fois à ma beta (promis je vais essayer de faire plus de fautes !) ;p !!

N'oubliez pas la petite review c'est notre seul salaire.

A bientôt et merci à tous vous êtes formidables !


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou !!!!  
**_

_**Alors pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre je vous publie ce chapitre sans correction de ma beta parce que le chapitre m'a été réclamé et il est traduit depuis un moment alors voilà !!**_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Pendant que Jasper était occupé à faire les arrangements pour nous ramener à Forks, je décidais d'écrire dans mon journal.

_Quel étrange parcours suis-je en train de faire. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'étais chez les Cullen promettant mon amour à Jasper, et maintenant nous nous préparons à y retourner pour que Carlisle puisse confirmer ma grossesse. Bien sur nous savions déjà qu'il y a avait un bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi car Jasper écoutait les battements de son cœur dès qu'il en avait la chance. Je dormis pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit la nuit dernière, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais mes yeux je trouvais Jasper collé à mon ventre. Il était déjà amoureux. Combien ce petit être était chanceux de l'avoir pour père. Combien j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir comme père de mon bébé. _

_Ce sera étrange de revenir à Forks et de ne pas être capable de partager cette expérience avec Charlie. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir revenir si tôt et maintenant il était impossible pour moi de le voir. Je ne ressemblais plus à la Bella qu'il connaissait comme étant sa fille, et maintenant j'étais mariée et enceinte. Non, je devrais juste me contenter des e-mails et des texto pour l'instant et ensuite peut être que Jasper pourrait m'aider à trouver un moyen pour que mes deux parents puissent tourner la page. J'en avais déjà assez dans les mains pour m'occuper de ça. Je savais sur quoi je devais me concentrer principalement. _

_Je tenais à retourner à Forks pour voir Alice. Elle me manquait et j'étais impatiente d'entendre si elle avait une quelconque prémonition sur tout ce truc de grossesse. Je pensais que c'était plutôt bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas vu le bébé dans notre futur. En fait, je ne lui avais pas parlé du tout depuis que nous étions arrivés ici. Carlisle et Esmée nous transmettaient ses amitiés, mais en fait je ne lui avais pas parlé. J'espère qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de nous dire et que c'était pour ça qu'elle nous évitait. Non, Bella, tu dois avoir des pensées positives et essayer de ne pas être sous tension. Je refusais que laisser quoi que ce soit de mauvais arriver à ce petit miracle qui avait élu domicile dans mon corps. Jasper n'était pas le seul qui en était tombé amoureux. Je devais faire quelque chose par rapport au fait que je faisais toujours référence à ce petit être comme à une chose. J'espérais que Alice serai capable de voir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. J'avais déjà une idée mais je ne voulais pas porter la poisse. _

- « Bella, tu as bientôt fini de faire ta valise ? » Jasper entra dans la chambre en courant tenant une valise vide. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée car il était au téléphone avec les compagnies aériennes. Je fermais mon journal.

- « Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demandais-je.

- « Nous partons dans une heure. J'ai réussi à nous avoir un vol aujourd'hui. »

- « Comment est ce que tu as fait ça ? »

- « Tu peux vraiment tout payer. J'ai affrété un avion. »

- « Jasper ? Pourquoi ? » J'étais sure que ça lui avait couté une petite fortune, mais j'avais vite appris que l'argent n'était vraiment pas un problème.

- « Parce que je veux te ramener à Forks dès que possible et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vols disponibles et je ne voulais pas ce que ça soit un obstacle. De plus, tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. « Tu n'as pas à tout prendre »

- « Pourrons-nous revenir avec le bébé ? » J'aimais l'idée que nous pourrions revenir ici, où j'avais été transformé et où nous avions conçu. « C'est notre première maison en tant que couple marié. »

- « C'est ta maison Bella, donc nous pourrons revenir aussi souvent que tu le désire »

- « D'accord ! Ca ne va pas me prendre longtemps pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin et ensuite nous pourrons partir. Tu veux chasser avant que nous ne partions ? » Il eu l'air surpris.

- « Tu le veux ? »

- « Non, mais je viendrais avec toi si tu veux. » Je savais que nous voyagerions pendant un moment et je voulais qu'il soit à l'aise.

- « Non, ça ira. J'y suis allé hier, donc je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à Forks. » 

- « Vont-ils s'attendre à ce que nous arrivions si tôt ? »

- « Oui, ils sont tous impatients que nous arrivions. Carlisle recherche et prépare toute sorte de tests pour toi pendant qu'Esmée prépare la chambre d'ami pour nous. Alice a garé ma voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport comme ça elle sera là quand nous arriverons. » Il commença à remplir sa valise. « Oh et j'ai même eu un texto déplacé de Emmett. Lui et Rose sont toujours à Dartmouth et vont essayer de revenir à la maison nous rendre visite bientôt. » Je ne voulais pas demander, mais je pensais que c'était mieux de se débarrasser de ça maintenant.

- « Jasper, et Edward ? Est-ce qu'il sait la nouvelle ? »

- « Carlisle va lui dire pour nous. Je sais qu'il est en paix avec le fait que nous nous sommes mariés, mais le fait que nous ayons un bébé est quelque chose de totalement différent et inattendu. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'est pas à Forks, donc nous allons avoir du temps pour s'installer avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison. »

- « Où est-il ? »

- « Il voyage de ci de là (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit), il prend tu temps de temps en temps pour voir différentes parties du monde, mais il retrouve toujours le chemin de chez les Cullen. »

- « Ca ne sera pas bizarre que nous vivions tous ensemble ? » Je ne voyais tout simplement pas comme ça allais pouvoir marcher surtout pour Edward. « Je ne veux pas prendre aussi cette partie de sa vie. C'est sa maison. »

- « En fait, Bella, c'est la maison pour nous tous. Nous faisons partie du Clan Cullen et nous avons besoin de Carlisle, donc Edward devra apprendre à vivre avec nous ou il devra s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de lui pour l'instant, tu as des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles te concentrer. » Je savais qu'il avait raison.

- « Toi et ce bébé sont mes seules préoccupations. »

- « Bien, allons y comme ça pour pourrons entendre ce que Carlisle a trouvé. Le plus tôt nous serrons près de lui le plus vite nous saurons ce à quoi nous avons affaire. »

Le voyage de retour à Forks fut sans incident bien que Jasper me laissa avoir un autre cheeseburger. Il disait que je ferrais mieux de l'apprécier maintenant parce qu'il avait le sentiment que Carlisle y mettrait un stop une fois que nous serions à la maison. Quelque chose à propos du fait que j'étais toujours un vampire et que je devais me nourrir grâce à ma source d'alimentation naturelle. Je savais que ça venait de lui, mais il n'allait rien me refuser, donc il allait forcer Carlisle à le faire. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il ne serait peut être pas aussi facile pour moi de faire marcher Carlisle à la baguette comme je le faisais avec Jasper. Donc, j'appréciais mon Cheeseburger tant que ça m'étais possible.

Je dormis pendant une bonne partie du voyage en avion pelotonnée contre la poitrine de Jasper. Heureusement il n'était pas possible pour lui d'être inconfortable car s'il avait été humain il aurait été raide et courbaturé à cause la façon dont j'étais pressée contre lui pendant des heures. Il disait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il voulait être aussi proche de moi. J'étais tellement fatiguée et j'étais contente d'avoir un long voyage en avion pour rentrer à la maison. Quand nous atterrîmes à Washington il pleuvait à torrent ; quel choc. Mon île ensoleillée en Grèce allait vraiment me manquer.

Comme promis Alice avait garé la BMW de Jasper dans le garage quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Jasper nous conduisis à Forks plus rapidement qu'un humain ne le pouvait, mais je remarquais qu'il ne conduisait pas a la vitesse qu'il aimait normalement. Je ris intérieurement car il était déjà en mode papa ; essayant de protéger son bébé même s'il était impossible qu'il ait un accident.

- « Nous y serons bientôt. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ais besoin avant que nous n'allions à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non, ça va. » Vraiment c'était le cas. J'avais dormi pendant plusieurs heures et j'étais bien nourrie. Je me sentais mieux que je ne l'avais était depuis quelques jours et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse de ce que j'avais dans la vie. J'allais avoir un bébé avec cet homme incroyablement généreux, sensible et superbe. Soudainement mes hormones durent se réveiller car la pensée de Jasper étant père me fit pleins de choses bizarres à l'intérieur. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et sourit. Il me rendit mon sourire alors qu'il me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Seigneur, il était sexy. Le désir me submergea et je ne pus me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur comment j'allais faire pour faire en sorte qu'il me prenne ici et maintenant.

- « Bella, je suis un empathe, tu te souviens ? » Il rit. Je gloussais.

- « Je suis désolée bébé mais tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien. »

- « Et bien, modère tes ardeurs. Nous sommes presque sur la route qui mène à la maison. »

- « La route avec tous ces virages aveugles ? » Je commençais à imaginer toutes les possibilités diaboliques dans ma tête. Mon désir pour lui devenait plus fort de seconde en seconde. Il le sentit car il sortit rapidement de la route pour se diriger vers une impasse. Il gara la voiture et se pencha pour me donner un baiser torride laissant ses mains s'égarer sur mon corps. C'était facile !

Je tendis le bras et commença à défaire sa ceinture. Il se saisit de mes mains.

- « Non, Bella, nous ne pouvons pas. »

- « Si, nous pouvons. » Je repoussais ses mains. « S'il te plait Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi. » Je frottais ma main contre renflement tendant son pantalon. « Je sais que tu le veux aussi. » Je léchais ses lèvres.

- « Je le veux toujours Darlin', mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne seras pas à l'aise ici et si je te blesse ? » Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Comment pouvait-il me blesser ? Puis ça me frappa.

- « Jasper, tu as peur de blesser le bébé. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? »

- « Bella, je suis extrêmement fort. » Il embrassa mon front.

- « Oui, mais tu peux être aussi extrêmement doux. Tu l'as prouvé encore et encore quand j'étais humaine. » Je commençais à embrasser son cou traçant mon chemin vers son oreille. J'insérais ma langue et la fit tourbillonner, soufflant de l'air froid. « S'il te plait Jasper … je te veux, je te fais confiance tu ferras attention et tu ne nous blesseras pas. » Je repris l'ouverture de sa ceinture et faisant sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Je glissais ma main dans son boxer et une fois que j'eu saisi mon prix je commençais à tremper mes sous vêtements. « Touche moi, Jasper, s'il te plait … »

- « Renarde ! » Il repoussa son siège aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et me prit sur ses genoux. « Bella, si je fais quoi que ce soit de mal tu dois me le dire. » Je secouais ma tête pour signifier mon accord alors qu'il faisait glisser mon pantalon et mes sous vêtements vers le bas s'arrêtant pour caresser mon centre nu pendant une minute. Il attaqua ma bouche, mordant mes lèvres et poussant sa langue pour chercher la mienne. « Bella, tu goutte déjà dans ma main. »

- « Tu es tellement bon ! » J'essayais d'enlever son pantalon ; Il souleva ses hanches pour que je puisse le baisser. Je grimpais rapidement au dessus de lui ; le volant coincé contre mon dos, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que j'étais à quelques secondes de ressentir ce que j'avais vraiment besoin. Je soulevais mes hanches et m'abaissais prudemment sur érection palpitante et dure. J'étais déjà si mouillée que je glissais sans efforts jusqu'en bas de son manche sentant chaque partie de lui me remplir. Alors que je bougeais de haut en bas je retrouvais ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes fiévreusement et je savais que nous ne durerions pas longtemps. Il passa sa main sous ma chemise, poussa mon soutien-gorge et trouve mon téton. Il fit doucement passer le bout de ses doigts sur mes seins déclenchant encore plus de désir chez moi.

Il déplaça ses mains plus que capables le long de ma cage thoracique alors que sa bouche trouvait son chemin vers mon téton… il commença à lécher et mordre ; appliquant la juste dose de pression, et béni soit-il, il ne négligea pas l'autre. Je continuais à rouler des hanches dans un mouvement de va et vient me permettant de satisfaire mon besoin. Je pouvais sentir son corps de granite commencer à se tendre et ainsi je me laissais aller.

- « Jasper … » J'enroulais les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'amenais aussi proche que je le pouvais. Son excitation avait une odeur glorieuse ; c'était ma nouvelle odeur favorite. Je continuais mes mouvements alors que Jasper se libérait au plus profond de moi.

- « Bella … ne t'arrête pas ! » Il ferma les yeux plissant ses paupières. Je ne pouvais même pas rêver de ruiner son orgasme, donc je gardais mon rythme régulier. Je fixais ce bel homme accaparé par son propre plaisir, et j'étais fière du fait que je puisse lui faire ressentir ça. Il pressa son front contre le mien et rit. « Je sens cette arrogance. Terriblement fière de toi, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Je te l'avais dit que nous pouvions le faire. » J'embrassais ses lèvres.

- « Oui, tu l'as dit, mais maintenant nous ferrions mieux d'aller à la maison avant qu'ils ne sentent notre présence. » Il me tendit mon pantalon.

- « Vont-il savoir ce que nous venons juste de faire ? » Je rougis.

- « J'en ai peur car il ont aussi des sens hors normes. » Il rit.

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » J'étais vraiment embarrassée qu'il sache que nous avions dû nous arrêter pour un coup rapide sur le chemin de la propriété. Je me rassis sur mon siège.

- « Bella tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné le choix. » Dit-il alors qu'il remontait son pantalon. Je souris.

- « Non, je suppose en effet, mais ça valais l'humiliation je suppose. »

- « Ils ne diront rien. Ce n'est pas comme si Emmett était là. » Il conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Alors que nous approchions de la maison Carlisle, Esmé et Alice nous attendait. « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'ils savaient que nous étions là. » Il sortit et m'ouvrit la portière. J'hésitais. « Vient vilain fille, c'était ton idée. » Il me fit sortir de la voiture.

- « Oui, mais c'est ta faute parce que tu me donnes tout ce que je veux. » Je courus immédiatement vers Alice et lui fit un gros câlin. « Tu m'as manquée ! » Elle me relâcha et ils me fixèrent tous les trois. Pouvaient-ils être encore moins discrets ? « Mais enfin, Jasper est mon mari. Pourquoi est ce si choquant que nous couchions ensemble dans la voiture ? » Je rougis à mon franc parler. Jasper me rapprocha de lui et murmura :

- « Chérie, ils sont sidérés par toi. Ils ne t'avaient pas vu dans ta forme vampirique avant. » Ils rirent tous. Moi, bien sur, j'étais mortifiée.

- « Oh, et bien, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » Esmée fit un pas en avant et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu es tout aussi éblouissante que je l'avais imaginé. Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. » Elle prit Jasper dans ses bras.

- « C'est bon de te voir Esmée. » Dit-il.

- « Bella tu es étonnante » Ajouta Alice. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'imaginer les possibilités de garde-robe, mais je suppose que nous devrons commencer avec les vêtements de maternité. » Elle sourit à Jasper. Il la prit dans ses bras. « Félicitation papa. »

- « Merci Alice, mais pourquoi pas d'avertissement ? » Demanda-t-il. Alice regarda Carlisle pour avoir de l'aide.

- « Il semblerait qu'Alice ne voie pas Bella. » Dit Carlisle.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » J'étais confuse. Carlisle nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras et ensuite tint la porte ouverte nous faisant signer d'entrer. Nous le suivîmes tous dans le salon.

- « Alice » Demanda Jasper alors qu'il me prenait sur ses genoux « Tu ne vois pas du tout le futur de Bella ? »

- « Non, pas depuis la nuit où tu l'as transformée. Je vois tout le reste, juste pas Bella et par conséquent toi, mais c'est probablement parce que vous êtes très entremêlés. »

- « Pourquoi cela Carlisle ? » Demandais-je.

- « Je ne suis pas sur. Ça a peut être quelque chose à voir avec le bébé, ou ça pourrait être toi, Bella. Tu étais immunisée au pouvoir d'Edward quand tu étais humaine, et peut être que maintenant que tu es un vampire, quelle que soit cette bizarrerie, c'est plus fort. »

- « Mais je peux toujours manipuler ses émotions. » Dit Jasper.

- « Oui, et bien, nous pourrons essayer de comprendre cela plus tard, mais là tout de suite je doit commencer avec Bella. »

- « Carlisle, » Sermonna Esmée « Nous savons que tu es excité, mais ils ont fait un long voyage. Laisse-les s'installer. » Elle nous sourit. « J'ai préparé l'aile Ouest de la maison pour vous. Elle a une salle de bain privée et une pièce supplémentaire en dehors de la chambre. J'espérais que vous me laisseriez la transformer en nurserie dans le cas où vous décideriez de rester. »

- « Maintenant qui est-ce qui est excitée ? » Demanda Carlisle.

- « C'est gentil, Esmée, mais nous ne voulons pas déranger. » Dis-je.

- « Ça ne dérange pas du tout. Me permettras-tu de le faire Jasper ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Bien sur Esmée. Je suis sur que nous allons être là pendant toute la durée de la grossesse de Bella et une fois que le bébé sera arrivé ce sera agréable d'avoir une nurserie. Tu ne penses pas Bella ? » J'aimais l'idée que nous restions ici au moins pendant un moment après que le bébé soit arrivé.

- « Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. »

- « Jasper, » Dit Carlisle. « Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Bella à l'étage pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir et ensuite venir me voir dans mon bureau et je vous informerai de ce que j'ai trouvé jusque là et nous pourrons faire quelques tests ? » Il me regarda « Si tu es d'accord » Il sourit.

- « Oui, je veux commencer aussi tôt que possible. » Je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien avec mon précieux petit bébé et le moyen le plus rapide de le faire était de laisser Carlisle m'examiner.

_**Jasper's Point Of view**_

Nous nous assîmes patiemment dans le bureau de Carlisle attendant qu'il ait fini d'écrire dans son carnet. Alice et Esmée voulaient entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et nous n'avions pas objecté. Bella était passé par deux jours de tests et nous étions impatients d'entendre les conclusions auxquelles Carlisle était arrivé. Les ultrasons avaient confirmé que Bella était maintenant enceinte de 8 semaines de ce qui apparaissait comme être un fœtus fort, en bonne santé et normal. Carlisle leva finalement les yeux de ses notes.

- « Bella, merci de m'avoir permis de faire tous ces tests. Tu es une bonne patiente. »

- « Je ferrais tout ce que vous me direz. Je veux que cette grossesse soit un succès. » Je pris sa main.

- « Quelles sont tes conclusions Carlisle ? » Demandais-je. J'évaluais ses émotions et il ne semblait pas du tout stressé. C'était bon signe.

- « Et bien, pour autant que je puisse dire Bella est en très bonne santé tout comme le bébé. Ton corps semble s'adapter et s'ajuster pour recevoir le fœtus. »

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Alice. « Je veux dire nous ne sommes pas censés changer de cette façon. »

- « Non, Alice, habituellement nous ne le somme pas, mais la nature est bizarre. Je crois que c'est parce que Bella était humaine quand elle a conçu, elle à emmené cette part avec elle. Le bébé est un hybride ; moitié humain, moitié vampire. Je suis capable de le confirmer grâce au sang. »

- « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Que ce que ça signifie pour le bébé ? » Demandais-je.

- « Et bien, c'est une situation unique, une pour laquelle nous aurons besoin de faire de plus amples recherches. Mais, parce que le bébé est à moitié humain Bella a conservé quelques uns de ses traits humains. Bien que son cœur ne batte pas soutient d'une façon ou d'une autre cette petite vie. C'est vraiment un miracle. »

- « Donc c'est pour ça que je peux pleurer et dormir ? Parce que je bébé m'aide d'une certain façon à rester humaine ? » Demanda Bella.

- « Je crois. Tu es entièrement vampire ; je suis capable de le prouver de part ton ADN, mais aussi longtemps que cet enfant grandira en toi ça te gardera en partie humaine. C'est simplement une nécessité pour que le bébé prospère. »

- « Est-ce que c'est comme une grossesse humaine normale ? Vais-je le porter pendant 9 mois ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Là tout de suite, tu es sur le piste pour accoucher dans 7 ou 8 mois, mais j'en saurai plus au moment où tu progresseras. Maintenant nous devons parler de ton alimentation. » Elle me lança un regard.

- « Je n'ai rien dit. » Lui dis-je.

- « Bella, je vais t'autoriser la nourriture humaine parce que visiblement tu peux la tolérer et c'est ce que veux le bébé, mais tu es un vampire et tu dois avoir du sang ou sinon ça ne te réussiras pas. Le bébé en aura besoin aussi puisque qu'il est à moitié vampire. » Carlisle n'allait pas renoncer sur ce point, je pouvais sentir son insistance sur le sujet.

- « Bella, » Dis-je « Ce ne sera pas si mal. Je vais t'aider. »

- « Je boirai le sang si je le dois, mais je ne veux pas chasser. Peut être que c'est un truc maternel, mais je ne veux rien tuer. »

- « Nous sommes tous conscient de ça Bella. » Dit Esmée. « Carlisle ? »

- « Bien sur, nous pouvons prendre des tours pour te rapporter du sang quand nous irons chasser. Ça te va ? » Elle secoua la tête pour signifier son accord.

- « D'accord ça semble être tout pour le moment, mais Jasper est ce que je pourrais te dire un mot ? » Demanda Carlisle.

- « Bien sur. Bella, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demandais-je.

- « Non, » Répondit Alice pour elle « Je voulais emmener Bella faire du shopping de toute façon pour des vêtements de maternité. »

- « Alice ? » Bella lui pointait son estomac toujours plat.

- « Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour se préparer. Et si ce ventre éclate demain ? Allons au centre commercial. »

- « Non ! » Dis-je « Tu ne peux pas la faire parader dans le centre commercial de Forks. Et si quelqu'un qu'elle connait la reconnait ? »

- « Tu penses que je suis stupide ? » Demanda-t-elle « Je vais l'emmener à Seattle, Jazz. En plus ils ont un meilleur choix. » Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

- « Tu ne fais pas tout le trajet avec elle jusqu'à Seattle sans moi. Non, c'est trop loin. » Je n'aurais aucun contrôle sur ce qui arriverait à Bella et au bébé là-bas.

- « Alice, » Dit Bella « Jasper est un petit peu surprotecteur là tout de suite. »

- « Un petit peu ? » Elle me regarda « Je suis juste contente de ne pas avoir eu de bébé avec lui. » J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire combien c'était inapproprié, mais elle me coupa. « Relax ! Nous irons sur internet. Est-ce que Bella est autorisée à surfer sur le Web ou est ce que c'est trop dangereux ? Viens Bella. » Elle la leva de sa chaise. « J'espère que tu as la carte de crédit de Jazz car nous allons dépenser un montant d'argent indécent. » Elle me regarda « Indécent ! » Je ris.

- « Profite ! » Elles quittèrent la pièce, mais Esmée resta avec nous. L'onde qui s'émanait d'eux deux ne me faisait pas me sentir très à l'aise. Ils étaient sur le fil, et ça me rendait anxieux.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le bébé ? » Demandais-je.

- « Rien. » Dit Carlisle d'un ton rassurant. « Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais jusque là. » Esmée s'assit à coté de moi.

- « Carlisle pense que nous devrions peut-être informer les Volturi de ce récent développement » Elle était inquiète.

- « Les Volturi ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je. Etait ce vraiment nécessaire de les impliquer dans ceci ?

- « Parce que c'est mieux s'ils entendent parler de la grossesse de Bella par nous plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent indirectement. Ça ne pourrait que nous causer des problèmes plus tard. »

- « Et bien, si tu le penses vraiment alors appelons les. » Je sentis un accès d'anxiété provenir d'eux deux. « Quoi ? »

- « Jasper, ce n'est pas quelques chose que nous pouvons faire par appel téléphonique. J'ai bien peur que tu doives aller en Italie. »

- « Et laisser Bella ? » Demandais-je.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Note traductrice :**_

_**Bonjour à toutes !! Alors tout d'abord je vous dois des énormes excuses mais mon PC n'allait pas bien et pour ne rien arranger mes partiels sont arrivés pile au mauvais moment … je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes celles qui attendaient le chapitre ! Voilà je coupe cours à mon message pour vous laisser apprécier le chapitre !!!**_

* * *

- « Et laisser Bella ? » Demandais-je. Visiblement il ne connaissait pas Bella, il n'y avait aucune moyen pour que je la laisse. « Carlisle ce n'est pas possible. »

- « Je suis désolé Jasper, mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen de protéger ta famille. Les Volturis peuvent être très vindicatifs quand ils le veulent. S'ils pensent que nous leur avons caché un secret de cette envergure, et bien, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. » Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais prendre Bella avec toi. Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils te laisseraient rentrer avec elle. »

- « Ca doit être obligatoirement maintenant ? Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre que le bébé soit né ? » Je suppliais.

- « Non, je crois que c'est mieux pour toi d'en finir avec ça aussi tôt que possible pour que nous puissions vivre cette grossesse sans avoir à regarder par-dessus nos épaules. J'irais bien à ta place, mais médicalement parlant je ne vois pas comment je pourrais quitter Bella. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de docteur de rechange. »

- « Non, bien sur, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles et que tu laisses Bella. Je vais le faire, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas d'interférences ou de conséquences futures. Quand penses-tu que je devrais partir ? »

- « Dès que possible. Je vais contacter Aro, Caïus et Marcus et les informer que tu souhaites les rencontrer. »

- « Carlisle, » Dis Esmée « Je ne pense pas que ça soit sage de l'envoyer seul. »

- « C'est vrai, peut être qu'Alice … » Je l'interrompis.

- « Non, Bella va avoir besoin d'elle pendant que je serais parti» Je ne lui prendrais pas aussi Alice.

- « Tu as raison. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Emmet et Rose t'accompagnent. Je vais les informer aujourd'hui et prendre toutes les dispositions pour votre voyage. »

- « Bien. » Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était en train d'arriver. Comment allais-je pouvoir la quitter ?

- « Jasper, » Je pouvais sentir ses remords « Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous. De plus, s'il y a déjà eu un autre vampire qui a pu faire ce que Bella fait il le sauront. Tu pourras avoir quelque unes des réponses que nous cherchons. Ce voyage ne sera que profitable à Bella et au bébé. » Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais complètement confiance en son jugement. Il connaissait bien les Volturi et je devais suivre son conseil.

- « Je comprend Carlisle, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Bella. »

- « Essaye de ne pas la bouleverser. » Dit Esmée. « Dit lui que nous serons si occupée à planifier la nurserie que tu n'auras pas le temps de lui manquer. » Elle me prit dans ses bras. « Tu seras de retour avant que nous ne nous en soyons aperçu. »

- « Jasper, » Dit Carlisle « Il y a encore une chose dont tu dois être conscient avant que tu ne partes. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Bella.

- « Les Volturi sont intrigués par notre clan depuis pas mal de temps. Ils semblent être fascinés par notre mode de vie et la façon dont nous sommes connectés comme une famille. Sans mentionner le fait que 3 d'entre nous on des pouvoirs actifs ; nous sommes sans précédent dans le monde vampirique. Comme tu le sais nous somme une race rare nous les Cullen. »

- « Oui Carlisle, je sais mais en quoi est-ce un souci ? »

- « Et bien, nous venons d'ajouter deux nouveaux membres, si tu compte le bébé et Bella est, d'aussi loin que nous le sachions, un vampire extrêmement rare. Ça va seulement les intriguer d'avantage. Tu auras besoin d'utiliser ton pouvoir avec sagesse, contrôler leurs émotions et faire attention qu'ils n'essayent pas de te convaincre ou te piéger pour te faire faire quelque chose qui t'empêcherai de nous revenir. »

- « Carlisle rien ne m'empêchera de revenir vers Bella. Rien. » Je traversais le couloir pour la trouver, mais d'abord je devais le calmer et me concentrer. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ou l'inquiéter. Esmé avait raison, je serais de retour avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui manquer.

- « Jazz ? » Dit Alice alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Bella. « Je suis désolée »

- « Tu sais, mais comment ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas voir … »

- « Je ne peux pas, mais Carlisle me l'a dit. Je veux y aller avec toi, mais je pense que je devrais rester avec Bella. »

- « C'est ce que je veux aussi, Alice. J'ai besoin que tu prennes soin d'elle pour moi. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive pendant que je suis partit je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

- « Rien ne va lui arriver. Tu peux me faire confiance avec ces deux là. » Elle était très sincère.

- « Elle est juste tellement nouvelle dans cette vie et maintenant enceinte aussi. Avec moi qui pars, je ne sais pas si elle va pouvoir en supporter d'avantage. »

- « Elle est forte Jasper. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle était destinée à être l'une d'entre nous et maintenant elle va avoir un bébé, ton bébé. Tu dois avoir foi en elle. Elle peut le faire. » Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- « Tu sais quoi Alice ? Même si tu traverses cela en étant aussi aveugle que le reste d'entre nous, je ne parierais toujours pas contre toi. Je t'aime Alice, tu le sais pas vrai ? » Je lui souris.

- « Oui, je t'aime aussi, idiot trop sensible. Maintenant va retrouver ta femme et fais tout ce que tu peux pour la convaincre que ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour le bien du bébé. Elle comprendra. Je peux déjà voir combien elle aime ce bébé et veux désespérément le faire pour toi. »

- « Je sais. » J'ouvris la porte et trouva Belle devant l'ordinateur portable. « Toujours en train de dépenser de l'argent ? » Je souris. Elle bondit et couru dans mes bras.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » Oh, ça allait être plus dur que ce que je pensais. Je la menais jusqu'au lit et la prit sur mes genoux. « Je suis impatiente de te montrer tout ce qu'Alice et moi avant trouvé pour le bébé. » Elle sourit.

- « Toutes les choses ? Je ne suis pourtant pas partit si longtemps ? »

- « J'aime la vitesse vampirique !» Elle gloussa.

- « Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur. » Je pouvais sentir toutes les émotions positives et heureuses émaner d'elle. Ça aurait été contagieux si je ne partais pas dans quelques heures.

- « Je suis ravie par ce qu'a dit Carlisle. Le bébé est en bonne santé et aussi loin que nous le sachions notre fils le restera. »

- « Je suis désolé mais as-tu dis notre fils ? » Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

- « Hmmm, ouais j'ai cette impression. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un garçon. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, mais c'est une impression persistante. »

- « Pourquoi serais-ce me faire de faux espoirs ? Je serais tout aussi ravi d'avoir une autre magnifique fille dans mon existence. En fait, je m'étais imaginé une mini toi. » Je mis ma main sur son estomac. « Un garçon hein ? »

- « Je suis sure que Carlisle finira par être capable de le confirmer mais je ne pense pas me tromper à ce propos. » Elle mit sa main sur la mienne. « J'ai pensé à un prénom aussi et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. »

- « Bien sur, fait moi entendre ça. »

- « Cullen » Dit-elle simplement. Quelque part ça semblait avoir du sens.

- « Cullen Whitlock ? J'aime ça. »

- « Cullen Jasper Whitlock » Elle pressa doucement nos mains sur son ventre. « Ton fils » Je pouvais sentir combien elle était fière.

- « Notre fils. » Je l'embrassais doucement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais lui faire ça. Elle se dégagea de notre baiser et me fixa dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas, je peux le sentir. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tu peux le sentir ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser et j'ai reçu une onde étrange provenant de toi presque comme si tu avais besoin de me dire quelque chose, mais que tu ne savais pas comment. » C'était tout à fait exact, mais comment avait-elle pu le savoir.

- « Bella, est ce que tu ressens souvent les émotions des autres ? »

- « Jamais, mais tu évites la question. Dit moi. » Maintenant je pouvais sentir son anxiété.

- « Bébé, je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça, mais tu dois savoir que s'il y avait n'importe quel autre moyen je le trouverais, mais il n'y en a pas. » J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses émotions assez vite.

- « Tu dois me dire. Est-ce que c'est le bébé ? »

- « Non, Carlisle t'a dit la vérité à propos du bébé. » Elle se relaxa un peu.

- « Alors rien ne peut être si grave aussi longtemps que notre petit garçon va bien. »

- « Bella, tu connais les Volturi pas vrai ? »

- « Ces vampires en Italie ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je ris.

- « Oui, c'est eux. La plupart d'entre nous ne font pas référence à eux juste par les vampires en Italie cependant. En fait ils sont la hiérarchie quand il est question de notre espèce. Ils interviennent et nettoient les dégâts, déterminent ce qui est acceptable et rendent la justice quand les règles ne sont pas suivies. Nous essayons plutôt de rester hors de leur chemin. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à voir avec nous ? »

- « Et bien, Carlisle pense que c'est mieux si nous les informons de ta grossesse. Il pense que ça sera à notre avantage s'ils l'entendent de nous, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus et qu'ils ne pensent pas que nous ayons essayés délibérément de le leur cacher. »

- « Parce que ça serait mauvais. »

- « Vraiment mauvais. »

- « D'accord, bien, Carlisle les a-t-il appelés ? »

- « Oui, et voilà la partie à propos de laquelle je ne veux pas que tu paniques. Je vais devoir aller les voir en personne et leur expliquer notre situation unique. » Elle se contenta de me fixer. Elle ne paniquait pas, ne criais pas ou ne piquait pas de crise comme je m'y attendais. « Bella ? Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « Oui, mais pourquoi pensais tu que j'allais paniquer d'aller en Italie. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. » Elle sourit. « Est-ce que Carlisle va venir aussi ? Au cas où j'aurais besoin de lui ? » Elle m'embrassa. « C'est super Jasper. Ce sera comme une deuxième lune de miel. » Oh, Merde !

- « Bella, j'y vais sans toi. » Elle sauta de mes genoux et fut de l'autre coté de la pièce en un éclair. Je l'avais presque manquée. Je me levais et allais vers elle. « Bella, s'il te plait. » Je pouvais sentir sa panique.

- « Non ! Tu as dit que tu ne partirais jamais. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. « Tu as promis ». Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle la prenant dans mes bras. Je lui envoyais une onde de calme. « Bella, je dois le faire. »

- « Non tu ne peux pas partir. J'ai besoin de toi. » Elle essaya s'éloigner de moi. « Nous avons besoin de toi. » Elle toucha son estomac.

- « Chhhh, s'il te plait écoute-moi. » Je caressais ses cheveux. « Je ne serais pas partit longtemps. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je vais revenir. » Elle commença à sangloter. « Bella concentre-toi. Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas le cas ? »

- « Jasper » Elle commença finalement à se relaxer sous mon touché. « Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? »

- « Non, Darlin', J'ai juré que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Je dois le faire pour assurer notre futur. » Elle essuya les larmes de son visage.

- « Je comprend, et je ne rendrais pas ça plus dur pour toi. »

- « Oh, ma belle et brave chérie. Carlisle est en train de faire les préparatifs et Rose et Emmett viennent avec moi. Avec de la chance, Aro me recevra tout de suite. J'expliquerai la situation et peut être qu'ils auront quelques information à ce propos. Carlisle pense que si c'est déjà arrivé ils le sauront. Ça pourrait marcher à notre avantage. »

- « Combien de temps ? » Elle se pelotonna contre mon torse.

- « Deux semaines peut être ? Ca dépend vraiment d'eux. Leur vision du temps n'est pas comme la notre et puisqu'ils ont l'autorité ils vont probablement me faire attendre. Carlisle aura peut être un peu d'influence comme il a vécu parmi eux pendant un moment, mais j'en saurais plus une fois que je serais là-bas. »

- « Quand ? » Elle paniquait alors qu'elle anticipait ma réponse. Je resserrais ma prise autours d'elle.

- « Bientôt, probablement tard ce soir ou tôt demain matin. » Je le tournais vers moi pour que je puisse la voir. « Hey, le plus tôt je serrais parti le plus tôt je serrais de retour. Alice et Esmé vont te tenir tellement occupée avec les trucs pour bébé que tu ne sauras même pas que je suis parti. » J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. « Nous pouvons le faire. »

- « Je sais. Tu vas me manquer. » Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et dans ce baiser je pus voir le futur, pas comme Alice le pouvait, mais je pouvais envisager les années que Bella et moi avions devant nous à partager avec notre enfant miraculeux. La seule chose qui aurait pu rendre ce moment encore meilleur était si je n'avais pas à quitter ma belle. Mon téléphone vibra. Je brisais le baiser et mis la main dans ma poche.

- « Désolé, chérie, c'est Emmett. Je ferais mieux de répondre. » Elle acquiesça. Je répondis.

- « Hey, Emmett »

- « Frangin, j'ai appris que nous partions en voyage. Super ! »

- « Oui, Emmett. J'apprécie vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. »

- « Bien sur que je viens. Je vais faire en sorte que tu entres et que tu sortes sain et sauf et que tu retournes à ta jolie petite femme. Est-ce qu'elle a paniqué ? »

- « Non, elle l'a prit plutôt bien. » Je lui souris. « Comment Rose l'a-t-elle pris ? »

- « Est-ce que tu plaisante ? Elle a déjà fait les valises et elle est prête à rouler. Nous n'avons pas été en Italie depuis 25 ans. Elle est vraiment impatiente. Aïe ! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé la tête ? » J'entendis Rose dans le fond.

- « Donne-moi ce téléphone idiot ! Jasper ? »

- « Oui, Rosalie ? »

- « Je comprend l'importance de ce voyage et je sais que ça doit être très difficile pour toi de quitter Bella maintenant qu'elle est un nouveau né et enceinte. J'espère qu'Emmett ne t'a pas offensé en te faisant penser que je pensais que c'était des vacances. »

- « C'est très gentil de ta part Rose, mais non je ne suis pas offensé. Je sais combien tu peux être superficielle. »

- « Pauvre type ! » Grogna-t-elle.

- « Je plaisante. J'apprécie que tu viennes avec moi. » J'appréciais vraiment.

- « Et bien, nous sommes une famille et Carlisle ne nous a appris rien d'autre que rester soudés. Comment va Bella ? »

- « Elle va bien. Un petit peu contrariée que je doive partir, mais ça ira. » Je caressais son visage.

- « Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? » J'hésitais.

- « Ca dépend ? Tu peux être polie ? »

- « Oui, je veux juste lui dire quelque chose. Je te verrais à Rome. Fait bon voyage. » Je tendis le téléphone à Bella. Je sentis sa confusion.

- « Rose aimerait te parler. » Je n'avais pas à mettre le téléphone en haut parleur car je savais que je serais capable d'entre la conversation de toute façon. L'audition vampirique était toujours pratique.

- « Rose ? » Dit Bella.

- « Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Je vais bien. Merci d'avoir accepté d'aller avec Jasper en Italie. Ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour nous deux. »

- « Ce n'est pas un problème Bella, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te féliciter pour ta grossesse. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. » Je pouvais sentir le choc de Bella.

- « Oh ? C'est très gentil de ta part. »

- « Oui, et bien tu es vraiment chanceuse et j'espère que tu vas chérir chaque seconde »

- « Je le ferrais. »

- « Quand je reviendrais à Forks, j'aimerais t'en dire un peu sur moi et pourquoi j'ai été si dure avec toi. J'espère que tu me laisseras expliquer. »

- « Tu ne me dois aucune explication, mais j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi. »

- « D'accord, et bien je ferrais mieux d'y aller, nous devons aller a l'aéroport. Carlisle a pu nous avoir un vol pour Rome tout de suite. Prend soit de ma petite nièce ou neveux pour moi. »

- « Est-ce que tu prendras soin de Jasper pour moi ? » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau.

- « Bien sur, Bella. Je te le ramènerais dès que possible. » Elle raccrocha et me rendis le téléphone.

- « Carlisle leur a eu un vol cette nuit. » Elle était submergée par la tristesse. « Tu vas probablement partir bientôt aussi. »

- « En fait, pendant que tu étais au téléphone avec Rose j'ai pu entendre Carlisle finaliser ma réservation. Je dois partir dans quelques heures. »

- « Comment es-tu capable de faire ça ? Je ne semble pas capable de me concentrer sur une chose et tu entends de multiples conversations à travers toute la maison. »

- « Tu apprendras comment ces sens assez tôt. » Je la soulevais et la porta jusqu'au lit. Je m'installais à côté d'elle. « Bella, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. » Je pris son visage dans mes mains, touchais doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes, mettant tout mon besoin dans ce baiser.

Elle devait l'avoir senti. Elle glissa hors du lit et alors que je regardais elle se débarrassa lentement de ses vêtements me montrant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne me donnerait pas. Je me levais et la prit dans mes bras l'embrassant lentement. Il n'y aurait rien d'urgent ou de précipité ce soir. Je l'aimerais graduellement et tendrement, savourant chaque seconde que nous avions ensemble. Nous le ferrions durer …

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, avec mon assistance car égoïstement ça rendrait ça plus facile pour moi de partir, je la remis sur le dos et glisse lentement vers son estomac, pressant mon oreille contre celui-ci pour que je puisse écouter ce précieux petit battement de cœur une dernière fois avant de partir.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Note de la traductrice : Bonjour !!! Voici le chapitre suivant désolée pour le délai mais je suis très prise par mes cours mais maintenant que c'est les vacances ça ira un peu mieux je vais prendre de l'avance pour mieux vous satisfaire !! Sur ce bonne lecture !!!! **_

_**Bella's Point Of View **_

Je me réveillais seule. Mon lit était aussi vide que je l'étais. Comment allais-je faire ça ? Il me manquait déjà. Je mis ma main sur mon estomac remerciant le fait qu'une part de lui soit restée derrière lui. Je roulais sur le côté et vis une seule rose posée sur une note qu'il avait laissée sur son oreiller.

_Darlin',_

_Désolé de m'être enfuit comme un lâche et d'être parti alors que tu dormais toujours, mais je pense que nous nous sommes dit au revoir convenablement avant que tu ne t'assoupisses. S'il te plait sache que tu seras tout le temps dans mon esprit pendant que je serais partit et je te reviendrais aussi tôt qu'il me sera possible. Prend soin de toi et de notre précieux bébé. J'appellerais aussi souvent que je le peux. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Jasper._

Jasper … je t'aime. Mais, je peux être forte et je savais que deux semaines allaient passer vite. Alice me distraira tellement avec les vêtements et les fournitures pour bébé que Jasper sera de retour avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me levais, me douchais, m'habillais et suivit l'odeur d'œufs et de bacon. Alice, Carlisle et Esmée m'attendaient assis à la table de la salle à manger. Ils avaient toujours l'air tellement naturels dans les situations humaines. Je suppose que ce sont juste les années de pratique.

- « Bonjour Bella » Dit Esmée. « J'espère que tu as faim. »

- « Hmmm … Tout à l'air délicieux. Ça sent vraiment bon aussi. »

- « Ouais » Dit Alice « Nous devrons te croire sur parole sur ce point. » Elle avait l'air dégoutée.

- « Désolée. Je sais que vous pensiez que les choses seraient différentes pour moi à partir de maintenant. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à la tasse en face de mon assiette et réalisais que ce n'était pas du jus d'orange. Je fronçai mon nez et regarda Carlisle.

- « Un accord est un accord Bella » Me rappela-t-il.

- « Est-ce qu'on doit le faire aujourd'hui ? » Je regardais le verre de sang et soudainement je ne me sentais pas très bien. « Je le ferrais demain. »

- « Aller Bella. Si tu le fais je te laisserais avoir un cheeseburger cette semaine. »

- « Vous savez Jasper ne me ferrait jamais ça. » Dis-je. Alice et Esmée rirent.

- « C'était son idée. » Confessa Carlisle. « Pour le soudoiement du moins »

Non, je réalisais là et maintenant que je n'allais pas être capable de mener Carlisle par le bout du nez spécialement quand il faisait le sale boulot pour mon mari.

- « Je peux manger des œufs d'abord ? »

- « Bien sur. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Je vais bien j'ai juste très faim. » Dis-je alors que j'enfournais une fourchetée d'œufs. « Esmée c'est vraiment bon ».

- « Merci chérie. » Elle sourit.

- « Carlisle est ce que les Volturi vous on donné une indication sur combien de temps Jasper serait là bas ? » Il secoua la tête.

- « Malheureusement, ils peuvent être plutôt énigmatiques. J'ai essayé d'utiliser mon amitié avec Aro pour gagner un peu d'influence. Ils m'ont dit que Jasper était programmé pour les rencontré dans 2 jours. Donc, avec un peu de chance ils tiendront parole et le verront au moment prévu. »

- « Tiennent-ils habituellement parole ? » Demandais-je pleine d'espoir. Carlisle secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Habituellement non. Désolé. » Je dévorais mon petit déjeuner, mais ensuite je réalisais que je n'avais pas fini et les trois paires d'yeux qui me fixaient n'allaient pas me laisser l'oublier. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Bella ? »

- « D'accord, c'est bon, je vais le faire, mais je n'aimerais pas. Et qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? » Je réalisais que j'agissais comme une enfant, mais la pensée de boire cette tasse plein de sang me dégoutais.

- « C'est de l'élan et il est tout frais. » Alice sourit. Visiblement, elle était le traître qui l'avait ramené de sa chasse du matin.

- « Merci. » Je pris la tasse et l'amenais lentement à mes lèvres. Je décidais que le meilleur moyen était de d'avaler. « A la votre » Je fis descendre rapidement le liquide chaud, avalant seulement une fois.

- « Et bien ? » Demanda Alice.

- « Ce n'était pas si terrible. » C'était horrible, mais je ne voulais pas la blesser ; elle essayait seulement d'aider.

- « Menteuse ! » Elle rit.

- « Bella, je suis fier de toi. » Dit Carlisle « Une fois que tu auras eu le bébé les choses reviendront comme elles étaient quand tu as été transformée. Tu vas acquérir un gout naturel ou pas si naturel pour notre source d'alimentation, mais en attendant nous te fournirons tout ce que dont tu as envie. Tu dois juste avoir un verre de sang avec chaque repas. C'est pour ton bien et celui de Cullen. » Il sourit.

- « Jasper vous a dit à propos de mon intuition ? » Demandais-je.

- « Oui, et je ne vais pas douter de toi, mais nous pourrons confirmer ta théorie avec des ultrasons dans quelques semaines si tu veux. »

- « Oui, mais pas sans Jasper. » Je le voulais ici quand Carlisle confirmera que notre bébé était un garçon.

- « Non, pas sans Jasper. »

- « Allez, Bella » Dit Alice alors qu'elle se levait. « Esmée a dessiné des plans vraiment cool pour la nurserie et elle veux que tu les voient. »

- « Vraiment ? Ce fut rapide. »

- « Oui, Bella tu dois te rappeler que le reste d'entre nous ne dormons pas toute la nuit. » Dit Esmée en riant.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent plutôt rapidement, mais la planification de la nurserie commençait à me porter sur les nerfs. Alice et Esmée avaient plein d'énergie et n'étaient jamais fatiguées. Moi d'un autre côté j'étais toujours épuisée et ma nausée ne s'était pas apaisée. En fait c'était pire et je jurerais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ce sang animal. Je devais parler à Carlisle à ce propos. Les filles étaient tellement prises par les pochoirs que je décidais de faire une pause. Je m'esquivais en passant inaperçue et allais sous le porche derrière la maison. C'était un endroit plutôt tranquille et la journée était vraiment belle. C'était le début du printemps et il ne pleuvait pas pour changer. Bien sur le soleil n'était pas sortit, mais je prendrais ce que je pouvais.

Je m'assis dans le rocking-chair surdimensionné et commença doucement à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et j'imaginais mon petit dans mes bras, roucoulant et me souriant. Je l'imaginais toujours de la même façon : cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, peau pâle et une petite fossette sur son menton. Un Jasper miniature. Je commençais à m'assoupir, et fut tirée soudainement de mon sommeil par mon téléphone qui vibrait. Jasper !

Je le sortis rapidement de ma poche.

- « Salut ! » J'étais excitée.

- « C'est bon d'entendre ta voix Darlin' » Dit-il de son accent sexy du Sud. J'avais envie de pleurer.

- « Jasper, Tu me manques. Comment tu vas ? Tu les as déjà vus ? »

- « Whoa, darlin', ralentit ! Tu me manques aussi. Je suis seul sans toi et je ne les ais pas encore vus. J'ai parlé à la réceptionniste aujourd'hui et elle a dit que je pouvais venir demain matin et qu'ils pourraient me recevoir. » J'étais déçu car je pensais que ce serait fini maintenant.

- « Comment ça se passe ? »

- « Je peux entendre combien tu es abattue, Bella. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour le bébé. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? »

- « Son papa lui manque tout autant qu'il me manque. » Je pensais que lui parler me ferrait me sentir mieux, mais ça me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de le voir ; de le sentir dans mes bras.

- « Est-ce que tu prends soin de toi ? Tu fais tout ce que Carlisle te dit de faire ? »

- « Tu sais que je le fais » J'étais sure qu'il était en contact constant avec Carlisle. « Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour tout le chantage du sang animal. »

- « Oh, il t'a dit que c'était mon idée ? »

- « Oui, et je n'ai toujours pas eu mon cheeseburger pour l'avoir fait. »

- « Carlisle ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Il te laissera avoir tes cochonneries. Fait juste ce qu'il te dit, d'accord ? »

- « Tu as l'air bien. Tu chasses suffisamment ? »

- « Oui, Rosalie, Emmett et moi y sommes allés plus tôt ce matin. La campagne ici est quelque chose à voir. »

- « Ca a l'air bien. Je souhaiterais y être avec toi. »

- « C'est plus dur pour moi que tu ne le crois. J'ai été autour de Rose et d'Emmett toute la journée et laisse moi te dire que le désir qui irradie de ces deux là est sur le point de me rendre fou. Ce sont des moments où je souhaiterais pouvoir bloquer mon pouvoir. »

- « Est-ce que ça te fait penser à moi ? » Je souris.

- « Tout le temps, vilaine fille. Nous avons pris une limousine pour aller à l'hôtel et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois que nous y étions. C'était une bonne chose que Rose et Em' n'aient pas mon pouvoir. C'est une souvenir humain pour toi, mais je suis sur que si tu y penses suffisamment fort tu peux te souvenir. » Je n'avais pas besoin de penser si fort.

- « J'ai toujours tout mes souvenirs humains de toi. En fait c'est ce qui me permet de traverser ces nuits solitaires. »

- « Et bien quant tu as besoin de penser a quelque chose de torride souviens toi de ce trajet vers l'aéroport. » J'entendis sin autre ligne émettre un BIP. « Oh, Bella. Je dois prendre cet appel. C'est l'assistante personnelle d'Aro qui veut probablement confirmer mon rendez-vous. Je te rappellerais bientôt. Je t'aime. »

- « Je t'aime aussi bébé. » Il raccrocha. Reviens-moi bientôt. Je me réinstallais dans le Rocking-chair et laissais mon esprit s'égarer à nouveau sur le jour de notre mariage. Nous venions juste de dire nos aux revoir à tout le monde et étions montés dans cette grosse et belle limousine. C'était la première fois que j'y montais.

_Jasper fit sauter le bouchon du champagne et me servis un verre. J'en avais déjà trop bu a notre petite réception, mais il m'avais dit que nous faisions la fête. _

_- « Pour vous, Madame Whitlock. » Il me tendit un verre alors qu'il embrassait ma joue. « Pourquoi ne te relaxerais tu pas ? » Il mit la séparation entre nous et le conducteur et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre. _

_Il s'agenouilla devant moi et remonta lentement ses mains en dessous de ma jupe. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui. Il fit glisser lentement mes sous vêtements et les fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de l'enlever et de la jeter sur le siège derrière nous. Je le questionnais du regard. _

_- « Tu pourras les reprendre quand je le dirais. » Il releva ma jupe et commença à lécher l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me rapprochais de lui alors que j'agrippais ses épaules le rapprochant de moi. Alors que sa bouche faisait leur fête à mes cuisses, ses doigts avaient trouvés une meilleure place. Je gémis alors qu'il les inséraient dans mon cœur n'attendant que ça. Il ne se retint pas alors qu'il les poussaient en moi, les faisant tous glisser tantôt à l'intérieur tantôt à l'extérieur. _

_- « Oh, Jasper…Seigneur, tu vas me faire jouir… » J'avais a peine dit ces mors que je commençais à couler à torrent le long de mes jambes. Il fit glisser ses doigts à l'extérieur et les remplaça par sa langue, buvant autant de moi qu'il le pouvait. Pendant qu'il faisait cela je pus l'entendre défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Il retira sa tête d'entre mes jambes et me mis sur mes genoux pour que je sois avec lui sur le sol. _

_Il embrassa mes lèvres doucement et passionnément et je pus sentir le gout de mon excitation fraîche sur sa langue. Je ne suis pas sure de pourquoi, mais ça m'excita vraiment. J'amenais sa main qui venait tout juste d'être en moi a ma bouche et suça lentement chacun de ses deux doigts. Il n'enleva jamais ses yeux des miens. _

_- « Putin Bella c'était sexy … visiblement la vie maritale te réussis » Jasper ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, mais je découvrais que j'aimais ça. Il embrassa mon cou alors qu'il me retournait me penchant au dessus du siège, faisant courir ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et autour de ma taille. Il remonta ma jupe et fit glisser sa main sur mon centre toujours palpitant, m'écartant avec ses doigts alors qu'il pressait son érection contre moi. Je ne savais pas s'il n' était pas trop prit par le moment alors que lui posais une question importante. _

_- « Le préservatif, bébé ? » _

_- « Vitesse vampirique Darlin' … tu dois avoir manqué cette partie. » Il poussa rapidement en moi alors que je criais son nom. « Redis-le ». _

_- « Jasper…. » Je ne pouvais dire rien d'autre. Il continuait de claquer en moi faisant cogner ma tête contre le dos du siège, mais c'était trop bon pour que je m'en préoccupe. _

_- « Oh Bella, tu es plus étroite comme ça. Je peux aller tellement plus profondément. » Il passa son bras autour de mes hanches jusqu'à mon entrée et alors qu'il continuait à pousser en moi il massa mon clitoris créant des sensations entre plus intenses. Et pour la seconde fois pendant ce cours trajet j'étais sur le point d'exploser. _

_- « Jasper, jouis avec moi … » Dis-je difficilement. _

_Il poussa une dernière fois plus profondément qu'avant et se libéra dans le préservatif. Je le sentir le remplir avec son liquide froid. Ça me fit frissonner. Il me rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans le creux de mon cou. _

_- « Oui, la vie de mari et femme va être vraiment agréable Darlin'. » _

_- « Je t'aime M. Whitlock. » Nous nous écroulâmes tout les deux contre le siège. _

_- « Je t'aime aussi ma magnifique femme » _

Je souris à ce souvenir, mais je réalisais rapidement que j'allais devoir prendre une douche froide, si je ne voulais pas arrêter ma journée.

**Note de la traductrice** : Prochain chapitre edward POV !!!!! Avouez que vous avez hâte !!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

Note de l'auteur : Si je donnais des titres a mes chapitres celui-ci s'appellerait … La grosse révélation d'Edward.

Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que la route était chaotique ? Je vous ai dit que j'allais faire quelque chose de sombre, donc n'arrêtez pas de lire restez avec moi …

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

Je garais ma voiture devant la maison et passa comme un flèche par la porte et je sus immédiatement qu'il n'y aurait pas de grand retour aux bercails. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Ma famille avait tellement l'habitude de mes allées et venues ces dernières années que mon retour n'était pas un grand évènement. La maison était silencieuse. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle qui était au téléphone avec l'hôpital ou du moins je pensais que ça avait un lien avec un patient. Il parlait d'une sorte d'équipement d'ultrasons en 4D. Personne d'autre ne semblait être là hormis … Bella. C'était bizarre. Je savais qu'elle était là car je pouvais la sentir. C'était étrange puisque elle et Jasper étaient supposés être en Grèce. Peut être qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer sa phase de nouveau né tout seul et qu'il l'a ramenée à la maison pour que Carlisle puisse l'aider durant ces durs mois.

Je volais dans les escaliers avec ma vitesse surhumaine car j'étais anxieux de la voir. Elle était finalement l'une d'entre nous et la curiosité de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait me tuait, enfin pas littéralement, mais j'étais impatient de la voir sous cette nouvelle forme. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait vraiment désiré ; quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner et j'étais anxieux de voir comment elle s'adaptait.

Durant ces derniers mois j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé entre Bella et moi. J'étais en accord avec le fait qu'elle était avec Jasper car c'était ce qui devait être. Bien sur il y avait toujours des moments où je souhaitais ne jamais l'avoir quittée et peut être juste peut être aurions nous trouvé un moyen de défier le destin et de faire en sorte que ça marche. Selon Alice c'était tout simplement impossible et tout était comme ça devait être. Malgré tout, j'avais l'impression de faire des progrès. Carlisle pensait qu'une fois que je serais en paix avec tout cela nous pourrions tous être une famille. C'est ce que je voulais pour nous tous, spécialement pour Bella. J'avais besoin d'être dans sa vie selon ma capacité et je supposais que si ce n'était qu'en tant que « Frère » je le ferrais. C'était mieux que rien. Quand je leur avais donné ma bénédiction le jour de leur mariage je le pensais. C'était la seule façon de me faire pardonner pour ce que je leur avais fait à tout deux.

Alors que j'approchais de sa chambre j'eus un sentiment étrange. C'était dur a décrire, mais alors que je me rapprochais d'elle c'était comme si presque rien n'avait changé. Je savais qu'elle allait être différente, mais d'une certaine manière l'odeur de son sang semblait toujours m'appeler. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était plus humaine, mais pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'était ce petit son tambourinant. Avait-elle un animal ?

Sa porte était ouverte et elle était assise le dos vers moi lisant un magasine. Ce battement me rendait fou. D'où est ce que ça venait ? Elle releva la tête de sa lecture et avant qu'elle ne se retourne le mot le plus merveilleux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- « Edward ! » Elle se retourna et me sourit. « Je t'ais sentit et j'avais raison. » Elle était vraiment fière d'elle. Elle se leva du lit et vint vers moi.

Je la fixais pendant un moment. Je l'avais toujours trouvée belle, mais maintenant elle était exceptionnelle. Il était certain qu'elle était l'une d'entre nous, mais quelque part elle semblait rayonner et elle ne semblait pas aussi dure que le reste d'entre nous ; elle était plus douce plus comme un humain.

- « Salut, chérie. » Je lui souris « Tu es spectaculaire. » Elle baissa les yeux et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle rougissait. Ce n'était pas possible, mais peut être était ce la façon dont je la verrais toujours. Elle prit mes mains.

- « Donc tu approuves alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne peux pas croire a quel point tu as conservé ton humanité. Je veux dire tu es incontestablement un vampire, mais tu es rayonnante et tes traits ne sont pas aussi durs que ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est plutôt ravissant. » Elle rougit encore et cette fois j'étais sur de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

- « Tu es très gentil. Tu m'as manqué. » Le battement continuait de tambouriner dans ma tête.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Où est Jasper ? » C'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. Il la quittait rarement et je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il l'ait quittée durant ce stade de sa transition. Bien qu'elle n'agisse comme aucun nouveau né que j'ai rencontré. Elle n'était pas agitée ou distraite. Elle semblait vraiment être Bella, ma Bella.

- « Edward, as-tu parlé a quelqu'un récemment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Pas depuis trois semaine. Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu n'as pas vu Carlisle quand tu es entré ? »

- « Non Bella. Je t'ai sentie dans la maison et je suis venu te voir d'abord parce que je voulais te voir. » Elle sembla pâle tout à coup ce qui semblait être plus ce à quoi elle devrait ressembler. Et encore ce son !

- « Edward, j'ai besoin de m'assoir. » Elle libéra mes mains et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je paniquais. Elle avait l'air malade, si c'était encore possible.

- « Ca va passer. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pense que je dois te dire quelque chose. »

- « Tout ce que tu veux. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec où est Jasper ? » Pouvait-il l'avoir quittée ?

- « Oui, en fait ça a un rapport. » Elle me sourit. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Le pensait-elle vraiment ?

- « Bella je ne veux pas t'interrompre, mais entends-tu ce battement ? »

- « Battement ? »

- « Oui, presque comme un petit battement de cœur. Est-ce que tu as un chaton ici parce que ce n'est pas ce que je sens ? » Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

- « Un chaton ? »

- « Oui, j'entends un son étrange provenant de cette chambre. Pourquoi est ce si drôle ? »

- « Ce n'est pas un animal Edward. » Elle gloussa. « C'est mon bébé. » Elle mit une main sur son estomac. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

- « Bella, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

- « Je suis enceinte c'est pourquoi nous sommes revenus de Grèce pour que Carlisle puisse m'aider. » Enceinte ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était un vampire et nous ne pouvions pas nous reproduire. C'était impossible.

- « Je ne comprend pas. Peut être devrais tu m'expliquer. » Elle sourit.

- « Je sais que c'est fou, mais Jasper et moi d'une manière ou d'une autre l'avons conçu peu avant de me transformer. » Ils l'avaient conçu peu avant … Non ! Oh, Seigneur, Non.

- « Tu es tombée enceinte alors que tu étais humaine ? »

- « Incroyable n'est ce pas ? Jasper ne l'a pas cru non plus mais d'une certaine façon le bébé à été capable de se reconduire dans mon corps de vampire. »

- « Carlisle est sur ? » Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était en train d'arriver. « Quand l'as-tu conçu ? »

- « Edward, est ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

- « Je me demande juste comme ceci à pu arriver. Fais-moi plaisir. »

- « Et bien, Jasper et moi avons été intimes juste avant qu'il me transforme et c'est la seule fois où nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection, donc Carlisle la situe à cette nuit. » Elle se leva a nouveau. « Je crois que je vais être malade. »

- « Tu peux être malade ? » J'étais sidéré.

- « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais reste là jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. » Elle couru dans la salle de bain claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je m'éloignais du lit et heurta le mur. Je glissais le long de celui-ci et m'assis sur le sol plaçant ma tête dans mes mains. Enceinte ? Comment ? Elle l'avait conçu juste avant d'être transformée. Ils avaient toujours utilisé des protections … mais, je ne l'avais pas fait. Je fermais les yeux et repensa a cette nuit ; quelque chose que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire.

[Flash back]

_C'était la nuit avant le mariage. J'aurais du rester à l'écart, mais j'étais attiré vers elle… J'étais toujours attiré vers elle. J'essayais d'accepter qu'elle le voulait lui ; qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Je n'étais pas venu ici pour causer des problèmes. Je voulais seulement la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne lui promette son amour éternel. _

_J'avais seulement l'intention de m'assoir au dehors de sa fenêtre et d'écouter sa respiration calme et régulière. Je voulais entendre le son apaisant de son rythme cardiaque avant qu'il ne batte plus dans sa poitrine. Je n'avais jamais voulu être aussi proche, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. _

_Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle était dans les montagne en train de chasser pendant que Rose, Esmée et Alice étaient tellement prises par le mariage qu'elles n'avaient même pas réalisé que j'étais à la maison. Je passais par sa fenêtre comme je le l'avais fait si souvent quand elle vivait chez Charlie. Je voulais juste rester avec elle quelques minutes ; respirer sa merveilleuse odeur et ensuite je partirais. Personne ne saurait jamais que j'avais volé quelques moments à mon véritable amour. _

_Elle était parfaite ; comme une princesse. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étalés derrière elle, ses douces lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes et elle portait une chemise de nuit qui tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Elle devait avoir eu chaud parce qu'elle n'était pas sous les couvertures et je pouvais voir combien elle était vraiment magnifique. Sa peau était douce et crémeuse et le pyjama moulait son corps l'exposant d'une façon que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce n'était plus la fille perturbée et agitée dans des sweats miteux dont je me souvenais durant mes visites nocturnes du passé. C'était une femme belle et époustouflante en paix avec sa vie. _

_Je savais que j'aurais du partir, mais à la place je me rapprochais du lit ; m'agenouillant a coté de son visage. J'étais trop près et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Elle bougea sa tête vers moi, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle dormait toujours. Elle soupira et sourit. Elle était en train de rêver. Elle était si jolie. Ma Bella…_

_Elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et ensuite laissa trainer ses doigts sur son autre bras. Elle laissa échapper un autre petit soupir et ça éveilla quelque chose en moi. Je m'allongeais sans bruit a coté d'elle, me soutenant sur un coude. J'allais juste rester avec elle pendant quelques minutes et ensuite je partirais. Après tout c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais comme ça. Mon ange … _

_Son odeur m'envahissait. Je voulais presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais je savais que ça serait dépasser les bornes. Je ne devrais déjà pas être là. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son rythme cardiaque augmenta. De quoi était-elle en train de rêver ? J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans cette jolie petite tête. Elle déplaça sa main à sa gorge et fit courir légèrement le bout de ses doigts vers le bas passant entre ses seins et posant finalement sa main sur son abdomen. Elle gémit doucement « Yes, » alors qu'elle écartait légèrement les jambes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir de quoi elle était en train de rêver. Toute cette situation était trop tentante et avant que je n'ais pu m'arrêter je fis courir le bout de mes doigts empruntant le même chemin le long de son corps comme elle venait de le faire. Elle était si douce. Je mis ma main a coté de la sienne. C'était stupide, elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux à tout moment, mais là encore je pourrais être debout et être sortit par la fenêtre avant qu'elle n'ait même le temps de se concentrer. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et je pouvais dire de part sa respiration qu'elle était profondément endormie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle mit sa main sur la mienne et la guida de son estomac vers ses seins. Je pouvais sentir ses tétons sous ma paume. « Hmmm … » Elle soupira. C'était trop tard ; je n'irais nulle part. _

_Elle commença à déplacer ma main de haut en bas sur ses tétons durcis et je pouvais sentir son excitation augmenter avec chaque caresse. Et, à ce moment ça sentait meilleur que son sang ne le pourrait jamais. Je réduis immédiatement l'espace entre nous ; mon corps était maintenant contre le sien et je réalisais que mon pantalon commençait à être extrêmement inconfortable. J'étais proche d'elle maintenant. Je caressais sa joue de mes lèvres et la chaleur de sa peau me donna vraiment la chair de poule. Elle cessa soudainement de déplacer ma main sur son corps et elle relâcha sa prise. S'était-elle réveillée ? J'avais peur et pas parce qu'elle me trouverait ci, mais parce que j'aurais dû m'arrêter et je ne pensais pas pouvoir. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter maintenant. Elle respirait toujours calmement, donc je savais qu'elle dormait toujours, mais son excitation devenait plus forte. S'en était trop pour moi. _

_D'une certaine manière, le monstre en moi pris le dessus et je ne voulais pas le combattre. Je ne pouvais plus le combattre. Une part de moi souhaitait qu'Alice voie ce que j'étais en train de faire ou que Jasper me sente ici avec elle et qu'ils puissent m'arrêter, mais ça n'allait pas arriver. La seule chose qui arrivait était mon désir pour Bella. Je devais la posséder. Je m'assis et me mis entre ses jambes. Je relevais lentement sa chemise de nuit révélant ses superbes cuisses. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant de Bella avant, mais j'avais besoin d'en voir plus. Je caressais doucement ses jambes, déplaçant ma main entre elles. Elle gémit encore. Oh, ça me rendait plus dur. Mon désir augmentait et l'excitation que je ressentais était quelque chose de dangereusement nouveau pour moi. J'avais toujours était celui qui se contrôlait quand il s'agissait d'intimité et je n'abandonnerais jamais, mais là c'était un moment et un endroit différent et je ne voulais plus contrôler cette partie de moi-même. Peut être était-ce un pic de désespoir de savoir que je n'aurais plus jamais cette chance. Je voulais sentir Bella de façons dont j'avais seulement rêvé. _

_Je fis glisser ma main vers ses hanches et enleva lentement sa petite culotte en dentelle ; elle était déjà humide. Elle avait une odeur délicieuse. Oui, le monstre avait complètement prit le dessus. Je fit courir ma main sur son sexe mouillé et palpitant et je devins presque fou quand elle arqua ses hanches, se pressant contre ma paume. Non, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Je continuais à faire des allées retours avec ma main et elle continuait à faire ces petits bruits sexys. Elle rejeta sa tête d'un coté puis de l'autre et plus je la caressais plus elle était mouillée. Ce n'était plus assez. J'avais besoin de sentir ma Bella de l'intérieur. Je voulais faire un avec elle. _

_J'enlevais rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer et me positionna contre son entrée. Aussi fou qu'était ce moment, je savais combien je devais être prudent. Un seul faux mouvement et j'aurais pu l'écraser. Mais, même après avoir eu cette pensée rationnelle je ne pus pas m'arrêter. Je mis mon corps au dessus du sien supportant la plupart de mon poids sur mes avants bras. Elle sentit ma présence, mais je savais qu'elle était trop prise par son rêve pour se réveiller. _

_- « Bella, » Murmurais-je « Je t'aime. » Je pressais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je poussais en elle. Elle gémit a mon contact et ensuite commença à faire des allées et venues avec avoir et bien que je n'ais jamais fait ça avant c'était étonnamment naturel. Son étroitesse m'entourant créait une sensation incroyable. Je pouvais sentir combien ses plis étaient humides et chauds alors que je m'enfonçais plus profondément en elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors qu'elle agrippait les draps. A chaque poussée je sombrais plus dans la folie, et je savais que je ne serais jamais capable d'en revenir, mais que Dieu m'aide car ça en valait le coup._

_Elle tourna la tête sur le coté me permettant d'avoir accès a cette précieuse veine, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de mordre et ce serait mon venin qui circulerait dans ses veines pour l'éternité. Je pressais mes lèvres sur son cou et sentit le sang battre ; m'attendant. A moi. Une morsure et elle serait mienne pour toujours. Mais, mon corps avait d'autres projets alors que je sentais une soudaine et incroyable ruée courir en moi. « Oh … Bella… » Avec une dernière poussée je me libérais profondément en elle__. __Jamais de toute mon existence je ne m'étais sentit plus satisfait qu'à ce moment. Je n'aurais jamais besoin d'autre chose que de Bella. _

_Je glissais doucement hors d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je repoussais ses cheveux transpirants de son visage alors qu'elle soupirait. « Hmmm … » Elle s'était aussi libérée durant notre expérience ensemble, et ça me rendait fier d'une étrange façon._

_Je la tins près de moi et à ma surprise elle se pelotonna contre ma froide et dure poitrine. J'embrassais ses cheveux mais ensuite je fus soudainement sortit de ma félicité … _

_- « Jasper … » Dit-elle alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond et satisfaisant. _

_Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Mon manque de jugement était fini alors que je la relâchais rapidement et que je retrouvais mes vêtements. Je remis mon pantalon et me saisit de sa culotte. Je devais la remettre comme je l'avais trouvée, donc je la fis glisser pour la remettre en place et redescendit sa chemise de nuit. J'étais tellement honteux, mais au moins elle ne saurait jamais ce que j'avais fait. _

[Fin du flash back]

- « Edward … » Appela-t-elle. Je ne répondis pas. J'étais toujours sur le sol avec ma tête dans mes mains essayant de comprendre les conséquences de mon insanité. « Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle s'agenouilla à coté de moi. Oh, elle était si proche et elle sentait fantastiquement bon. N'était ce pas ça qui nous avait amené à ce bordel en premier lieu ? Ensuite j'entendis à nouveau ce son. Je ne pouvais pas échapper à ce petit et fragile battement de cœur. Bella n'avait pas idée que je pouvais être la cause de cette petite vie grandissant en elle.

- « Bella, » Murmurais-je « Je … » Comment allais-je expliquer ça ? Elle sourit.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que c'est toi qui viens juste de rendre ton déjeuner. » Elle toucha ma joue.

- « Bella… chérie, nous avons un problème. »

_**Note de l'auteur : Okay maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai dit que vous deviez rester avec moi ! S'il vous plait soyez gentils dans vos reviews !**_

_**Ce fut un chapitre incroyablement difficile à écrire pour moi, donc j'espère que vous pourrez surmonter la trahison de jasper et l'accepter comme une étape du voyage. **_

_**Je ne vous décevrais pas ! Merci comme toujours de votre soutient**_

_**Okay maintenant faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez … je vais être forte ! **_

_**Note de la traductrice : bonjours à toutes !!! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes !!! **_

_**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews !!! Voilà la Big révélation !! **_

_**Alors ??? **_


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes,

Je vous dois d'immenses excuses pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels … ajoutés a mes cours … hospitalisation … et bien voilà … actuellement ça va un peu mieux alors je recommence a traduire … j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop …

Voici le chapitre

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

- « Bella … love, nous avons un problème. » Je me relevais du sol et la rapprochais de moi. « Viens avec moi » Je pris sa main et la conduisis à l'autre bout du couloir.

- « Edward, où est ce que nous allons ? » Demanda-t-elle « Quel est le problèmes ? »

- « Nous devons voir Carlisle. » Je continuais à la mener dans le couloir. Elle était terriblement lente pour un vampire.

- « Carlisle » Appelais-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte de son bureau

- « Edward, je pensais bien t'avoir entendu dans la maison. Quand es-tu rentré ? » J'entrais et fis signe à Bella de s'assoir sur le canapé.

- « Il y a un petit moment et Bella m'a appris la nouvelle. »

- « Je vois » Il regarda Bella « Désolé, je voulais le faire pour toi. »

- « C'est bon, mais Edward semble un petit peu effrayé, donc peut être que vous pourriez tout lui expliquer et lui dire que ça ira pour moi. » Elle me sourit.

- « Oui, j'aimerais entendre tous les détails mais avant je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bella.

- « Carlisle, » Je fis une pause parce que je n'étais pas sur de comment demander « Tu penses que Bella l'a conçu peu avant que Jasper ne la transforme, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Et bien, oui, mais c'est plutôt personnel tu ne penses pas ? » Il me regarda et parla dans sa tête. _Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ça ? _

- « Carlisle, s'il te plait. Pourquoi es-tu si sur que c'était cette nuit là ? »

- « Edward, » Dit Bella « Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. Jasper était toujours prudent. Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? » Elle rougit.

- « Est-ce qu'elle a gardé des traits humains ? » Demandais-je

- « Oui, le bébé aide Bella à rester humaine donc ça … »

Bella l'interrompis « Il, Carlisle, pas ça »

- « Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Il semblerait que Bella ait le pressentiment qu'elle porte un mini Jasper là dedans. »

Ou un mini Edward. Je me sentis soudainement malade.

- « Tu parlais des traits humains ? » J'étais intrigué par tout le concept du vampire enceinte, mais bien sur s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour être enceinte au pire moment ça devait être Bella. Et, bien sur il fallait que j'aie perdu le contrôle cette nuit précisément.

- « Oui, le bébé aide Bella à garder ses traits humains pour qu'il puisse se maintenir en vie et grandir à l'intérieur d'elle. »

- « Edward ? » Demanda Bella « Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ton problème. » Techniquement c'était notre problème, mais je n'étais pas sur qu'elle le verrait de cette façon. Je m'assis à coté d'elle.

- « Bella, il n'y a vraiment pas de manière facile pour moi de dire ça et j'espérais que Carlisle pourrait m'assister. » Je gigotais sur mon siège, ce qui était quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais. « La raison pour laquelle je suis préoccupé par le moment de la conception est parce qu'il y a une possibilité que, et bien … » ça allait paraître fou et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais confesser cela devant mon père. Bella attendait patiemment que les mots sortent. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été transformée en l'une d'entre nous.

- « La nuit avant le mariage, » Je continuais « Quand Jasper chassait je suis venu dans ta chambre, mais tu dormais… en fait tu rêvais et … »

_Pourquoi es-tu si préoccupé par le timing ? _Carlisle pensait dans sa tête. _S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas … _

- « Bella, j'étais si prit par ton odeur et par combien tu étais belle et avait l'air paisible que je devais me rapprocher de toi. »

_Arrête Edward. Elle ne sera pas capable de gérer ceci … _

- « Carlisle s'il te plait, je dois lui dire. »

- « Me dire quoi ? Donc, tu t'es glissé dans ma chambre la nuit avait que je me marie et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant, n'est ce pas ? D'accord, Jasper n'en sera probablement pas content, mais ce n'est pas très grave. »

- « Bella, pendant que tu dormais j'ai perdu le contrôle et … » Qu'est ce que j'ai fait exactement ? « Je ne suis pas sur de comment je peux formuler ça. »

_OH, J'ai quelques mots pour ça et c'est illégal dans ce pays !_

Je lançais à Carlisle un regard désespéré et je prenais conscience de ce qu'il était en train de penser. Oh Seigneur il avait raison.

- « Bella, j'ai profité de toi. »

- « Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Je regardais Carlisle pour avoir de l'aide.

- « Oh non Edward, tu es tout seul. »

- « Bella, j'ai couché avec toi. » Bien sur je considérais ça comme faire l'amour, mais elle n'allait pas le voir de cette façon. Elle libéra immédiatement mes mains et s'éloigna de moi.

« Quoi ? »

- « Bella ? » Implorais-je.

- « Non, pourquoi dirais-tu quelque chose comme ça et devant Carlisle ? » Elle secoua la tête.

- « Bella, je suis désolé il n'y a pas d'autres moyens plus simples de te le dire. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et parce que tu étais en train de rêver tu étais très réceptive. »

- « Edward ! » Cria Carlisle et ensuite je réalisais combien ce formulation était inappropriée.

- « Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. J-Je l'aurais su. » Elle se leva du canapé.

- « Bella, tu étais endormie en ensuite quand nous avons terminé … » J'entendis le son de sa main frappant mon visage retentir. Elle m'avait giflé et bien que je ne sois pas physiquement blessé, émotionnellement ça atteignait des sommets.

- « Non, quand _tu _as terminé ! » Cracha-t-elle.

- « Et bien, tu as appelé Jasper. Je pense que tu as cru que j'étais lui et c'est pourquoi j'ai pu faire ce que j'ai fait. » Elle était dévastée et j'en étais la cause. J'étais vraiment un monstre sans âme. Jasper la méritait vraiment.

- « Bella, » Dit Carlisle. « Tu dois te calmer. Nous allons essayer de comprendre. »

- « Comprendre quoi ? Edward est entré dans ma chambre la nuit avant que je n'épouse son frère et m'a violée. » Je fus horrifié par cette vérité.

- « Non, Bella, je ne le voulait pas. Tu dois comprendre d'où est ce que je reviens. »

- « Oui, Edward, je comprends. Notre entière relation a toujours été à tes conditions ! Tu disais quand nous devions nous embrasser et comment nous embrasser. Tu as décidé que c'était fini et tu es partit. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois avec Jasper donc tu m'as dit que tu voulais me reprendre et ensuite pour surpasser tout ça tu as décidé que nous devions coucher ensemble et je n'ai rien eu à dire ! Je n'ai même pas eu à être réveillée ! »

- « Bella, s'il te plait … »

- « Non, tu en as visiblement terminé cette nuit là et quand tu m'as vu tu t'es senti coupable. Pourquoi devais-tu me le dire ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas juste le garder pour toi et me laisser vivre ma vie. Je suis mariée et je vais avoir un bébé avec Jasper. N'aurais-tu pas pu le garder pour toi ? » Etait-elle sérieuse ? N'avait-elle pas compris ce que j'avais à confesser ?

- « Bella, je devais dire la vérité. Ne comprends tu pas pourquoi ? »

- « Parce tu te considère comme moral pour un vampire ? Si tu es un tel modèle de vertu pourquoi as-tu profité de moi ? » Elle était extrêmement en colère. « Je veux juste oublier ça. Laissons ça derrière nous. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué j'ai des choses plus importantes au sujet desquelles m'inquiéter, comme avoir un bébé. »

- « C'est exactement pourquoi je te l'ai dit. » Lançais-je. Pourquoi devait-elle être si têtue ?

- « Quoi ? » Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

- « Carlisle, s'il te plait. » Elle l'écouterait lui.

- « Bella, s'il te plait assied toi. » Il se leva et marcha vers elle, mais elle ne s'asseyait pas.

- « Non, je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre maintenant et essayer d'oublier que cette conversation à jamais eu lieu. »

- « Bella, tu dois m'écouter. Ce que Edward à fait est inexcusable, mais la raison pour laquelle il a révélé cette information c'est parce qu'il y a autant de chances qu'il puisse être le père de ton bébé que Jasper. » Elle ne disait rien.

- « Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Edward t'a peut être mise enceinte. »

- « Non. » Murmura-t-elle « Non, non, non. C'est le bébé de Jasper. » Elle mit les mains sur son estomac.

- « Je l'espère sincèrement, mais maintenant il y a une autre possibilité. » Dit Carlisle. Elle commença à trembler et ensuite pour mon malheur elle commença à sangloter et les larmes sortaient cascadaient hors de ses yeux. Des larmes réelles.

- « Elle peut pleurer ? » Demandais-je complètement choqué.

_Elle peut faire beaucoup de choses. _Me dit Carlisle.

- « Carlisle … » Elle commença a se balancer d'avant en arrière, donc je bondis sur mes pieds et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. « Lâche-moi » Elle se débâtait pour se libérer de mon emprise.

- « Edward, met là sur le canapé. » Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. « Bella, tu m'entends ? » Demanda Carlisle. Il se mit à genoux et pris sa main.

- « Carlisle, c'est le bébé de Jasper. Je c'est qu'il l'est. » Elle pleurait toujours.

- « Bella, si je pouvais revenir en arrière… » Elle se mit en position assise en un éclair. « Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler. »

- « Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour le bébé. Maintenant s'il te plait essaye de te concentrer. Nous n'allons rien résoudre maintenant, donc tu dois te sortir ça de la tête jusqu'à ce que je puisse savoir quoi faire à ce propos. »

- « Je ne me sens pas très bien » Carlisle la leva du canapé « Je vais être malade. » Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche alors que Carlisle la portait dans la salle de bain en dehors de son bureau.

- « Bella, prend ton temps. Je vais aller chercher Esmée et Alice pour toi. » Elles étaient en train de se garer dans l'allée.

- « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Je paniquais.

_Qu'est ce que tu penses ? _Carlisle ne me regardait même pas. « Alice, Esmée » Cria-t-il. « Bella a besoin de vous. » Elles étaient en haut des escaliers et dans le bureau en une seconde.

- « Edward, » Esmée me prit dans ses bras. « Je savais que je t'avais sentis. Nous venons juste d'arriver et avons entendu Carlisle nous appeler. Où est Bella ? »

- « Elle vomit encore » Dit Alice en rigolant « Tu ne l'entends pas ? Salut Edward ! » Elle me regarda « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » _Oh, est ce que Bella t'a dit la nouvelle ? _

- « Alice, je … » Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? « Alice as-tu eu des visions de moi récemment ? » Demandais-je. Elle devrait être capable de voir lequel d'entre nous est le père. « Carlisle, Alice ne devrait-elle pas être capable de voir l'issue ? »

- « Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Elle ne peut rien voir qui ait un rapport avec Bella et le bébé. »

- « Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

- « Nous ne savons pas encore. »

- « Quelle issue ? » Demanda Alice. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Bella ? »

- « Il semblerait qu' Edward ait rendu une petite visite a Belle la nuit avant le mariage et maintenant nous avons un problème de paternité sur les bras. »

- « Bella a trompé Jasper ? » Cria Alice « Non, ça je l'aurais vu. »

_Edward ? Comment as-tu pu ? _Esmée était vraiment très déçue. Je pouvais le lire dans ses pensées.

- « Non, Alice, Bella n'a pas trompé Jasper. Je me suis glissé dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait et … »

_Non ! S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. _Les pensées d'Esmée étaient plutôt difficiles a occulter. _Tu me déçois tellement. _Je marchais vers elle et lui pris les mains.

- « Je suis désolée maman » Elle regarda ailleurs.

- « Attend une minute ! » Cria Alice « Tu as couché avec une Bella totalement ignorante la nuit avant qu'elle n'épouse Jasper et maintenant elle va avoir un bébé mais on ne sait pas lequel d'entre vous a touché la cible ? »

- « Alice ! » Cria Bella alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains. « C'est le bébé de Jasper ! Personne ne pense le contraire et personne ne le lui mentionne ! » Elle me regarda « Surtout toi » Siffla-t-elle. Maintenant elle ressemblait a un vampire.

_Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu aller dans sa chambre ? _Pensa Alice.

- « Parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser les choses aller si loin. J'ai agit sur l'impulsion. » Je marchais vers Bella qui était à nouveau hystérique.

- « Jasper. » Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire son nom encore et encore. Où était-il ? « Je veux Jasper. » Elle commença à trembler et ensuite ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. J'enroulais mes bras autours d'elle avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. « Non ! » Elle essaya de se libérer de ma prise mais elle était trop faible. Elle continua a sangloter contre mon torse. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que j'étais la cause de toute cette peine.

- « Alice, Esmée, s'il vous plait ramenez Bella dans sa chambre. » Dit Carlisle.

- « Je vais le faire. Je la tiens. » Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte.

- « Passe là a Alice et ensuite assied toi. » Il utilisait un ton que j'avais rarement entendu donc je fis ce qu'il avait dit et tandis Bella à Alice.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. _Siffla-t-elle pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Je réalisais que chaque membre de ma famille allait me dire un mot.

Après qu'Alice et Esmée aient emmenées Bella Carlisle s'assit à son bureau et me fixa. Ses pensées n'étaient pas plaisantes et me méritait tout ce qu'il pensait. Il parla enfin.

- « Edward, tu me déçois tellement. Je réalise que ça a été vraiment difficile pour toi d'accepter Bella et Jasper, mais comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Et trahir Jasper de cette façon ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

- « Ne joue pas la victime avec moi. Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé. Et si tu me dis que tu ne sais pas je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi. »

- « Carlisle, je n'ai pas d'excuse. C'est juste arrivé. J'ai perdu le contrôle et commis l'acte le plus déplorable de mon existence. » Je mis mon visage dans mes mains. « Est-ce que tu réalise que j'ai tué des gens pour moins que ce que j'ai fait à Bella ? »

- « Ce n'est pas pareil. »

- « Ca ne l'est pas ? Tu es juste bien trop compatissant et tolérant avec moi pour l'admettre. » Dis-je.

- « Dans ton esprit ce que tu as fait n'était pas violent et tu n'essayais pas de la blesser. C'était mal et c'était une violation de son corps, mais honnêtement je ne crois pas que tu aurais continué si elle s'était débattue et qu'elle t'avait crié d'arrêter. »

- « Bella a appelé ça un viol Carlisle et elle avait raison. J'ai profité d'elle de la pire des façons et il n'y a pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi je l'ai fait, je ne le comprends pas totalement. »

- « Tu devras lui expliquer. Demander son pardon. »

- « Comment puis-je lui demander de ma pardonner quand je ne peux pas me pardonner moi-même ? »

- « Bella est une femme plutôt exceptionnelle. »

- « Je sais. C'est le plus gros problème qui se pose pour moi par rapport à elle. Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas résister à son 'exceptionnisme' »

- « Et bien il semblerait que nous ayons de plus gros problèmes actuellement. »

- « Jasper ? » Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il allait faire, mais je savais ce que je ferrais si j'étais dans sa situation.

- « Oui, il va être dévasté pour ne pas dire plus. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais et je ne suis pas sur qu'il devrait. »

- « Je sais, mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à Bella. Je vais lui faire comprendre que tout est de ma faute même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. »

- « Espérons que ce ne serra pas la dernière chose que tu ferras. » _Il va vouloir te tuer. _

- « Où est-il au juste ? » Demandais-je.

- « Je l'ai envoyé en Italie pour informer les Volturi de cette situation. J'avais l'impression que c'était mieux pour nous d'être francs et en échange j'espère qu'ils pourront nous fournir les réponses tellement désirées dans cette grossesse très rare. Oh, Edward comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de choses pour lesquelles être inquiet maintenant je dois trouver comment faire un test de paternité sur un fœtus moitié humain moitié vampire. » Il secoua la tête dans un geste de frustration.

- « Je suis désolé Carlisle, mais est ce que ça va aller pour Bella ? » Alice fit irruption dans la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Je pouvais voir combien elle était en colère après moi. « Alice, je … »

- « Non, toi tu m'écoutes. Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? Je t'ai dit que c'était sa destinée. J'ai essayé de t'aider à le comprendre. Je t'ai même aidé a attirer Jasper ailleurs pour que tu tournes la page. »

- « Alice, je sais mais … »

- « Mais rien du tout idiot ! J'étais là dans l'allée ce jour là en Alaska quand tu as dit à Jasper que c' étais trop facile pour toi de l'avoir et que tu pouvais l'avoir quand tu voulais. »

- « Non Edward. » Esmée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça pour te venger de Jasper. » Elle était horrifiée.

- « Non, Esmée, tu dois le croire je ne l'ai pas planifié. Je ne voulais pas la blesser ni aucun d'entre vous. »

- « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça va faire à Jazz ? » Demanda Alice. « Ca pourrait le faire basculer. Il pourrait recommencer a chasser des humains. »

- « Alice, Jasper ne ferrait pas ça. » Dit Carlisle. « Il aime beaucoup trop Bella. » Bella refit irruption dans le bureau.

- « Arrêtez ça ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je ne supporte pas toutes ces émotions. » Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête comme si elle avait mal à la tête. « C'est trop ! Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez tous et je ne le supporte pas ! Comment fait Jasper ? » Nous nous arrêtâmes de crier les uns sur les autres et nous la fixâmes et ensuite la pièce sembla vraiment calme. C'était comme si Jasper était là pour manipuler le climat. Bella pouvait-elle avoir fait ça ?

- « Et bien, je suppose que nous savons ce qu'est son pouvoir. » Dit Alice.


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci à toutes d'être encore là et d'avoir laissé des reviews vous êtes fantastiques.

* * *

_**Jasper's Point Of View **_

J'étais en Italie depuis des jours et je ne les avais toujours pas vus. Je voulais en finir avec ça et retourner vers Bella. J'étais littéralement rongé par le désir de la revoir. Quand nous parlions au téléphone elle semblait avoir le cafard et je savais que si je lui manquais à moitié autant qu'elle me manquait ça expliquait son humeur. Aujourd'hui j'avais une étrange sensation dont je ne pouvais pas me défaire. C'était de mauvaise augure et sombre et ça n'arrêtait pas de m'asticoter. Je n'étais pas sur que ça ait à voir avec Bella mais j'avais l'intention de l'appeler aussitôt que je serais sortit de cet endroit maudit. S'il y avait un jour des raisons pour que les humains croient que les vampires existent tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de venir ici pour le confirmer. C'était froid, sombre et oserais-je dire effrayant ? Moi-même j'attendais que Dracula vienne m'accueillir. Apparemment le temps que je passais loin de ma superbe femme commençait à me peser.

J'attendais patiemment dans la salle d'attente que quelqu'un me dise quand je pourrais voir Aro, mais personne ne faisait attention à moi. En fait ils avaient une humaine qui travaillait pour eux. Gianna, il me semblait que c'était son nom et elle était totalement à l'aise dans cet environnement. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur de moi, mais ils lui avaient surement dit pour mon régime spécial, mais tout de même comment pouvait-elle faire confiance aux autres qui de toute évidence ne survivaient pas grâce au sang animal. Et bien, chacun ses choix et si ça lui convenait qu'il soit possible qu'elle soit le prochain repas de ses employeurs qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'était pas mon problème.

- « Mr. Whitlock » Elle m'approcha « Aro va vous recevoir maintenant » Elle me fit signe de la suivre.

J'avais peur que ce soit une blague ou peut être qu'ils m'envoyaient juste dans une autre salle d'attente. Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffirait d'entrer et de le voir. Je la suivais dans un couloir long et sombre et sous une voûte proéminente. Nous montâmes trois volées de marches et ensuite nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte. Elle ne toqua pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin.

- « Entrez, Mr. Whitlock. » Dit la voix derrière la porte. Elle me sourit et commença à descendre l'escalier. Je trouvais toute cette situation absurde et je voulais en finir aussi vite que possible. J'ouvris la porte, entrais dans une salle de conférence recherchée et vis le trio attendre patiemment à la table. Et bien, ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'Aro serait assis sur un trône avec Marcus et Caïus assis de chaque côté. Et où étaient tous les gardes ?

- « Un trône Jasper ? Vraiment ? » Dit Aro. « Je suis flatté, mais pense-tu vraiment que tous les gardes soient nécessaires ? » Je souris. Il pouvait lire mes pensées. Je reconnaissais chacun d'eux d'après la peinture accroché dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je marchais vers eux.

- « Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir. »

- « Oui, » Dit Aro « Quand mon bon ami Carlisle a appelé et nous a dit que tu avais des nouvelles qui nous intéresseraient comment pouvais-je refuser ? »

- « Carlisle nous connait bien » Dit Caïus. « Il ne t'enverrais jamais ici à moins qu'il ne pense que ce soit quelque chose que nous ayons réellement besoin d'entendre. »

- « S'il te plait assied toi et laisse moi voir pourquoi tu as du venir nous voir. » Je fis ce qu'il demandait et m'assis à la grande table de conférence alors qu'Ari venait vers moi. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides que c'était presque comme s'il marchait sur l'air.

- « Puis-je ? » Je tendis mes mains devant moi et il les prit dans les siennes. Ses mains étaient bien plus froides que les miennes. Il ferma les yeux et lu mes pensées. Cela dura quelques minutes alors qu'il arquait ses sourcils occasionnellement et dit « Intéressant, » quelques fois. J'avais une vie longue et mouvementée donc qui pouvait savoir combien de temps ça prendrait. Marcus et Caïus roulèrent des yeux quelques fois, mais attendirent patiemment qu'il finisse la plupart du temps. En finalement il parla.

- « Oui, je vois pourquoi Carlisle a pensé que ça aurait de l'intérêt pour nous. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est mon frère ? » Demanda Marcus.

- « Il semblerait que Jasper ait mit enceinte une humain. Sa femme en fait. »

- « Tu es marié à une mortelle ? » Demanda Caïus « Pourquoi ne savions nous pas ? »

- « Et bien, elle n'est plus humaine. » Dis-je. « Je l'ai transformée il y a quelques semaines. »

- « Il semblerait que Jasper l'ait transformée peu après qu'ils aient conçu un enfant mi vampire mi humain. Plutôt incroyable n'est ce pas Marcus ? » Marcus roula des yeux et évita la question mais je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude venir de lui.

-« Pardonnez moi de dire ça, » Dis-je « mais vous ne semblez pas très surpris. Saviez-vous pourquoi je venais ici ? »

- « Non, » Dit Aro « et bien que ce soit extrêmement rare tu n'es pas le premier vampire à avoir fait ça. En fait tu es le troisième, mais néanmoins sais-tu a quel point il faut être un vampire extraordinaire pour créer un enfant ? Manifestement parmi nous il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent le faire. »

- « Carlisle avait raison. Il pensait que si jamais c'était arrivé avant vous le sauriez. » Dis-je.

- « Bien sur. » Dit Caïus. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes les dirigeants, mais nous apprécions que vous ayez pris les devants. »

- « Comment va Bella ? » Demanda Aro.

- « Jusque là elle va bien, mais est ce que ça va changer ? Peut elle porter cet enfant à terme ? Va-t-elle survivre ? » Demandais-je.

- « Jasper, je peux voir que tu as beaucoup de questions et ton honnêteté sera récompensée mais avant je voudrais m'entretenir avec mes frères. »

- « J'apprécie, mais je dois retourner vers Bella et je ne peux pas rester assis à ne rien faire en Italie attendant que vous me receviez tous les trois. » Ils rirent à l'unisson. Je ne vis pas l'humour.

- « Carlisle semble avoir une famille plutôt éclectique à Forks, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui. » Dis-je.

- « Jasper, j'en ai appris plus à travers tes pensées. Le clan Cullen m'a toujours intrigué. Carlisle est un vampire très chanceux comme il semble avoir dans son clan un télépathe, une voyante et un empathique, et maintenant il va aussi inclure un vampire enceinte donc les pouvoirs sont encore à déterminer mais qui je suis sur seront étonnants et un hybride. Hmm … un enfant mi humain mi vampire. Je serais jaloux si nous n'en avions pas déjà un. »

- « Aro ! » Cria Marcus. Je pouvais sentir son dégout vis-à-vis de la remarque d'Aro.

- « Oh Détend toi. Pardonne mon frère il peut être irritable quand il s'agit de ce sujet en particulier. » Il regarda Marcus. « Nous devrons dire certaines choses à Jasper avant que nous ne le renvoyions à Forks pour qu'il soit réuni avec sa belle femme. » Marcus ne semblait pas se détendre et son anxiété et sa colère commençaient à m'agacer. Qu'est ce qu'il cachait ? Aro verrouilla son regard sur moi. Il semblait m'étudier alors que je monitorais Marcus.

- « Jasper, est ce que ça te dérangerais de calmer mon frère ? J'aimerais voir comment tu t'y prends. » Je fixais Marcus qui semblait s'agiter encore plus à cause de la demande d'Aro. Je me concentrais sur lui et lui envoyais une onde de calme. Son comportement changea immédiatement alors qu'il se relaxait dans sa chaise.

- « Incroyable » Dit Caïus. « Il a l'air beaucoup plus gentil. » Aro rigola.

- « Très impressionnant Jasper. Peux-tu faire ça sur plusieurs personnes à la fois ? »

- « Vous savez que je peux. » Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- « Oui, je le sais. » Il rit. « Tu as toujours pu faire ça ? »

- « Oui, mais au fil de mon existence je suis devenu plus fort, mais j'ai toujours pu prendre le contrôle émotionnel d'une foule et les manipuler pour qu'ils ressentent ce que je voulais. »

- « Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais dans le Sud avec Maria il y a des années. Nous contrôlions ses actions et avons réalisé qu'elle avait un jeune, mais puissant vampire dans son clan. Tu l'aidais à contrôler les nouveaux nés et a protéger son territoire. »

- « Oui, je l'ai fait, mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

- « Mais maintenant tu es encore plus puissant spécialement quand il s'agit de ta Bella. J'ai vu dans tes pensées que tu es capable de sentir ses émotions depuis bien plus loin que d'habitude. N'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui mais ça ne marche que sur Bella et c'est seulement arrivé une fois quand elle avait vraiment besoin de moi. »

- « Oui, quand elle était avec ton frère. » Il tapa des doigts sur la table. « N'était elle pas avec Edward d'abord ? Et toi avec Alice ? »

- « Maintenant c'est intéressant. Deux vampires amoureux de la même humaine. » Dit Marcus. « Tu vois, je suis en quelque sorte un expert en relation et cela m'intrigue. J'adorerais rencontrer cette Bella et voir pourquoi elle fait toute une histoire. » Il devra me passer sur le corps. Aro rit a ma pensée.

- « Je ne vois pas le rapport. En fait je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous donner une leçon d'histoire sur ma vie. Je suis venu ici pour vous dire que ma femme va avoir un bébé. J'ai été honnête et maintenant j'aimerais quelques réponses. Me les donnerez-vous ? » A nouveau ils rirent tous, mais je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- « Tu es vraiment courageux Jasper. » Dit Marcus. « Nous parler de cette façon. »

- « C'est bon Marcus. Je l'aime bien. Je pense que nous pouvons tirer un bénéfice des uns les autres. »

- « Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir. » Dit Caïus. « Oui, ça serait génial surtout avec son pouvoir. »

- « Jasper, accepterais-tu de nous faire une faveur ? » Demanda Aro.

- « Quel genre de faveur ? » Je perdais patience mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient m'aider surtout s'ils avaient un hybride parmi eux. Que j'aime ça ou pas j'avais besoin d'eux et ils le savaient.

- « Nous venons juste de transformer un contingent de nouveaux nés et nous les entrainons pour notre garde. Je voudrais faire une expérience avec les plus agressifs et ton pouvoir serait vraiment pratique. Nous voudrions les entrainer à être plus dominants que tous les autres vampires qui n'aient jamais existé, ils ont le talent mais ne sont pas concentrés et si tu pouvais rester quelques semaines de plus et nous aider avec eux je considérerais cela comme une immense faveur. »

Quelques semaines de plus ? Je ne pouvais pas être éloigné de Bella aussi longtemps. Je survivais à peine actuellement et ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

- « En échange de cette faveur je te fournirais toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin pour aider Bella durant cette délicate période. Je te présenterais Claudia, notre hybride, et apaiserait tes peurs quant à comment ton enfant survivra dans ce monde. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de craintes. Je les ais vues. » Il avait raison, mais pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

- « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »

- « Bien sur, mais ne serais ce pas dans ton intérêt de nous aider ? » Je pouvais sentir son excitation alors qu'il anticipait ma réponse.

- « Puis-je consulter Carlisle d'abord ? » Demandais-je « Vois ce qu'il pense de tout ceci ? »

- « Oui, ça serait sage. » Dit Aro « Tu es très impressionnant Jasper. »

- « Si j'accepte de vous aider est ce que j'ai votre parole que c'est un marché qui ne sera pas reconduit ? Quand j'aurais fini je serais libre de rentrer chez moi et de vivre ma vie sans interférences de votre part ? »

- « Sommes-nous si méchants Jasper ? Tu trouveras peut être que tu aimes le travail que tu ferras pour nous. Ça t'apportera un but dans ta vie. »

- « J'ai déjà un but et plus je reste ici plus je perds tu temps avec elle. »

- « Je comprend. Elle est très belle ta Bella et je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as besoin de retourner vers elle. Pourquoi ne pas y aller et t'entretenir avec Carlisle. Tu peux revenir ce soir et nous discuterons des détails de notre arrangement. Si tu choisis de m'aider alors je te donnerais les informations que tu cherches à propos de cette grossesse et de la future vie de ton enfant. Si tu choisis de ne pas aider il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Tu es venu et tu as été honnête avec nous. Nous ne prenons pas ça a la légère et nous ne ferrons pas de mal à l'un des vampires de Carlisle. »

- « Merci. Je reviendrais dans quelques heures avec ma décision. »

- « Tu devrais probablement chasser. Je t'inviterais bien à diner mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus les mêmes goûts. » Il sourit « Comme c'est dommage car j'ai pu voir qu'en ton temps tu appréciais un bon humain. »

- « J'apprécie l'offre, mais je vais diner seul. » Je me levais et sortis de la salle de conférence. Je m'arrêtais brièvement et pensais à Bella. Je savais que nous avions besoin de cette information mais je n'étais pas sur qu'elle le verrait de cette façon. Elle voudra que je rentre à la maison sans les avoir aidés, mais j'ai juré de la protéger elle et notre bébé et c'était la seule façon de le faire.

Je sortis mon téléphone et l'appelais. Je voulais entendre sa voix et ensuite que peut être l'étrange sensation que j'avais depuis le début de la journée disparaîtrait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

- « Salut, Jazz. »

- « Alice ? Pourquoi est ce que tu réponds sur le téléphone de Bella ? » Demandais-je.

- « Parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et qu'elle est dans la salle de bain. »

- « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Alice ne semblait pas bien.

- « Oui, juste des trucs de grossesse. Comment vas-tu ? »

- « J'ai été mieux. Es-tu sure que tout va bien là bas ? Tu sembles perturbée ou distraite. »

- « Nous allons bien. Tu manques juste à Bella. Quand est ce que tu reviens ? »

- « Et bien c'est à ce propos que j'appelle. Est-ce que Carlisle est à la maison ? »

- « Oui, il est dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? » J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle était contrariée.

- « J'ai besoin de lui parler. Pourras-tu dire a Bella que je l'aime et que je l'appellerais plus tard dans la soirée ? »

- « Bien sur. Elle pourra te parler à ce moment là. »

- « Alice ? »

- « Oui »

- « Qu'est ce que tu cache ? »

- « Rien Jazz. Reviens juste à la maison sain et sauf d'accord ? »

- « Bien sur. Tu le diras à Bella pour moi d'accord ? »

- « Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, mais en ce moment j'avais des choses plus importantes à penser. Je devais appeler Carlisle et voir ce qu'il pensait du fait que j'aide les Volturi avec leurs expériences. Je savais que c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire sans problème. J'avais beaucoup d'expérience vis-à-vis de cette tâche très précise et Aro le savait. Ma plus grande inquiétude était le fait qu'ils reviennent sur leur parole. Si je le fais et que c'est un succès me laisseront-ils vraiment partir ou y aura-t-il plus de faveurs qu'ils voudront me demander ? Les connaissant ça pourrait durer très longtemps et je pourrais ne jamais avoir les réponses que je cherche. Malheureusement, c'était un risque que je devais prendre. L'avantage était bien trop grand car s'ils tiennent leur promesse je pourrais aider Bella et notre bébé ; pour moi c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je pris le téléphone à nouveau et appelais Carlisle. Il saura ce que je devrai faire.

* * *

UNE REVIEW = UN EXTRAIT (pour vous récompenser de votre fidélité)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

J'avais demandé à Alice et Esmée de partir. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour assimiler ce qu'Edward venait de me dire. Comme si la révélation qu'il avait abusé de moi le jour avant mon mariage n'était pas suffisante maintenant je devais m'inquiéter de la possibilité qu'il soit le père de mon bébé. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. D'aussi loin que ça me concerne c'était le bébé de Jasper ça devait l'être.

Je recommençais à pleurer. Je n'aimais pas me sentir si faible mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Entre mes hormones, la confession d'Edward, le fait que Jasper me manque et toutes les disputes de l'autre coté du couloir je ne savais pas si je pourrais en supporter beaucoup plus. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le coin de la chambre et vis la guitare de Jasper. Je la pris et l'amenais avec moi sur le lit. Je fermais les yeux et m'imaginais être blottie contre lui pendant qu'il jouait un morceau pour moi. Il n'y a pas longtemps nous faisions juste ça et je savais qu'il serait bientôt de retour et les choses retourneraient à ce qu'elles étaient. Je refusais de croire que je n'aurais pas ma fin heureuse. Je mis ma main sur mon estomac et essayais de me calmer. Je savais que tout ce stress n'était pas bon pour lui.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit. Maman sait à qui tu appartient. Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses … Je te le promets. »

Les cris dans le bureau de Carlisle commençaient à me submerger. Je pouvais sentir toutes leurs émotions comme si j'étais dans leurs têtes. Alice était furieuse, Esmée était déçue et blessée, Carlisle essayait d'être compatissant envers Edward, mais il avait du chagrin pour moi et Jasper. Et les émotions les plus fortes que je ressentais venaient d'Edward. Je pouvais sentir sa honte par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Sa culpabilité et sa peine étaient suffocantes. Comment pourrais-je avoir le temps de ressentir ce que j'avais besoin de ressentir si je ne pouvais pas tous les sortir de ma tête ?

Les cris s'intensifièrent et je commençais à tout saisir à la fois. J'entendais leur conversation et je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je couru dans le couloir en essayant de bloquer leurs émotions mais ça ne marchait pas. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire de toute cette angoisse.

- « Alice, je sais mais … » Edward était désespéré.

- « Mais rien du tout idiot ! J'étais là dans l'allée ce jour là en Alaska quand tu as dit à Jasper que c'étais trop facile pour toi de l'avoir et que tu pouvais l'avoir quand tu voulais. » Alice était furieuse. Et je l'étais avec elle.

- « Non Edward. » Dit Esmée « S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça pour te venger de Jasper. » Elle était horrifiée à l'idée qu'Edward m'ait fait ça pour blesser Jasper.

- « Non, Esmée, tu dois le croire je ne l'ai pas planifié. Je ne voulais pas la blesser ni aucun d'entre vous. » Il se sentait tellement coupable. Ça me donnait mal à la tête.

- « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça va faire à Jazz ? » Demanda Alice. « Ca pourrait le faire basculer. Il pourrait recommencer a chasser des humains. » Alice était effrayée pour Jasper et cela me faisait peur.

- « Alice, Jasper ne ferrait pas ça. » Dit Carlisle. « Il aime beaucoup trop Bella. » Je pouvais sentir le respect qu'il avait pour Jasper.

Je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'essayais de contrôler ce que je ressentais mais leurs émotions prenaient le meilleur de moi.

- « Arrêtez ça ! » Criais-je. « Je ne peux pas supporter toutes les émotions. » Je mis mes mains sur ma tête et essayais de me concentrer. Je voulais juste les faire partir mais je ne pouvais pas. « C'est trop ! Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez tous et je ne le supporte pas ! Comment fait Jasper ? » J'avais soudainement un respect nouveau pour mon mari. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si torturé la plupart du temps. C'était une lourde croix à porter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et me regardèrent, mais au moins ils étaient silencieux. J'inspirais pour me calmer et me recentrer. Voilà … c'était bien mieux. Je me sentais bien plus relaxée.

- « Et bien, je suppose que nous savons ce qu'est son pouvoir. » Dit Alice.

- « Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

- « Fait quoi ? » Demandais-je. J'étais juste contente qu'ils ne crient plus.

- « Tu manipules les émotions dans cette pièce. » Dit-il.

- « Non, je ne peux pas le faire. C'est ce que fait Jasper. »

- « Et bien apparemment tu peux le faire aussi. » Dit Alice. « Tu es comme Jasper. Je t'avais dit que c'était leur destinée. » Elle fusilla Edward du regard qui heureusement ne dit rien. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le supporter là maintenant.

- « Carlisle, est ce que c'est possible ? » Demandais-je.

- « Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu une connexion plus forte que celle que vous deux avez et je me souviens que Jasper disait que pendant que tu étais humaine tu avais été capable de le calmer à plus d'une occasion. »

- « Oui, je suppose que je l'ai fait. »

- « Parfois nous sommes capables de transporter nos talents humains et ils sont intensifiés dans cette vie. C'est son venin qui court dans tes veines donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir pris son pouvoir ou du moins une version de celui-ci. Evidemment Jasper sera le meilleur pour déterminer à qu'elle point tu es empathe, mais oui je dirais que c'est définitivement possible pour des couples de posséder le même pouvoir. » Dit-il.

- « Mais je ne savais pas que je le faisais. Je voulais juste que vous arrêtiez tous de vous disputer. Je me suis calmée moi et d'une manière ou d'un autre ça c'est projeté sur vous. »

- « Et bien comme je l'ais dit, nous devrons attendre Jasper, mais en attendant tu devrais essayer de te familiariser avec ton nouveau don. »

- « C'est vraiment cool Bella. Tu as un pouvoir actif comme moi et Ed. » Elle s'arrêta. « Juste comme moi. » Elle sourit. « Hey, pourquoi n'irions nous pas faire un tour ? Nous pourrions prendre l'air frais. »

- « Bella » Dit Edward « Je pense que nous devrions parler. »

- « Pas maintenant Edward » Dit Carlisle. « Elle en a eu assez pour la journée. »

- « Carlisle nous avons certaines choses que nous avons besoin de régler. Bella ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Tu n'as pas à le faire maintenant. » Me dit Esmée. « Edward Comprendra et te donnera de l'espace. » Elle le regarda et j'étais sure qu'elle parlait pour lui seul car il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Cependant il avait raison, nous devions en finir avec ça. Je voulais que ça soit fait avant que Jasper ne rentre à la maison. Je devais remettre Edward à sa place et lui faire savoir ce que je ressentais.

- « Non Esmée » Dis-je « Je pense que je devrais lui parler. »

- « Bella » Dit Alice « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas juste que Jasper rentre à la maison ? Le laisser s'occuper de ça. » Elle regarda Edward et je pouvais voir à quel point il était déchiré qu'elle soit du côté de Jasper.

- « Ca ne résoudra rien Alice. Jasper en a déjà assez traversé. Je dois m'occuper de ça. Donc, si vous voulez bien nous excuser j'aimerais parler à Edward seule. »

- « Bien Bella » Dit Carlisle. « Nous serrons en bas. » Il regarda Edward.

- « Oui Carlisle, je comprends. » Dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

- « Veux-tu t'assoir ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non, je ne préfère pas. Qu'est ce que Carlisle vient de te dire ? »

- « Que si je te blesse davantage il me jettera hors de la maison. »

- « Tu l'as vraiment énervé, hein ? »

- « Oui, il semblerait. Il semble plutôt attaché à toi, mais je ne l'en blâme pas. »

Aucun de nous de parla pendant un moment. Le silence me donna une chance de me concentrer et de décider exactement ce que j'avais besoin de lui dire. Je supposais qu'il faisait la même chose. Il arpentait la pièce, mais moi je ne ressentais pas du tout le besoin de bouger.

- « Edward ? » Je brisais finalement le silence. « Pourquoi as –tu fais ça ? » Je voulais comprendre. Je savais que ses actes étaient mal au plus haut point, mais je voulais, non, j'avais besoin de savoir d'où est ce que ça venait. C'était mon premier amour, un homme à qui j'aurais pu confier ma vie, et j'avais besoin qu'il m'explique.

- « Ce que j'ai fait était inexcusable et lamentable. J'ai profité de toi de la pire des façons. J'ai violé ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme. Je t'ai pris quelque chose que tu ne m'offrais pas et aussi longtemps que j'existerais je n'arriverais pas à m'en remettre ».

Je pouvais sentir ses remords et sa culpabilité. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le laisse s'en sortir.

- « Je ne m'en remettrais jamais non plus. » Murmurais-je.

- « Bella, je n'essaye pas de me donner des excuses. Je prendrais toute la responsabilité de mes actes. Je m'occuperais de Jasper et lui expliquerais ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ferrais comprendre. Je vais arranger les choses pour toi. »

- « Comment peux-tu arranger ça ? Peux-tu me dire en en étant certain que tu n'es pas le père de mon bébé ? Car c'est tout ce qui peut arranger les choses pour Jasper. »

- « Bella, je … »

- « Non, tu ne peux pas arranger ça. Quand tu t'es glissé dans ma chambre cette nuit là tu as pris plus que mon corps. Tu m'as enlevé ma seule chance de donner à Jasper quelque chose en retour de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Ce bébé était mon cadeau pour lui pour avoir complété ma vie. J'allais lui donner quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible, un bébé. Une nouvelle petite vie que nous avons crée tout les deux. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je sais que je devrais être furieuse pour ce que tu as fait dans cette chambre, et une part de moi l'est, mais je suis plus contrariée par ce que tu as peut être enlevé à Jasper. »

- « Si je pouvais tout recommencer je le ferrais. »

- « Tu ne peux pas. Quand vas-tu apprendre que tes actes ont des conséquences ? Combien de fois vas-tu devoir me faire mal avant que tu ne le comprennes ? » Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, je voulais être forte, mais vraiment est ce que je pourrais en supporter d'avantage ?

- « Oh, love, je vais te laisser seule pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas encore te faire pleurer. » Il se tourna vers la porte. Il me quittait encore ? Il n'y avait pas moyen que je le laisse partir sans réponse.

- « Attend ! » Criais-je. Il se tourna et je pu sentir son choc. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi. »

- « A cause de toi. » Dit-il simplement.

- « Quoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne t'ai pas fait marcher. Tu savais ce qu'étaient mes sentiments et qui j'avais choisis. »

- « Non, je ne voulais pas dire que tu avais provoqué ce que j'ai fait. Je veux dire que j'étais tellement pris par toi. » Il mit ses mains sur son visage. « C'est dur à expliquer Bella. »

- « Essaye Edward. Je dois savoir. »

- « Avant toi je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un. Je l'ai lu et j'ai vu un nombre incalculable de films sur le sujet mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais un jour. » Il marcha vers moi, mais je ne l'encourageais pas à venir plus près donc il s'arrêta. « Ensuite je t'ai rencontrée et aussi fort que j'essayais de t'éviter je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi. Je suis attiré par toi Bella je le suis depuis ce premier jour dans la cafétéria. Maintenant que tu es l'une d'entre nous tu dois commencer à comprendre que nous ne sommes pas toujours des créatures rationnelles. Nous faisons les choses par impulsion et instinct et parfois nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce que nous ressentons. Cette nuit dans la chambre j'ai été vaincu par mon amour pour toi et je savais que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance d'être si proche de toi à nouveau. Je suis un monstre Bella, » Il ferma les yeux et je pus sentir sa peine « et ce coté à prit le meilleur de moi. J'ai toujours été effrayé de perdre le contrôle avec toi et quel bien à fait toute ma retenue ? Ca m'a prit seulement quelques minutes pour te blesser et détruire ton bonheur. Je savais que je ne t'avais jamais mérité. Je suis désolé. »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et alors qu'il me fixait je vis finalement l'impact négatif que ça avait eu sur lui. Il savait cela depuis des mois et il aurait bien volontiers gardé cette imprudence pour lui pour toute l'éternité, mais ma grossesse lui avait forcé la main.

- « Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner. Pas avant un bon moment, mais tu m'as aidée à comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit là. Tu as fait une erreur, je l'ai compris, mais maintenant ton erreur a eu un impact sur 4 vies, sans mentionner la douleur que tu as apporté au reste de cette famille. »

- « Je sais, mais je devais aller de l'avant. Après avoir fait ce que j'ai fait et que tu ais crié le nom de Jasper, et bien, a ce moment j'ai réalisé que tu n'allais jamais vouloir de moi. Je suis sortit de l'illusion dans laquelle j'étais et j'ai immédiatement compris ce que je venais de te faire. J'avais tellement honte. Je voulais te réveiller et expliquer, mais tu étais si heureuse et satisfaite que j'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas savoir combien réellement j'étais mauvais. Je voulais enterrer ça et te laisser vivre la vie que je ne pourrais jamais te donner celle que Jasper pouvait te donner. »

- « C'est pourquoi tu es venir me voir le jour suivant. Tu ne t'excusais pas seulement pour tout ce que tu m'avais fait vivre. »

- « Non, je m'excusais pour la nuit d'avant. Je suis allé voir Jasper et je me suis amendé aussi auprès de lui. J'étais totalement prêt à te laisser partir et à être juste là au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un ami ou d'un frère. »

- « Et maintenant ? » Demandais-je. « Les choses ont changé encore pour toi. Je peux le sentir. »

- « Bella, tu as entendu Carlisle il y a une forte probabilité pour que … »

- « Non » Le coupais-je « Ne le dit pas. Je ne peux pas encore l'accepter. »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix. Je peux être le père et nous allons devoir faire face à ça. Ne penses tu pas que c'est ce que Jasper voudrait aussi ? »

- « Jasper veut ce bébé et il l'acceptera tant tous les cas. »

- « Et tu ne penses pas que je le ferrais ? »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'accepter s'il n'est pas de toi. Jasper le doit et j'ai peur de ce que ça va lui faire. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas je ne peux pas m'inquiéter de tes sentiments et de ce que tu penses être la bonne chose à faire. » Je recommençais à pleurer. Maudites hormones ! « Je ne suis pas prête à en parler après tout. »

- « Je ne vais nulle part Bella, je vais t'aider. »

- « Comment ? » Sanglotais-je. « Même Alice ne peut pas nous dire l'issue. » Je lui passais devant en courant jusque dans ma chambre. Il me mit en boule au milieu du lit et fus prise de pleurs incontrôlables. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ?

- « Oh, Bella » Alice vint sur le lit avec moi et enroula ses bras forts autour de moi. « Tout va bien se passer. »

- « Tu le sais de sur ? »

- « Et bien, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas voir ton futur maintenant, mais j'ai vu combien toi et Jasper êtes heureux. Ces visions ne vont juste pas s'envoler. Vous êtes le destin l'un de l'autre et vous passerez l'éternité ensembles. J'en suis sure. »

- « Même si c'est le bébé d'Edward ? » Demandais-je.

- « Même si l'idiot t'a mise enceinte. »

- « Pourquoi en es-tu si sure ? »

- « Parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Jasper et je connais l'homme qu'il est. Il ne t'abandonnera jamais ni toi ni le bébé. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui. Il ne douterait jamais de toi. » Non il ne le ferrait pas. Il m'aimait inconditionnellement, je devais le croire. Mon téléphone vibra. Je regardais Alice totalement terrorisée. Je le sortis de ma poche et le lui tendis.

- « S'il te plait Alice, je ne peux pas lui parler là maintenant. Il va sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai besoin qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il fait et qu'il soit sain et sauf. »

- « Bella, je ne veux pas lui mentir. »

- « S'il te plait dit lui juste que je dors ou que je suis malade. J-Je ne peux pas … pas maintenant. » Il souffla d'exaspération et ensuite répondit au téléphone.

- « Salut, Jazz. »

- « Alice ? Pourquoi est ce que tu réponds sur le téléphone de Bella ? » Avec ma nouvelle ouïe surdéveloppée je pouvais entendre sa voix.

- « Parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et qu'elle est dans la salle de bain. » Elle me lança un regard.

- « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Jasper était inquiet.

- « Oui, juste des trucs de grossesse. Comment vas-tu ? »

- « J'ai été mieux. Es-tu sure que tout va bien là bas ? Tu sembles perturbée ou distraite. » Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Nous allons bien. Tu manques juste à Bella. Quand est ce que tu reviens ? »

- « Et bien c'est à ce propos que j'appelle. Est-ce que Carlisle est à la maison ? »

- « Oui, il est dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « J'ai besoin de lui parler. Pourras-tu dire à Bella que je l'aime et que je l'appellerais plus tard dans la soirée ? »

- « Bien sur. Elle pourra te parler à ce moment là. »

- « Alice ? »

- « Oui » Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête

- « Qu'est ce que tu cache ? » Oh non ! J'articulais un _s'il te plait_ silencieux.

- « Rien Jazz. Reviens juste à la maison sain et sauf d'accord ? »

- « Bien sur. Tu le diras à Bella pour moi d'accord ? »

- « Bye. »

Elle me rendit le téléphone.

- « Tu sais qu'il n'a pas cru un seul mot de tout ça pas vrai ? »

- « C'est mieux que je ne lui parle pas de suite avec ce qu'Edward vient juste de me dire et ce nouveau pouvoir que je dois comprendre. Je lui aurait juste fait plus de peine et je ne peux pas entrer dans tout cela au téléphone. »

Après que Alice ce soit assise avec moi pendant un moment je fus capable de dormir quelque heures. Quand je me réveillais la maison était très calme. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me perdre dans mes pensées. Certaines étaient réellement plaisantes. Je pensais au fait que Jasper revenait à la maison sauf et heureux. Nous pourrions passer l'éternité ensemble comme nous l'avions prévu nous trois. Mais ensuite la réalité s'insinua et je savais qu'Edward ferrait parti de nos vies pendant un moment. S'il n'était pas le père de mon bébé et bien nous aurons à faire avec lui jusqu'à que Carlisle parvienne à faire un test de paternité, mais si il était le père, je grimaçais à cette idée, et bien il ferrait de notre chaleureux trio un quatuor. La maison était trop calme je ne voulais plus penser.

Encore une fois mon téléphone vibra. Cette fois j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix.

- « Jasper » Je souris.

- « Hello Darlin', tu te sens mieux ? »

- « Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir raté tout appel tout à l'heure. Comment tu vas ? »

- « Je vais bien. Mais tu me manque vraiment. » Je fermais les yeux et repoussa la boule que j'avais dans la gorge.

- « Tu les as vu ? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est merveilleux ! Maintenant tu peux rentrer à la maison. Oh, bébé, je suis tellement impatiente. » J'étais ravie.

- « Oui, et bien a ce propos Darlin' … »

Pas grand-chose de neuf dans ce chapitre … le prochain sera du point de vue de jasper et de Bella et une petite surprise lemonée vous y attendra …

A bientôt

Merci !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

J'étais furieuse ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par quelques semaines de plus ? Ne réalisait-il pas que c'était une pure torture ? Comment pouvait-il avoir accepté d'aider ces infâmes vampires ? Qu'est ce que cela allait nous couter à la fin ? Je pris la lampe de te table de chevet et la lança à travers la pièce. Visiblement je ne connaissais pas ma force car elle passa à travers le mur laissant un trou béant. Esmée n'allait pas aimer ça.

- « Zut ! »

Je couru dans le couloir à vitesse vampirique jusque dans le bureau de Carlisle. Mes pensées étaient erratiques et je ne pensais pas rationnellement. C'était sa faute ! La porte était fermée, mais je ne m'embêtais pas à toquer. Je l'ouvris avec tellement de force que je la sortis presque de ses gonds. J'entrais en trombe et je vis Carlisle à son bureau perdu dans une pile de papiers.

- « Mais bon sang a quoi est ce que vous pensiez ? » Criais-je. Je pus sentir son choc à mon ton. « Pensiez vous que vous m'aidez ? » J'étais encore plus agitée à chaque question. Il ne me répondit pas il me laisse juste continuer à fulminer. « Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit de rester ? Il vous a demandé conseil. »

- « Bella calme toi. » Dit-il aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait.

- « Non ! » Criais-je. « Vous auriez pu lui dire que revenir où est sa place. Il vous aurait écouté, mais à la place vous lui avez dit de rester. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » Je poussais le tas de papiers qu'il lisait du bureau les faisant s'écraser sur le sol et s'éparpiller.

Il se leva, pris mon bras et me guida vers le canapé. Ses actes étaient doux mais fermes. Il me faisait savoir qu'il commandait.

- « Oh, Bella, je comprends que tu ais de la peine. Tu as eu une journée extrêmement difficile, mais dans cette maison je demande un certain respect. Il y a une raison pour qu'on me considère comme une figure paternelle. Si tu veux bien te détendre et te reprendre je vais t'expliquer mes raisons. Tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour le bébé. » Soudain je fus embarrassée que Carlisle ait eu a sortir la carte paternelle avec moi.

- « Carlisle, je suis désolée. J'ai dépassé les bornes. » Entre la grossesse et mon nouveau pouvoir mes émotions étaient désordonnées.

- « Bella, tu as le droit d'exprimer tes émotions, mais tu dois comprendre que je n'essaye pas d'éloigner Jasper de toi. Je pense juste que c'est nécessaire qu'il reste en Italie pour quelques semaines de plus. »

- « Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de lui ici. »

- « Je sais, mais je lui ais conseillé de rester et d'en apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait à propos de ta situation exceptionnelle. J'ai fait autant de recherches que je le pouvais, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à ce sujet. Pas même dans le monde vampirique. Les Volturi sont notre seul espoir. »

- « Mais je vais bien. Vous pouvez veiller sur le bébé avec tout votre équipement médical. Vous le saurez s'il y a un problème. » Je le suppliais de le ramener.

- « Je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire mener cette grossesse à terme, mais c'est à propos de ton enfant que j'aimerais en apprendre plus. J'ai tellement de questions. Va-t-il être avide de sang humain ? Peut-il se contenter seulement de nourriture humaine ? Quels traits vampiriques va-t-il prendre ? Sera-t-il capable d'aller au soleil sans s'illuminer ? A quelle vitesse va-t-il se développer ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

- « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

- « Et je ne veux pas que tu ais à le faire. Tu as suffisamment de choses en tête pour le moment. Et quelques semaines de plus n'auront pas d'importance si nous obtenons les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

- « Mais ils veulent qu'il les aident pour une espèce d'expérimentation. Et s'il est blessé ou qu'ils veulent le garder. » Je paniquais.

- « Je ramènerais Jasper même si je dois l'échanger contre moi-même. »

- « Oh Seigneur Carlisle, est ce que ça en arrivera là ? » Je frissonnais à cette idée.

- « Bien sur que non, Jasper va rentrer à la maison. Je te le promets. » Il prit mes mains. « Bella, je sais que j'aurais probablement pu répondre à la plupart de ces questions concernant le bébé moi-même, mais j'ai aussi pensé qu'il serait mieux d'éloigner Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'on essaye de résoudre l'autre question. »

Je mis ma main sur mon estomac et me sentis tout à coup malade.

- « Les émotions dans cette maison si vives actuellement » Dit-il.

- « Ne m'en parlez pas » Je roulais des yeux.

- « Oui, et bien imagine combien ça serai écrasant pour Jasper. Son pouvoir est bien plus puissant que le tien et une fois que nous aurons ajouté son bouleversement et sa tristesse à tout ça, et bien, je ne suis pas bien sur de comment il arrivera à gérer tout ça. »

- « Il va être dévasté. » Je ne pouvais pas supporter de penser a à quel point il allait être blessé par toute cette situation.

- « Je pensais que si je pouvais commencer quelques tests préliminaires sur toi et le bébé, faire quelques opération sur l'ADN alors peut être que je pourrais trouver comment faire un test de paternité. Ça ne va pas être aussi simple que si vous étiez tous humains. Le bébé est un hybride et je ne suis pas exactement sur de comment les chromosomes se sont séparés, tu étais humaine quand tu l'as conçu mais maintenant tu es un vampire avec des caractéristiques complètement différentes et Jasper et Edward ADN vont être vraiment similaires. »

- « N'aurez vous pas besoin de Jasper pour tout ça ? »

- « Oui, mais dans l'immédiat j'ai un autre candidat potentiel qui peut me fournir tous les prélèvements dont j'ai besoin de plus il est volontaire pour faire tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider à résoudre ce problème. »

- « Je suppose que c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. » Il me serra la main.

- « Je suis désolé Bella. »

- « Ce n'est pas votre faute. » Carlisle n'était rien d'autre que serviable. « Votre travail est coupé en deux, mais serez vous capable de faire le vrai test une fois que Jasper sera de retour à la maison ? »

- « Et bien, nous devons aussi prendre en compte la sécurité du bébé. Il y a des risques. Donc je vais devoir faire attention au moment choisi. »

- « Ca peut prendre du temps avant que nous ne sachions ? » J'étais terrifiée à cette pensée.

- « Laisse-moi m'inquiéter à propos de tout ceci. Tu dois te concentrer sur rester en bonne santé et calme. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ? »

- « Je vais essayer. Merci. »

- « Pour ? »

- « Être mon père aussi. » Je le pris dans mes bras. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. » Je jetais un coup d'œil aux papiers sur le sol.

- « Ah, Bella, j'aurais souhaité que ce soit plus facile pour toi. » Il me relâcha. « Aimerais-tu faire un ultrason ? Voir le petit bébé à l'écran et écouter son petit cœur battre ? »

Bien sur j'allais dire oui car Carlisle étais tout aussi excité que je l'étais de voir Cullen. Ça me fit sourire.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Je raccrochais. A quoi est ce que tu t'attendais Whitlock ? Bien sur qu'elle allait pleurer. Ma pauvre petite courageuse essayait tellement fort de contenir toutes ses peurs et sa déception due au fait que je ne rentrais pas à la maison. Je pouvais sentir son désespoir et son anxiété à travers les lignes téléphoniques même si elle faisait de son mieux pour me le cacher. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi je n'avais jamais vraiment été empathe par téléphone, mais je découvrais qu'avec Bella tout était possible.

Je souris alors que je repensais aux temps heureux un temps où nous étions tout les deux, plus tôt dans notre relation quand nous apprenions encore l'un sur l'autre. Tous ces sentiments nouveaux et excitants me revenaient à toute allure en tête. Même à ce moment là je savais qu'elle serait toujours mienne et moi sien. Ma magnifique Bella ….

** Flashback**

_Je passais par la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle était en train de finir de se doucher et je savais que je ne devrais pas être dans sa chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. Chaque seconde où nous étions séparés était un supplice. J'avais toujours besoin qu'elle soit avec moi. Je ne savais pas réellement comment je pouvais être tombé complètement amoureux en si peu de temps, mais c'était comme si elle était faite pour moi. _

_Je m'assis dans une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et je savais que je devrais faire connaître ma présence et je le ferrais, mais d'abord je voulais simplement la regarder quelques secondes. Me laisse happer par sa beauté quand elle ne s'y attend pas. Je voulais connaître chaque partie de cette fille fantastique. Tout ceci était nouveau pour moi. Les humains n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre qu'une source de nourriture pour moi, donc je ne me suis jamais vraiment arrêté pour les observer. Mais Bella était différente. Elle provoquait des sentiments au plus profond de mon âme et je me suis demandé récemment comment j'avais fait pour exister si longtemps sans elle. _

_Elle entra dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette autour d'elle. L'eau coulait toujours de ses cheveux sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle avait une odeur extrêmement attrayante et par là je ne voulais pas dire son sang. Elle ouvrit son tiroir à sous vêtements elle prit un ensemble de dentelle noir et un autre de coton rose chacun m'allait et ils n'allaient pas être là très longtemps de toute façon. Elle était si mignonne, elle les contemplait pour savoir lequel je préférerais, donc je décidais de l'aider. _

_- «J'ai un faible pour l'ensemble noir, Darlin' » Dis-je avec mon accent le plus sexy. _

_Elle se retourna et me trouva en train de paresser dans la chaise avec mes pieds posés sur le lit._

_- « Jasper, » Haleta-t-elle. « Tu m'as fait peur ! » _

_- « Je suis désolé. » Je me levais et marchais vers elle je la pris dans mes bras plaçant un lent et chaud baiser sur sa bouche appétissante. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à moi. Je ris. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » _

_Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et rougit alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers sa serviette. _

_- « Tu es en avance. » _

_- « Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. » Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses bras toujours mouillés. « J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. » Elle secoua la tête. _

_- « Non je suis contente que tu sois là. » _

_J'attrapais une goutte d'eau avec le bout de mes doigts avant qu'elle ne glisse entre ses seins. Elle frissonna à mon toucher. _

_- « Froid ? » Demandais-je. _

_- « Pas exactement. » Elle sourit. _

_Je fis quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire, traçant mon chemin vers la base de son cou et vers sa poitrine m'arrêtant au nœud de sa serviette où elle l'agrippait avec sa main juste au dessus de ses seins. Je mis ma main dans le bas de son dos l'amenant plus près de moi alors que je faisais glisser mes mains le long de ses bras jusque sur ses mains les tirant pour qu'elle relâche sa serviette. Je sentis un tressautement d'excitation ce qui m'encouragea, mais ensuite un peu d'anxiété suivit. Alors que nous avions déjà été intimes quelque fois auparavant elle avait toujours confiance en moi, mais je décelais toujours une anxiété sous-jacente. Je relâchais ma prise et mis ma main sous son menton basculant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse me regarder. _

_- « Bella, as –tu peur de moi ? » J'espérais vraiment que la réponse serait non. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. _

_- « Seigneur, non Jasper, pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » _

_- « Je n'ai pas à le penser chérie, je peux le sentir. » J'embrassais ses lèvres. « Non n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l'aise. Si je t'ai blessée la dernière fois … » _

_- « Non, je veux être proche de toi. Je ne peux pas vraiment me concentrer sur autre chose. » Elle rougit. _

_- « Alors pourquoi est ce que je sens de la peur émaner de toi. Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est ? » _

_- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas …et bien, je ne suis pas exactement sure de ce que je fais. Je veux faire les choses bien pour toi aussi. » _

_- « Aaaah Bella » Je grognais. Ma douce et innocente fille. « N'étais tu pas là quand J'ai … » Oh, c'est inapproprié « Disons simplement que ça a été extrêmement agréable pour moi. » Elle mit sa main sur mon torse. _

_- « Tu es juste tellement doué et je ne veux pas te décevoir. » Je souris car elle faisait des merveilles pour mon égo. _

_- « Comme si tu le pouvais un jour. Tu es fantastique et tu es tout ce que je veux. » Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais lentement et passionnément. Je pus sentir l'excitation monter en elle alors que mon propre désir commençait à se libérer. J'enlevais la serviette de son corps la laissant tomber sur le sol alors que je la plaquais contre moi n'enlevant jamais ma bouche de la sienne. Je tressaillis dans mon pantalon. Elle sortit ma chemise de mon pantalon et tira dessus. Je la fis passer par-dessus ma tête alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas sur mon torse embrassant goulument le chemin de mes épaules jusqu'à mon cou. Elle s'écarta pour me regarder. Je pouvais sentir tout l'amour dans son cœur. _

_- « Tu es magnifique. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle continuait d'embrasser mon corps marqué. Je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait qu'elle n'était pas horrifiée par ma peau pleine de cicatrice en croissants de lune. _

_- « J'étais en train de penser la même chose à ton propos. » Je la soulevais alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille. « J'adore quand tu es enroulée autour de moi. » je pouvais sentir son humidité s'infiltrer à travers mon pantalon alors qu'elle se frottait contre mon érection. Je fis courir ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis dans ses cheveux amenant son visage plus proche du mien ses tétons tendus et chauds frôlèrent mon torse de marbre. Je la mis doucement au centre du lit. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et me regarda me débarrasser de mes vêtements restants. Je me mis à quatre pattes entre ses jambes voulant gouter chaque parcelle d'elle. Je commençais avec ses chevilles, je léchais et suçais ses jambes me frayant un passage jusqu'en haut. Elle gloussa quand j'atteins l'intérieur de ses cuisses. _

_- « Chatouilleuse ? » Je devais me souvenir de ça pour des jeux futurs. _

_Je continuais mon lent voyage le long de son corps me faisant un chemin de baisers vers son centre chaud et n'attendant que moi. Elle gémit quand je fis glisser ma langue le long de sa fente détrempée. Oh, ce goût, c'était diabolique. Ça me rendit encore plus dur si cela était encore possible. Elle écarta ses jambes m'en offrant plus alors je m'attardais là pendant une minute et ensuite je continuais le festin qu'était son corps. Je mordis doucement l'os de sa hanche alors que je continuais vers sa cage thoracique et son estomac. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle été rongée par le désir d'en avoir plus donc je fis glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et commençais à faire des mouvements de va et vient alors que ma bouche avait trouvé ses seins. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne donc j'augmentais la pression à l'endroit où je suçais sa peau jusqu'à ce que ce crée une marque rouge sur sa peau pale et crémeuse juste au dessus de son téton. Je continuais mon traitement avec mes doigts alors que ses muscles ce contractaient autour de ceux-ci. Seigneur elle était si étroite. _

_- « Jasper … » Elle accrocha mes cheveux avec ses doigts. « Je veux … » Elle était tellement dépassée par son propre plaisir qu'elle ne pu pas finir. _

_- « Tout ce que tu veux, dit moi. » J'embrassais son cou. Elle descendit sa main entre nous deux avec hésitation, mais ensuite elle s'arrêta juste au dessus de mon nombril. Sa petite main chaude était a quelques centimètres au dessus de ma dure … Oh j'ai faillis jouir. Je continuais de travailler ses plis humides avec mes doigts alors que je marmonnais dans son cou. _

_- « Dit moi ce que tu veux. » _

_- « Je veux te toucher, mais je ne suis pas sure … » Je pouvais sentir son embarras et son incertitude. Je sortis mes doigts d'elle et roulais sur le dos alors que je prenais ses mains dans les miennes et que je les guidais vers le bas de mon ventre. Elle me prit dans sa main douce et délicate et je me sentais tout à coup comme un adolescent inexpérimenté prêt à exploser prématurément. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir comment faire pour me satisfaire idiote. Je gardais ma main sur la sienne et instaurais le rythme alors qu'elle augmentait la pression. _

_- « Bella, c'est si bon. » _

_Elle passa sans problème sa jambe par-dessus ma hanche, se pressant contre moi et bougeant son corps en rythme avec le mouvement de nos mains. Une nouvelle vague de son excitation coulait le long de ma cuisse je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je laissais échapper un grognement sourd alors que je la retournais sur le dos et que je me positionnais au dessus d'elle. Je me saisis du paquet d'aluminium que j'avais placé sur la table à coté du lit quand j'étais venu tout à l'heure et l'ouvrit. J'avais juré de ne jamais ne pas être préparé avec Bella. J'écartais ses jambes avec les miennes et glissais à l'intérieur d'elle et peu importe le nombre de fois que je le faisais je ne m'en lassais jamais. _

_- « Seigneur… C'est si … Oh, Jasper » Elle gémit. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon dos alors que je glissais plus profondément en elle. Elle agrippa mes épaules et se redressa pour venir à ma rencontre. J'essayais d'être doux mais mon besoin d'être connecté avec elle avait prit le dessus. Je mis ma bouche sur la sienne alors que je poussais en elle. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter autour de moi alors qu'elle jouissait autour de moi. Elle trembla à cause du contrecoup alors que je libérais mon liquide froid. Je m'écroulais sur son corps épuisé, mais je ne me retirais pas d'elle. Je voulais rester joint avec elle aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. _

_- « Hmmm … c'était incroyable. » Elle soupira. _

_- « Je t'aime. » J'embrassais son front, son nez et ses lèvres. « Et il n'y a rien qui ne puisse jamais me faire arrêter de t'aimer. Souviens-toi toujours de ça. » _

_Elle me rendit mon baiser._

_- « Je t'aime aussi. » _

_** Fin flashback**_

- « M. Whitlock ? » Je pouvais entendre une voix vaguement familière me sortir de mes songes. « M. Whitlock »Dit Gianna « Aro va vous recevoir maintenant. »

Oh c'est vrai les Volturi. La raison pour laquelle je rêvassais à propos de ma femme plutôt que d'être avec elle.

- « Vous pouvez entrer. Ils vous attendent. »

Bien sur qu'ils m'attendaient. Ils savaient probablement déjà ma réponse. Je pris le couloir et montait les marches qui menaient à la salle de conférence. Je toquais.

- « Entre Jasper. » Dit Aro.

J'entrais dans la pièce et fut immédiatement frappé par l'odeur du sang humain frais. Ils venaient juste de finir de manger. Le venin commença à affluer dans ma bouche. Malgré tout le contrôle que j'avais certaines situations restaient difficiles pour moi, et je suppose qu'elles le seraient toujours.

- « Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces à ce que je vois. » Dit Aro d'un air quelque peu suffisant.

- « Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas. » Répondis-je alors que je ravalais le venin et que je me calmais. « L'odeur est étouffante ici. »

- « Peut être que nous pourrions aller dans mon bureau. » Dit Caïus. « Pas besoin de le torturer. »

- « C'est une bonne idée. Claudia va nous y rejoindre dans peu de temps de toute façon. »

- « Tu vas le faire ce soir ? » Demanda Marcus.

- « Oui, Jasper ne reviendra pas sur sa parole de nous aider. Je crois que come preuve de confiance nous pourrions lui donner les informations pour lesquelles il est venu ici. »

Il se leva et ouvrit une porte qui menait à son bureau.

- « S'il vous plait suivez-moi. »

Je les suivis dans cette nouvelle pièce. En fait c'étais plutôt confortable. Ça me rappelait presque le bureau de Carlisle avec toutes les étagères à livre et les meubles en cuir confortables.

- « Je t'en prie assois-toi » Dit Aro. « Je suis anxieux d'entendre ta réponse. »

- « Il me semble que vous savez déjà que je suis d'accord pour vous aider avec votre expérimentation. » Il rit.

- « Très bien Jasper. Je suis content et quand je suis content je récompense. Donc, je vais te fournir les informations qui t'ont été promises et ensuite demain tu m'aideras avec mes nouveaux nés. D'accord ? »

- « Souvenez-vous que c'est seulement pour cette fois ci. Une fois que j'ai fini je retourne à maison. D'accord ? » Ils rirent tous.

- « Tu es très courageux, mais un marché est un marché et tu seras libre de partir dans quelques semaines comme je l'ai promis. »

- « Merci. Maintenant pouvons nous parler que ce à quoi je dois m'attendre avec Bella et le bébé ? »

- « Certainement. Marcus voudrais tu bien commencer ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non. » Je pouvais sentir sa colère monter envers ce sujet comme je l'avais senti précédemment.

- « Allons allons Marcus. Devons nous encore demander à Jasper de t'aider ? »

- « Non, il peut garder son pouvoir pour les nouveaux nés. » Cracha-t-il en retour.

- « Très bien. Jasper comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt il y a eu 2 naissances de vampires dans toute notre histoire dont nous sommes au courant, mais je doute sérieusement qu'il y en ait d'autres dont nous ignorons l'existence. Ce sont deux filles hybrides. Le vampire qui peut produire un hybride mâle attend encore d'être découvert mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est parmi nous »

- « Visiblement vous avez vu à travers mes pensées que Bella croit que le bébé est un garçon, c'est juste une impression qu'elle a. »

- « Je ne sous-estimerais pas les intuitions de ta Bella. » Il sourit. « Dans tous les cas le père d'un hybride mâle serait tenu en haute estime ici en Italie et à travers tout le monde vampirique. »

- « Je sais que vous avez Claudia ici mais qu'est devenue l'autre fille ? » Demandais-je.

- « Son père est un membre haut placé de la garde. Il a crée sa fille il y a une centaine d'années. Elle a choisi de rester avec sa mère et elles ont crée leur propre clan. Son père continue de nous servir. Il lui rend visite de temps en temps. »

- « Donc un hybride peut vivre pour l'éternité ? »

- « Oui, j'imagine. Ils semblent se développer entièrement à l'âge de 18 ans et ensuite ils peuvent décider de rester tel quel ou de devenir entièrement vampire. Cette fille en particulier à vécu la vie d'une hybride de 18 ans pendant 50 ans et ensuite elle a décidé de devenir comme ses parents. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et voulait devenir comme lui donc il l'a transformée. Une histoire d'amour très mignonne si tu veux mon avis. »

- « Personne ne l'a demandé. » Fit remarquer Caïus.

- « Et Claudia ? Pourquoi est-elle ici avec vous ? »

- « Et bien, son père est un membre des Volturi. »

- « Est-il aussi un membre de la garde ? » Le fait que deux de ces hommes servaient les Volturi ne m'avait pas échappé.

- « Non, il est un peu plus haut que la garde. » Je sentis une poussée de colère venir de Marcus. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

- « Aro ? » Dit-il.

- « Jasper fait parti de ce groupe d'élite maintenant, donc pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? »

- « Parce que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. » Il me foudroya du regard.

- « Alors que Claudia à toujours 18 ans d'esprit de corps et d'âme, et elle semble rester une adolescente, elle a été conçue pendant que son père était marié à une ravissante vampire il y a des années. » Dit Aro.

- « Donc, le père de Claudia à trompé sa compagne avec une humaine, l'a transformée et l'a mise enceinte ? » Dis donc j'étais content que ma vie ne soit pas aussi compliquée.

- « Oui. » Dit Aro « La mère de Claudia n'a pas bien supporté d'une un nouveau né et une mère et elle à décidé de ne pas s'attarder dans les alentours donc nous l'avons laissée partir et avons gardé Claudia. Dans le but de rester discrets nous ne révélons pas qui est son père à n'importe qui. Je suis sur que tu peux comprendre pourquoi. »

- « Bien sur » Dis-je. « Ce serait une honte pour un membre aussi prestigieux de votre conseil. N'est ce pas Marcus ? » Je sentis sa colère augmenter. « Je suis un empathe vous vous souvenez ? Je ressens la culpabilité, la honte et la colère que vous avez par rapport à tout ceci. » Aro rit.

- « Bien joué Jasper. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était perspicace. »

- « Aro. » Siffla Marcus.

- « Oh, j'allais le lui dire de toute façon. » Dit-il « Il nous aide et je lui ais promis des informations. »

- « Marcus, je me fiche de votre secret. Je suis ici pour en apprendre autant que je le peux à propos de la grossesse et de comment mon enfant va pouvoir survivre dans ce monde. »

- « Peut être devrions nous faire entrer Claudia. » Suggéra Caïus.

- « Bien sur. » Il Cria pour l'appeler.

Elle apparu par une autre porte instantanément, visiblement elle attendait qu'il la fasse venir. Elle me fixait alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et rien dans ma très longue existence ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'elle était. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, sa peau était pâle et sans défauts, ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges, ses yeux était du bleu le plus surprenant et son corps était parfaitement musclé et sculpté et elle était habillée du cuir Italien le plus seyant. Alice l'aurait appréciée. Elle était vraiment une hybride l'humaine la plus parfaite avec laquelle je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me mêler avec tous les traits vampiriques les plus attrayants. Elle avait 18 ans pour toujours, mais elle n'était pas innocente. Je me levais de ma chaise et lui tendis la main alors qu'elle marchait vers moi.

- « Comment allez-vous ? » Elle sourit.

- « Ah… Jasper. » Elle se pencha et embrassa ma joue, sa peau était chaude et douce même si elle ressemblait à la mienne, dure et froide. « Ravie de te rencontrer » Elle me regarda de haut en bas avec un regard séducteur et si rien ne m'avait préparé dans toute mon existence à son apparition alors certainement rien ne m'avait préparé à tout ce désir qui irradiait d'elle. SUPER ! Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Oh non ! Claudia va être une nuisance pour le pauvre Jasper !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

Pouvait-elle être encore plus flagrante alors qu'elle rejetait ses cheveux d'un coté et qu'elle s'asseyait aussi près de moi quelle le pouvait ? Elle me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- « Claudia » Dit Aro. « Merci de nous avoir rejoints »

- « Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. » Elle roula des yeux et ensuite me sourit. « Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. » Plus de désir.

- « Jasper a besoin de ton aide. » Dit Caïus.

- « Je ferrais tout ce que Jasper voudra. » Elle enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt comme si de rien n'était.

Pour la première fois dans ma très longue existence je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point elle était flagrante à propos de ce qu'elle attendait de moi surtout avec son père dans la pièce.

- « La femme de Jasper, Bella, va avoir un bébé, un hybride, et nous avons pensé que ce serait bien pour lui qu'il te rencontre. » Dit Marcus.

- « Un bébé ? Et bien est ce que ce n'est pas mignon » Elle sourit mais je pouvais sentir sa déception. Bien, peut être que maintenant elle ferrait machine arrière avant de ne vraiment avoir commencé.

- « Merci. Je suis content de te rencontrer. Tu n'as pas idée de quel soulagement c'est de savoir que les hybrides existent. » Dis-je.

- « Je suis contente de pouvoir t'apporter un peu de soulagement. Je suis sure que ça doit être extrêmement difficile d'être loin de ta femme. J'espère que je pourrais pousser plus loin l'aide que je t'apporte pendant que tu es là. » Autant pour elle … Je pouvais voir que j'allais contrôler ses émotions plutôt souvent.

- « Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter comme tu peux le voir à travers Claudia ton enfant se portera bien. » Dit Aro.

- « Mais tu as des questions pas vrai ? » Demanda Claudia. « Tu dois être intéressé par ce que je suis ? »

- « Oui, je suppose. » Je n'aimais pas où cette discussion nous emmenait, mais il y avait trop de choses que je voulais savoir à son propos. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de saisir le concept concernant mon enfant à moitié vampire à moitié humain, et tout ce que ça entraînait. Je m'étais juste habitué au fait que Bella et moi allions avoir un bébé quand j'ai dû partir, mais maintenant en voyant Claudia je réalisais à quel point tout ceci était incroyable et rare.

- « Jasper sera avec nous pendant quelques semaines et pourra passer autant de temps avec toi qu'il le souhaitera. » Lui dit-il. Je sentis son excitation. Je devais y mettre fin.

- « Je suis sur que Claudia est très occupée et je ne voudrais pas la déranger. » Le gentleman en moi me forçait à être poli après tout elle était une dame, mais j'utilisais ce terme à la légère.

- « Tu es adorable mais ne dit pas de bêtises, j'adorerais passer autant de temps que je le peux avec toi. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions et te montrerais tout ce que tu voudras. » Elle fit courir sa langue sur ses dents. Je parierais qu'elle veut me montrer tout et n'importe quoi. Aro semblait amusé par ma pensée. Mince, il était pire qu'Edward. Au moins lui il essayait de bloquer nos pensées.

- « Essaye de te souvenir que Jasper est un homme marié Claudia. » La réprimanda Marcus.

- « Oh, comme si ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit pour toi. » Cracha-t-elle en retour.

- « Oui, et bien à propos de Bella » Dit Aro. Je n'aimais pas ça lorsqu'il mentionnait son nom. Pas du tout. « Je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle rencontre Claudia elle aussi. »

- « Bella ne viendra jamais ici. » Je fis en sorte que ce soit vraiment clair. Aro rit.

- « Ne jamais dire jamais, Jasper, mais je peux comprendre ta répugnance à ce qu'elle voyage maintenant. Dans quelques mois j'enverrais Claudia à Forks. »

- « Oh, enfin » Dit-elle et je pouvais à nouveau sentir son enthousiasme. « ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie d'Italie. »

- « Et bien Claudia » Dit Aro. « On ne peut pas vraiment te faire confiance après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. »

- « Oh, on attaque un joueur de basketball humain et on ne nous pardonne jamais. » Elle roula ses yeux de dégout.

- « Donc tu te nourris des humains ? » Demandais-je.

- « Je le peux, mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'attaque. » Elle sourit « J'ai accidentellement brisé sa hanche mais il participait volontairement. » J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais encore une fois je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Seigneur, ma femme me manquait.

- « Dans tous les cas, » Dit Aro. « Félix t'accompagnera aux States. »

- « Félix ne s'intéresse pas à moi. » Elle fit la moue.

- « Oui, nous le savons. C'est pourquoi il t'accompagne. » Dit Marcus.

- « En fait ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils viennent. » Dis-je.

- « Ne soit pas bête Jasper » Dit Aro. « C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour toi après que tu ais accepté de nous aider avec notre expérience. Je suis sur que Bella sera soulagée de voir Claudia. » Je n'en étais pas sur, mais je comprenais que je n'allais pas gagner cette bataille. Je devrais juste faire avec quand le moment sera venu. Et, puisqu'il offrait de les envoyer à Forks ça voulait dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole je finirais pas rentrer à la maison.

- « Jaspe, je ferrais en sorte que notre département de la recherche fasse un paquetage pour Carlisle détaillant ce dont il aura besoin pour l'accouchement et pour prendre soin de ton fils. »

- « Fils ? » Demanda Claudia. « Et bien c'est rare pour un hybride. Tu es spécial comme ils l'ont dit. »

- « C'est juste une impression que ma femme a. » dis-je. « Mais dans tous les cas c'est vraiment généreux de votre part Aro. Carlisle appréciera. »

- « C'est le moins que je puisse faire vu que tu as accepté de nous aider avec les nouveaux nés. » Dit-il.

- « Oh, Je suis impatiente de voir ça. Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas te battre ? Il y a quelque chose dans le fait qu'un vampire sexy se batte qui me fait me sentir toute chose. » Elle était vraiment excitée maintenant.

- « Non, j'espère que non. » Je remplaçais son désir par de la déception. Avec de la chance elle saisirait l'allusion. « Bella n'apprécierait pas ça. » C'est vrai, ma belle femme enceinte. Encore plus de déception. Mon pouvoir jouait vraiment en ma faveur aujourd'hui.

- « Jasper est un empathe. » Dit Marcus. « Il aide avec la partie émotionnelle de l'expérience. Apparemment contrôler le climat est sa spécialité. » Elle rit quand elle réalisa.

- « Tu peux ressentir mes émotions de ceux autour de toi ? » Elle était amusée à cette idée.

- « Oui. » Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Quand est-ce que cet enfer prendrait fin ?

- « Donc, tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis ? » Elle rit.

- « Oui et je ne sens aucun embarras venir de toi actuellement. »

- « Embarra ? Oh non chéri je pense simplement à toutes les possibilités. Mes émotions peuvent déteindre sur toi ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- « Si je le leur permet, mais je ne le fais pas. » Lui assurais-je.

- « Comment oncle Aro dit … ne jamais dire jamais. » Elle me lança un sourire en coin.

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais aider à entrainer les nouveaux nés et mettre de côté les avances pleines de désir d'une hybride car ma Bella était à la maison m'attendant et gardant notre petit bébé en sécurité et en bonne santé. Une fois que cette expérience déplaisante sera finie je pourrais retourner vers ma belle et vivre heureux pour toujours. Je t'aime Bella … souvient toi toujours de ça. Son amour était la seule chose qui allait m'aider à traverser ça. J'espérais seulement qu'elle le sentait.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre en 3 jours. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Alice avait essayé plusieurs fois de m'emmener faire un tour, mais je disais toujours non. Esmée essayait désespérément de faire en sorte que j'aide avec la nurserie. Je lui avais dit qu'elle avait carte blanche et que j'aimerais tout ce qu'elle choisirait. Carlisle m'apportait des vitamines et du sang mais je les refusais. Je voulais Jasper. Je savais que j'aurais dû mieux prendre soin de moi et de notre bébé, mais c'était comme si tout m'était arrivé dans la figure en même temps : Jasper qui part, la confession d'Edward et ensuite Jasper qui me dit qu'il reste en Italie un peu plus longtemps. C'était comme si quelque chose c'était brisé en moi et que je n'arrivais pas à recoller les morceaux. Je ne le voulais pas.

Je pris mon journal mais je le rejetais rapidement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas écrire dedans. Ce livre avait pour but d'être un souvenir de ma nouvelle vie, mais voudrais-je vraiment repenser à ce moment dans 50 ans ? Que pouvais-je dire ? Que mon mari était parti aider les Volturi à entrainer un nouveau type de vampires soldats agressifs pendant que j'étais à la maison avec ses parents et son ex compagne ? Oh et n'oublions pas son frère qui m'a peut être ou peut être pas mise enceinte durant un rêve qui à déclenché un viol. Non, je ne pense à aucun moment conserver ceci pour la postérité.

J'entendis ses pas alors qu'il approchait de ma chambre. Je me demandais quand est ce qu'il viendrait à moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis ce jour dans le bureau de Carlisle et je n'étais toujours pas prête à discuter de toute cette situation horrible avec lui. Il toqua.

- « Va-t-en Edward ! »

- « Bella, s'il te plait, puis-je entrer ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Tu n'es pas sortie de cette chambre depuis des jours. S'il te plait laisse-moi entrer. »

- « Pourquoi tu t'embête à demander ? Apparemment tu fais tout ce que tu veux de toute façon. »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra avec un plateau de nourriture, mais il s'arrêta net quand il me vit. Je ressentis son choc. Je devais être dans un sale état, mais je m'en fichais car j'étais vidée physiquement et émotionnellement.

- « Bella, ce n'est pas bon. Tu es horrible. » Il grimaça à son honnêteté.

- « Enflure ! » Pensait-il vraiment que c'était une façon de revenir dans mes bonnes grâces ? « Laisse-moi seule. »

- « Non » Il posa le plateau sur le lit à côté de moi. « Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ais mangé ceci. » Je jetais un coup d'œil au plateau.

- « Un pot-de-vin ? » Dis-je faisant référence au cheeseburger, aux frites et au milk-shake à la vanille. « Est-ce que tu penses que ça va me faire te pardonner ? »

- « Je ne fiche de ce que ça te ferra faire aussi longtemps que tu le manges. » Il fit un mouvement vers le plateau.

- « Carlisle ne me laisse pas manger ça et Jasper n'aimerait pas ça vu que je n'ais pas bu de sang depuis des jours. »

- « Jasper voudrait que tu manges et que tu restes en bonne santé et Carlisle est vraiment inquiet à ton sujet. Je l'ai lu dans ses pensées. »

- « C'est comme ça que tu as trouvé ce dont j'avais envie ? »

- « Oui, donc s'il te plait mange. Je m'occuperais de Carlisle. »

Mon corps me trahissait. Ça sentait bon et avant qu'il apporte le plateau dans la chambre je ne m'étais pas rendue de compte de à quel point j'avais faim. Je détestais lui céder mais mon envie de nourriture avait prit le meilleur de moi. Je pris une frite et la mâchait. Le gout était encore meilleur que l'odeur. Sans m'en être rendue compte je dévorais le burger. Je devais avoir l'air d'une sauvage parce que quand j'eus fini de manger tout ce qui se trouvais que le plateau je relevais les yeux et vis Edward essayant de réprimer un sourire. Je pouvais sentir sa satisfaction.

- « Tu es toujours aussi suffisant. » Sifflais-je.

- « Appelle ça comme tu veux mais au moins tu as mangé. » Il leva un doigt me faisant signe de patienter alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Dès qu'il fut revenu dans la pièce je pus sentir ce qu'il amenait. Il me tendit une tasse. Je fronçais le nez.

- « Non ! » Je secouais la tête en signe de protestation.

- « Allé, chérie, tu dois le boire. » Il me fit un sourire « Fait le pour Cullen »

- « C'est bas. » Je pris la tasse. « Est-ce que tu as apporté ça pour moi aussi ? » Je faisais référence au sang frais.

- « Oui, je suis allé chasser il y a une heure et j'ai ramené au moins deux jours de sang pour toi. » Il sourit.

- « C'est dégoutant. » L'idée de boire ce sang n'était plus aussi attrayante qu'il y a quelques jours pour moi. J'avalais rapidement le liquide chaud grimaçant alors qu'il descendait dans ma gorge. « infâme ! » Il rit.

- « Ca ne sera pas toujours comme ça. » Je roulais des yeux. « Cullen. J'ai entendu son nom dans les pensées des autres.

- « Je ne recherche pas ton approbation. » Je savais que j'étais méchante avec lui et je pouvais sentir qu'il était blessé, mais il semblait que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- « Je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je voulais juste te dire que j'aimais bien. Carlisle est tellement content. Tu serais surprise de à quel point Cullen est déjà dans les pensées de tout le monde. Esmée est ravie à la simple idée d'un bébé dans la maison et bien que Carlisle soit fasciné par tout l'aspect médical irradie de fierté à la pensé de son petit-fils. »

- « Et Alice ? » Je me suis souvent demandée si d'une quelconque façon c'était difficile pour elle d'accepter que je vais avoir un bébé avec Jasper. Elle ne m'avait jamais montré aucun ressentiment bien que récemment tout ce que je ressentais était la tristesse et l'inquiétude de tout le monde. Ces émotions n'aidaient pas vraiment mes sautes d'humeur.

- « Alice est très heureuse pour toi. Elle est impatiente de commencer à jouer à la barbie avec le petit. FedEx vient déjà trois fois par jours à la maison avec des paquets. Esmée a dû lui donner un cottage pour tout ranger. » Son expression changea et je pu sentir son chagrin.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je. Il sourit.

- « Je ne pense pas que je m'habituerais un jour au fait que tu ressentes mes émotions. »

- « Ca veux juste sure que tu ne peux rien me cacher. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « Alice est tellement en colère contre moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera un jour pour ce que je t'ai fait à toi et à Jasper. »

Son chagrin m'enveloppait complètement. Mon pouvoir était trop nouveau et je ne savais pas comment faire pour que ses émotions ne m'affectent pas. Une autre raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin de mon mari ici avec moi. J'avais besoin de Jasper pour m'apprendre quoi faire avec ce pouvoir.

- « Edward, je ne peux pas parler pour Alice, mais je suis sure qu'une fois le choc et la colère passées elle trouvera un moyen de te pardonner. Alice t'aime tout et tout comme Carlisle et Esmée elle va accepter l'erreur que tu as faite. »

- « Carlisle et Esmée sont loin d'avoir accepté ce que j'ai fait, ils sont juste plus tolérants avec moi. Alice est ma sœur et je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais la connexion qu'elle a avec Jasper est plus forte. Elle lui sera toujours loyale. » Je réfléchis pendant une minute. Edward avait raison, un amour comme celui de Jasper et d'Alice ne peux pas juste disparaitre. Je ne doutais pas du fait que Jasper m'aimait. , mais je savais qu'il y aurait toujours une place spéciale pour Alice dans son cœur, comme le mien en conservait une pour Edward à un certain degré.

- « Edward, merci pour la nourriture. J'apprécie. » Un sentiment étrange me submergea et tout à coup je n'avais plus envie de l'accabler d'avantage. Je n'étais pas sure de pourquoi mais c'était comme si mes émotions étaient manipulées.

- « Ce fut un plaisir. » Il me prit le plateau. « Je vais te laisser seule maintenant. » Il me fixa pendant un moment et ensuite tourna et sortit, mais pas avant que je pus sentir ses remords. Je pleurais, mais cette fois les larmes n'étaient pas pour moi … elles étaient pour Edward.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jasper depuis deux jours. Je savais qu'il avait dit qu'il serrait occupé et qu'il voulait que l'entrainement des nouveaux nés soit fini aussi vite que possible, mais je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage. Je composais son numéro mais à mon grand regret je tombais direct sur sa messagerie. Je lui laissais un message :

_Salut, Jasper. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Tu me manques vraiment et j'espère que tu vas bien. S'il te plait appelle-moi quand tu peux. Je t'aime. _

Je raccrochais le téléphone et le tint sur mon cœur. S'il te plait rappelle moi ! Je t'aime Jasper… souviens toi toujours de ça. Son amour était la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider à traverser ça. J'aurais pu jurer que je le sentais.


End file.
